


Haze

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Architect Thor!, Because Thor in a suit that's why, Fandral is Fandral, Fandral meets his match, Farbauti is Loki's father, Farbauti's bad parenting, Homophobia, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a little shit but not really, M/M, Odin's not a douche in this, Oral Sex, Pining Thor, Rimming, Sif is barely in my peripheral, Slow build that's not so slow, Smut, So does Jarnsaxa, Sorry folks but Volstagg is just a name, Volstagg owns a gay club, but Farbauti is a huge douche, lots of swearing, of course there's a happy ending I'm not a sadist!, possible excessive use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Thor wants Loki.</p><p>Where Loki may or may not want Thor.</p><p>...and where Fandral wants everyone, because he’s Fandral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dressed in Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means my first fiction, but it is my first fanfic and it is my first anything on a public forum. Please be gentle.
> 
> This is dedicated to all my AO3 lovelies. Most especially: [townpariah](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/pseuds/townpariah), [curds_and_wheyface](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/curds_and_wheyface/pseuds/curds_and_wheyface), [themantlingdark](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark), [furiedheart](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/furiedheart/pseuds/furiedheart), [needleyecandy](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy), [Hermaline75](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75), [Sigynthefaithful](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful), [thisdorkyficthing](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing), [Prettypearlnecklace](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypearlnecklace/profile) – Thank you all for sharing your talent. It truly gave me the courage to bite the bullet and put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard, as it were).
> 
> Sia’s ‘1000 Forms of Fear’ was my soundtrack while I tinkered away at this fic. Sia is both my home girl (a fellow lady from Adelaide) as well as the angst release we all need. Each chapter pays homage to a different song from the album.
> 
> Beta'ed by my wonderful sister (and best friend) [MalfoyLover_1](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyLover_1/pseuds/MalfoyLover_1)
> 
> Much love. =^_^=
> 
> Enjoy!

_You found me dressed in black, hiding way up at the back_

_Life had broken my heart into pieces._

_You took my hand in yours; you started breaking down my walls_

_And you covered my heart in kisses_

 

Thor glimpsed him through the haze of the club’s overworked smoke machine and for the briefest of moments, their eyes met.  They were the sharpest, most vivid shade of green Thor had ever seen and they were staring right at him.  He held the gaze for mere seconds before the other man turned his face away.  Thor swore he saw the corner of his mouth lift slightly in a somewhat sardonic curve before it returned to the passive mask of indifference he had been wearing seconds earlier.

 

Thor finished his bourbon and returned the now empty glass to the bar without looking away from the dance floor where he watched him.

 

The crowd surged as the song changes.  Slower, with a heavier bass line.

 

Thor watched him still.

 

He was now moving with slow, undulating rolls to his slim hips and Thor watched mesmerised as the man suddenly threw his head back and closed his eyes to the bright flashing lights suspended from the ceiling.

 

Thor didn’t think he had ever seen anyone quite so beautiful; dark shoulder length hair plastered to the side of his long, pale throat, his black tank tight enough to outline toned pectorals.  His sharp hip bones peeked above the waistband of his skin-tight black leather pants and Thor’s eyes followed the long line of his legs down to silver-laced combat boots.  He was dressed head-to-toe in black and the contrast against his pale skin was electric.  Under the throbbing strobe of the lights, his skin seemed to glow; the sheen of sweat bounced the light and Thor immediately wished to run his hands and tongue over every inch of it.

 

To smell him.

 

To taste.

 

Thor could feel his own pants grow tighter at the thought.

 

How long had it been since he had felt the touch of a lover skim down his ribs?  Months!  In the past, he had always been about the quick fuck.  Never overstaying his welcome and never calling back.  He didn’t have time for a relationship.  He barely had enough time to listen to Fandral’s seemingly never-ending nagging about coming to this club with him.  Even after telling him he was too busy working on his latest project to go out, Fandral had argued that if he didn’t unwind and get laid soon, he was going to snap like a twig.  He may have also mentioned the aforementioned ‘snap’ would be to the detriment of his work quality.  Thor highly doubted it, but had finally agreed to come out with him just to shut him up!

 

Where was that smug fucker now?  Probably on the other side of the club with his tongue down some guy’s throat.  Lucky bastard!

 

The music changed again, picking up speed and Thor watched as the other man begins to move anew.  He ran long tapered fingers through his hair, lifting it away from his neck and over his shoulder.  Thor’s lips parted and his breath paused as he watched him start to dance with intensity, raising his arms above his head and swaying along with the throng of people around him.

 

And then he opened his eyes and looked straight at Thor.

 

And Thor couldn’t look away.  He was a deer in the fucking headlights!  He desperately wanted to move closer, to walk up to this gorgeous man and kiss the smirk right off his delicious lips.  He blinked and watched as the other man bit his bottom lip, sucking it gently into his mouth before pulling it back out gently through his teeth.

 

He lowered his arms and slowly ran his hands down over his chest.  He was still keeping rhythm and swaying along with the crowd around him.

 

Thor’s breath caught and he combed his fingers through his hair in exasperation.  _This man will be mine_ , he thought to himself as he pushed away from the bar intent on making his way over to him.

 

Green eyes darken and his head tipped to the side in question.  Was he surprised Thor was coming for him?  Has he not been eye-fucking him for the past quarter hour?  Thor reached the edge of the dance floor and silently cursed as a sudden influx of dancers moved directly into his path.

 

The brunette grinned wickedly, his lovely white teeth on full display.  Thor scoffed and pushed through, his eyes still on the other man.  The smoke machine wheezes another plume of smoke across the dance floor as the DJ mashes the beat.

 

Thor was maybe 3 metres from him now.  However, before he could advance, he was suddenly pulled to the side and pressed between two enthusiastic men who seemed determined to grind him into the floor with their hips pushing into Thor from either side.  Regrettably, Thor broke eye contact to stare down at them.

 

They were both wearing the shortest jean cut-offs he had ever seen and tiny mesh tanks in bright orange.  They were both gorgeous blondes, but they weren’t Thor’s type.

 

Thor’s liked brunettes.

 

With green eyes.

 

And pouty lips.

 

And pale skin.

 

And legs that went on forever.

 

“Dance with us,” One said as he lifted his hand to where Thor had opened the first 3 buttons of his white shirt.  He slid his fingers along Thor’s collarbone and made to move lower across his chest.  Thor smiled and kindly detached his hand before turning and lifting his friend’s hand from the waistband of his jeans.  They pouted with their luscious gloss-covered lips for but a moment before giggling, grabbing each other’s hands and moving away.

 

Thor turned to resume his advance before stopping dead in his tracks.

 

The man was gone.

 

Well, fuck!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com) – please stop by to say hello, stay for a cup of tea, maybe even follow me *whistles nonchalantly*
> 
> Kudos will make me happy. Comments will make my nose bleed like an anime fan reading Yaoi!
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This is for you.


	2. Fair Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thor knew it was wrong to feel hope, but it was there nonetheless. He could feel the tiny tendrils of anticipation weaving their way through his chest, warming his skin as his mind began to wander…_
> 
> It’s business as usual for Thor and Fandral. Winning new contracts, attending new meetings and making new plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an Architect. If anyone reading this is an Architect, I apologise in advance. My research into how this vocation operates was rudimentary at best *offers cookie*

_And I've never played a fair game, I’ve always had the upper hand_

_But what good is intellect and airplay if I can’t respect any man?_

_Yeah I want to play a fair game_

 

 

“So, where did you disappear to on Saturday night?” Thor asked a seedy looking Fandral on Monday morning, watching as he lowered his head onto his desk with a dull _thunk_.  Thor leaned back against Fandral’s filing cabinet and took a sip of his coffee, smirking around the rim of his mug.

 

“Oh, Saturday night was great. Met a gorgeous man.” Fandral paused and raised his eyes up to his friend with an almost painful downturn of his lips. “It was yesterday that was the problem.” He sat up and reached for the bottle of water that sat next to the 2 aspirin Thor had placed in front of him. “Oh, to be young again.”

 

Thor scoffed. “Fandral, we’re only 27!”

 

His friend cracked open the bottle and waved Thor off as he took a swig.  “Yes, but Brad is only 21.  21 Thor!  The stamina alone.”

 

Thor laughed and shook his head.  “You’re such a whore.”

 

Swallowing his aspirin like a good boy, he smiled broadly up at his best friend, all shiny even teeth.  “Indeed.”

 

Recapping his water, Fandral gently massaged his temple while his computer booted up.  “What about you?  Finally get laid?”

 

Thor’s mind immediately went to those green eyes and the gorgeous man they belonged to.  Disappointment seeped into his chest when he thought about his lost opportunity.  He took a deliberately lengthy drink of his coffee, only lowering the mug when he couldn’t avoid Fandral’s pointed stare any longer.  He shrugged one shoulder.

 

“God Thor, your dick is going to petrify and fall off if you don’t get some action soon!  Did you even _try_ to pick up?”

 

Thor rolled his eyes.  “Dude, it’s only been six months!”

 

“Yeah, six months of jerking off to online porn.  It’s not like I’m asking you to find ‘the one’.  I just want you to get some.  You’re turning into one of those guys.”  Fandral reached for his mouse and started clicking, not looking up.

 

Thor waited, but Fandral just continued to sift through his emails.  After about 30 seconds, Thor decided to bite.  “ _’Those_ guys’?”

 

His friend stopped clicking and finally looked up.  “Yeah, married to the job.”

 

“How is that a problem?  I love my job.”

 

“That may very well be true, but you certainly don’t love your life.  You’re miserable!  And I’m sorry, but loving your job doesn’t cancel out hating the rest of your life.”

 

Thor moved away from the filing cabinet and towards the door.  “I’m fine, Fandral.”  He stopped and looked back at his friend, who now sat looking at him with concern.  “Really, I am.  Maybe…”  He trailed off when he had a sudden thought.  “Maybe we could go back to the club next Saturday.  What do you think?  You up for another hangover?”

 

Fandral instantly perked up and grinned at his best friend.  “I’m always up for making bad decisions when it comes to my social life.  Count me in.  Did you want to go to a different club?  There’s a new club opening up downtown that I wanted to ch—“

 

“No!”  Came Thor’s sharp reply, perhaps a little too harshly.  Fandral raised an eyebrow at him, but he remained silent.  “What I mean is I liked that club.  We should go back.”

 

“Well okay.  If you’re down for it, then so am I.  Now piss off.  Unlike some people, I have work to do.”  Thor rolled his eyes before making his way across the open plan office floor to his office on the far side.

 

Thor knew it was wrong to feel hope, but it was there nonetheless.  He could feel the tiny tendrils of anticipation weaving their way through his chest, warming his skin as his mind began to wander.  He knew it was a long shot the green-eyed man would be there again, but if Thor didn’t return, he would forever wonder.  And if when he did return and the man was indeed there, Thor sure as hell wasn’t going to throw away his second chance.

 

Thor sat down at his desk and put his now empty coffee mug on the coaster before opening his emails.  He had already actioned them all considering he had been there since 6:30 that morning.  Working at one of the city’s largest and most profitable Architecture firms was a dream come true for Thor.  The fact that the company was owned by his Father, Odin Borrson was irrelevant because his father was well known as a harsh, but fair man.  Thor started off at the bottom like everyone else, slowly making his way up the corporate ladder with his determination and solid work ethic.

 

Fandral had started out at the same time and they were both now senior Architects.  But until he had mentioned Thor’s current situation, he really hadn’t given other aspects of his life much thought.  It was true, his social life was almost non-existent, but that was his choice.  Hadn’t it been?  _Yes_ , he was fine on his own.  He hadn’t had a relationship in over two years and up until recently, he was quite content to sleep with random people with no strings attached.  Safely, of course, but one night stands all the same.

 

Green eyes as a one night stand?  For some reason, this was a thought Thor couldn’t fathom.  Thinking of him as nothing more than a casual fuck didn’t sit right.  A dull pain began to manifest itself against his ribs, painfully throbbing with each breath.

 

Yet Thor didn’t know this man from the next.  The closest he got to him was a few metres before he vanished.  Thor was attracted yes, but he was baffled at this sudden warm feeling spreading through his body.  He’s felt sexual attraction before, but with the exception of Sif, he’s never felt anything more.

 

Sif.  Thor was certain she had been the one.  Right up until she wasn’t.  They had been together for five years and Thor had been sure they would be together forever.  It wasn’t until after they had all graduated college that Thor’s feelings for her had changed.  He started seeing her as less of a girlfriend and more as a friend who was a girl.  He voiced his concerns to her and she had been surprisingly supportive.  They parted ways amicably and were still good friends to this day.  In fact, when the firm she worked at suddenly downsized and was forced to let her go, Thor was the first one to suggest she apply for the position of Odin’s PA that had recently become vacant.

 

Being the highly efficient, well-oiled machine she was, it came as no surprise to Thor when she was successful.  That was two years ago and if he were being completely honest with himself, Thor didn’t think his father would know how to take care of himself at work if Sif suddenly left.

 

Since Sif, Thor had limited his sexual encounters to simple one night stands.  They were there when he had an itch to scratch and nothing more.  And they were always available; always there.  Men, Women, gender non-specific.  Thor was attracted to beauty, and beauty was without labels.  And Thor himself wasn’t unfortunate looking.  He made sure he kept in shape.  His mother Frigga was always stroking his face and telling him how handsome he was.  He supposed that was a Mothers bias and he was okay with that.  He was adult enough to admit he was attractive, but humble enough not to be bothered by such vanity.  His Father however, was always trying to get him to cut his long blonde hair.  It reached maybe four inches past his shoulders and he quite liked how it looked.  Odin was much more traditional and wore his hair short.

 

Maybe these feelings he was experiencing was his heart telling him it was time to move on from the fickle nature of casual sex.

 

Maybe.

 

A sudden ping emanated from his computer forcing Thor to break from his reverie and glance down at his inbox.  A new email from Odin, sent to both he and Fandral about a new contract.  Thor opened the email and leaned back in his chair.  They had just won a new commission with Jotunheim Enterprises to design and oversee construction on their new Headquarters.  Thor gasped and steepled his fingers.  This was a huge win for their company.  Already Thor’s mind was turning over building ideas and layout schemes.

 

Suddenly, his phone began ringing with an internal call.  He looked at the caller ID.  Fandral.

 

“Oh my God, this is excellent!”  Fandral’s voice broke through the receiver before Thor could even get it to his ear.  “Ideas Thor.  Ideas!”

 

“Calm down, Fandral,” he chuckled.  “We have to meet with Odin to establish the parameters first.”  Thor paused with a smile on his face.  “But yeah, I agree.”

 

Thor read to the end of the email and saw that Odin wanted to meet later that day.  “List anything you want to bring up at the meeting this afternoon.  No doubt there will be a Jotunheim rep in on this too with their own ideas…”

 

Fandral hummed non-committedly.  “There always is.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor headed over to the lifts after he returned from lunch and stood there waiting for Fandral to join him.  The meeting was scheduled to start 10 minutes from then and Thor wanted to get up there sooner rather than later because the sooner the meeting was over, the sooner he and Fandral could get started on brainstorming.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Fandral huffed as he jogged to Thor’s side with his folio in his hand.  Thor’s own folio was tucked under his arm. “Let’s do this.”

 

The lift ride was silent all the way up to the tenth floor from where their offices were on the seventh Floor.  When the doors open, they made their way down a long corridor of soft cream carpet, their footsteps muffled by the plush.  Thor pushed open the large white double doors at the end of the corridor, leading them through to Odin’s office.

 

Sif was typing away at her computer, not pausing the tapping, even as she looked up at them.  “Hi boys.  He’s just finishing up his conference call with Japan.  He won’t be long.”  She smiled and finished off whatever she was doing before turning in her chair towards them.  “So Fandral, I heard you were quite the dirty stop-out on Saturday.  What gives?”  Her teasing bore no weight however, due to the smirk currently twisting her lips.

 

Fandral laughed lightly.  “You mean _who_ gives, Sif?  His name was Brad and he gave quite well.”  She rolled her eyes and turned to Thor.

 

“What about you?”

 

Thor chuckled awkwardly and held his hands up.  “I’m not going there, Sif.  Nothing much happening in my life at the moment.”  Thor swore Sif’s face relaxed slightly, even as he listened to Fandral mumble his complaints quietly to his right.

 

The door to Odin’s office suddenly opened and the man in question stepped out with a smile.  “My lads!  I just finished up with Japan.  I’m going to go grab a coffee before the meeting.  Head on through.”  And with that, he disappeared around the corner.  Thor looked down at Sif with a question in his eye.

 

“He likes to make his own coffee.”  She shrugged.

 

“Is it because you inadvertently tried to poison him and so now he doesn’t trust you with anything of his?”  Fandral joked right before ducking to avoid the paperclips that suddenly appeared in the air coming towards him.  Thor laughed as he disappeared into the office, listening as Fandral tried to placate her.

 

Thor made himself comfortable in one of the two leather tub chairs that sat in front of Odin’s massive teak desk.  Flicking open his folio, he pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and started making notes.  He could still hear Fandral chatting to Sif just outside and was about to call out to him when he walked through and sat beside him.

 

“My God, she needs to get out more.”  He also pulled out a pen and proceeded to click it on and off while glancing back at the open doorway.  “She got all snarky when I mentioned us going out again next Saturday.  Anyone would think she’s your mother.  Or worse…”  He pulled a comically dreaded face.  “…your wife.”

 

“Fandral.”  Thor warned before reaching out and taking his pen away, immediately causing the repetitive clicking to cease.  “She’s simply looking out for me.  And for you also, although I don’t know why she bothers with you sometimes.  You’re a lost cause, my friend.”  Handing him his pen back, Thor also passed him the sheet of paper with his notes.  “Now shut up and look at these ideas.”

 

They spent the next couple of minutes going over each other’s notes before Odin returned with a coffee and a chocolate muffin.  Thor gave him a pointed look and Odin scoffed.  “Just don’t tell your Mother.”

 

Thor suddenly heard Sif’s phone ring and within seconds, she had transferred it through to Odin’s extension.  “I have Fárbauti Laufeyson from Jotunheim Enterprises.”  She said before getting up from her desk to shut the office door softly.

 

Odin picked up the receiver.  “This is Odin Borrson,” he paused to listen.  “Of course, Mr Laufeyson.  I’m going to put you on speaker phone now so we may begin.”  Pressing the conference button on the phone, Odin hung the receiver up and turned the unit around so Thor and Fandral could hear better.

 

“Before we begin, I have my two senior Architects, Thor Borrson and Fandral Dash here with me today.”

 

Thor and Fandral both acknowledged their presence with short greetings before a sharp almost rough voice boomed over the speaker.

 

“Very well.  I have my two sons with me, Býleistr and Loki.”

 

Thor listened as he heard two voices send greetings just as he and Fandral had just done and sat back against his chair.  One of the voices sounded almost identical to Fárbauti, but the other voice was deep and smooth with a lilt at the end, almost like he was questioning the validity of the meeting, or rather his presence. Even Fandral picked up on it, judging by the quick glance in Thor’s direction.  Thor just shrugged and returned his eyes to his notes.

 

After about an hour of working out what Fárbauti wanted for his new building and what Asgard Designs could offer, the meeting was starting to wind up.  Timeframes and milestone deadlines were established.  Another meeting was scheduled in 2 weeks’ time to review and pitch the initial ideas and sketches.  They were about to sign off and end the call when that deep velvety voice suddenly resonated through the speaker.

 

“I’d like to directly consult on this project, if I may.  May we set up a time I can come by your offices in person next week?”

 

Odin’s eyes shot up and he glanced at Thor with an ‘it’s up to you’ inflection.  Thor just nodded once.

 

“Not a problem.  I’ll have you meet with Thor and Fandral.  They will contact you later this afternoon with a time suitable for them.”

 

“Thank you, Odin.  I look forward to our next meeting.”  Fárbauti’s voice scratched out before the line went dead.

 

Fandral dropped his pen onto his notes and sat back, stretching his arms above his head.  “Well, that’s highly unusual.  They’re paying us to design and build this.  Why waste resources?”

 

“They’re spending copious amounts of money on this project, Fandral.  Having a Laufeyson hand in every process, no matter how small the step is perhaps what Fárbauti needs to sleep at night,” Odin responded, pushing back his chair and standing up.  “As it is, surely this Loki can’t be that bad.  The man barely said two words the entire meeting.”

 

Thor silently agreed, but remembering that voice alone was giving him small jolts of anticipation to run down through his arms and legs.  They were all standing now and as he picked up his notes and folio, he started to imagine what Loki Laufeyson looked like.  You could never tell someone’s appearance by their voice alone, but Thor could always dream. They passed Sif and said a quick goodbye before they all headed to the lift.  Odin followed them into the car, causing Thor to turn and look at him in question.

 

“What?  I want to walk my two senior architects to their offices.  Is that so hard to imagine?”

 

Fandral burst out laughing and patted Odin on the back.  Odin just looked at him with a neutral expression until Fandral withdrew his hand.  Thor continued.  “No seriously, Dad.  Why?”

 

The doors closed on the lift and they began their descent.  “It’s your Mother.  She wants me to invite you over for dinner this week.  She’s getting worried.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling of the car.  “Of course she is.”

 

He couldn’t really hold it against her though.  She was a wonderfully patient woman and loving mother who Odin absolutely adored and would do anything for.  And well, Thor had been absent of late, so he wasn’t surprised she had recruited her husband to spy on him.

 

“When shall I tell her to expect you?”

 

Thor chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.  “I’ll be there Wednesday at 7:00”

 

After Odin left, Fandral and Thor agreed on the following Monday at 9:00 to have Loki come into the office for their meeting.  After Thor shot a quick email off to relay this information, he and Fandral head to the coffee shop across the street.  With their espressos safely on hand, they took a seat and began bouncing ideas off one another.  It wasn’t until they had been sitting there for over an hour and their notebooks had become full of quickly scrawled notes and concepts that the subject of Saturday was brought up.

 

“So, who are they?”  Fandral drawled suggestively as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Who is what?”  Thor feigned ignorance as he too picked up his coffee to take a sip.  Damn Fandral and his perceptive nature.

 

“The person at the club you’re dying to see again,” Fandral laughed out loud as he watched Thor sputter on his coffee.  “Oh come now, Thor.  We’ve been best friends since college.  I know you.  You loathe social engagements, much less ones that are forced on you by persistent friends,” he wiggled his eyebrows.  “But for _you_ to suggest going out.  Well, there has to be a good reason.  So I think to myself ‘what reason would Thor have for going out?  If he only wanted to get laid, any old club would do.  But no, he insists on returning to the club we visited this Saturday just gone’.  It has to be for a specific reason.”  He paused to take yet another sip of his coffee, which Thor was certain was for dramatic purposes only.  “So, who are they?”  He asked again.

 

“I don’t know.”  Thor offered quietly.  Fandral opened his mouth to interject, but Thor held a hand up.  “No, I mean there is someone, but I have no idea who he is.  He disappeared before I could introduce myself.”

 

“Ahh.  A mystery man.  Tell me more.  What did he look like?”

 

“Tall, dark hair, green eyes.”  Thor smiled at the memory of watching him dance before he suddenly felt the probability of never seeing him again begin to once again weigh down on his chest.  “It doesn’t matter, he won’t be there.”

 

“You never know.  Me, I’m just glad you’re making an effort.  If I had to nag you one more time…”  He left the implication hanging as he watched Thor shake his head and smirk.

 

“We’ll see.  Now hurry up and finish your coffee.  I want to type up these notes before I head home.”

 

As Thor quietly gathered the scattered sheets of paper together into his folio, he silently prayed to the gods for some help.  For some luck.  For just one more opportunity.

 

Saturday couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Mmmm. Stop talking.” The man says softly and Thor feels a shiver run through his body as the rich tone of this man’s voice slides over him. Then suddenly he’s unbuckling Thor’s belt and lowering the zipper on his pants._  
>     
> Thor returns to the scene of the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously hides behind my screen*
> 
> This is my first ever smut scene. Oh gods, please be gentle!

_Well, I’ve got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade, it might be too sharp_

_I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard. Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_

_But you won’t see me fall apart, ‘cause I’ve got an elastic heart_

 

 

For the third time that night, Thor slowly scanned the dancefloor, but there was still no sign of the green-eyed man anywhere.  With an almost petulant sigh, he turned on his stool back towards the bar and picked up his second glass of bourbon.

 

“For the love of God, Thor!  Calm your shit.  We’ve only been here for 20 minutes _and_ it’s only…” Fandral flicked his wrist over to check the time on his watch.  “…just gone 11:00pm.  It was about 1:00am when you saw him last week, right?”  Thor nodded and sighed.

 

“Okay Fandral, you’ve made your point.  I just… I don’t know how to… I’m nervous, okay!”  He downed the rest of his drink in one mouthful and signalled to the bartender for another.

 

“That’s okay, buddy.  I’m about to make your night by taking your mind off lover boy,” Fandral drawled to his left.  Thor handed the bartender some cash and picked up his now replenished glass from in front of him.  He highly doubted it was at all possible to take his mind off something he had been counting down to for almost a week, but he was willing to try anything at that point.  He bit the bullet and asked his friend what he was talking about.

 

“I need a wingman!  I am seeing a whole lot of _hot_ over at the DJ station and I need back up.  So, hurry up and finish your drink.”  He watched as Thor stood and waved his glass in front of him.  “Or we take it to go.”  Thor smiled and jerked his head in the direction of the group of eight or so people that were all standing around near the edge of the dancefloor.  Thor suspected they were waiting for the DJ to begin their set before they started dancing, which probably isn’t too far a stretch of the imagination considering the club was currently playing some of the saddest music Thor had heard in a while.

 

After slowly making their way over to the group, Thor stood beside his friend and watched as he worked his seductive best, jumping in every now and then to add a comical annotation or observation about Fandral, like a loyal and vigilant wingman should.  Before long, Thor found himself having a good time with the motley crew of party goers.  They were fun and energetic and laughed freely.  After a while, a couple of them suggested grabbing one of the booths located along the wall on the far side of the room.  They all began heading over and Thor watched as Fandral was suddenly pushed into the booth between a tiny blonde man wearing a skin-tight black leather waistcoat and an even tinier women who wore nothing more than some artfully placed gaffer tape.  Thor himself was seated at the end next to a cute little brunette named Tony who was telling him all about a man named Steve and how annoying he was and how frustrated he would get with him about things like morals and justice and the plight of the Silky Sifakas of Madagascar.

 

Thor asked him how long he’d been in love with Steve and on a wistful sigh, Tony replied, “as long as I’ve known him.”

 

They all ordered a round of shots and after they were demolished, Fandral began telling grand tales of their college days.  Pretty soon, those stories prompted more of the group to tell their own tales of college woe and before Thor knew it, an hour had passed.  His drink was long gone and he could feel the icy fingers of sobriety start to slide down through his limbs.  He needed a drink!

 

He slowly unfolded his long legs from beneath the table and stood up from the booth.  “Thor!  Where are you going?  I was about to tell them about that time you and I got stuck on that tour bus without our pants!  You gotta stay for that!”

 

Thor flashed him a grin and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I’m just going to go grab another drink.  You want?”  Fandral shook his head before the tiny man on his right lent towards him and started whispering in his ear.  Thor caught Fandral’s eye and winked with a smirk before walking away to the bar.

 

As soon as a new drink was set down on the bar, Thor took it up and tossed it back before tapping the rim for another shot.  After downing the second shot, he pulled out a twenty and pushed it across the counter, nodding and turning away.  He glanced over at the booth where he could see Fandral waving his arms about dramatically and the bevy of men around him lapping it up like ambrosia.  He laughed at his friend and at that moment, both loved and hated him for how easy it all seemed to him.

 

After meandering through the crowd for a while, Thor heard the DJ start up his set; the music thunderous through the club.  There was a sudden surge of people heading to the dancefloor, and before he had time to react, Thor was caught up along with them.  Maybe it was the numerous shots of alcohol in his system, maybe it was just his mind finally snapping and allowing baser needs to take control, but before he knew what he was doing, Thor was dancing along with everyone around him.  The music was fast and heady, the bass was thickly pounding against his chest and he loved it.  He raised his arms above his head, letting the white T shirt he was wearing over his dark pants rise to reveal a strip of his toned stomach.  He suddenly didn’t care about his over-active mind and he let himself be swept away by the music.

 

Hands were touching him, running suggestively down his spine and cupping his ass.  He turned into the touch and grabbed at the owner of the hands, bringing them around to press against his chest.  He was getting hard.  He needed release.  He pulled the man in his arms closer still before they started to grind their hips together, their hands dragging down their backs and pulling at the hems of their shirts.  That was when he felt it.  A prickly sensation; like someone was watching him.  Almost instinctively, Thor turned and scanned his surroundings.

 

And suddenly there he was.  Green eyes, dark hair, pale skin.  Looking straight at him.

 

It was like someone had somehow stolen all the air around him because for a moment, Thor couldn’t breathe.  He was wearing a white button down long sleeved shirt and black jeans, but Thor barely noticed because he was too busy staring at the loveliness of his face, bracketed by hair that fell in dark waves to his shoulders.  He had stopped dancing and was simply standing in the middle of the crowd, staring at his mystery man whilst the world around him kept moving.  His arms had dropped away from the other man he had been dancing with only moments before.  At first he had tried to continue dancing with Thor before he was pulled away by someone else.

 

And suddenly, there was nothing and no one standing between them.

 

Without thinking, Thor stroke over to the green-eyed man where he stood at the edge of the dancefloor, their eyes never wavering.  The man opened his mouth to say something, but Thor was on him before he could utter a sound, kissing him hard and pushing his fingers into the man’s hair.  He stood completely frozen for an instant before opening his mouth further and melting into Thor’s kiss, bringing his hands up to grasp Thor’s biceps.  He moaned softly when Thor nipped at his bottom lip before pushing him away and bringing his fingers up to rub where Thor had just been.

 

For a second, Thor stood before him, completely stunned and worried he has ruined it all when the man suddenly grabbed his hand and began leading him away from the dancefloor and out through one of the side doors.

 

The door shut heavily behind them, cutting out the deafening din of the club.  Finding themselves in a dark corridor, Thor barely had enough time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he was dragged along again, through more doors and down corridors until he was suddenly pushed into a small room, the door closing behind them with a quiet click.

 

“What are you d—”  Thor was cut off by lips forcefully pressing into his and he moaned into it softly, gliding his wet tongue along the bottom lip of the other until he was granted access into his soft warmth of his mouth. Running his hands down the man’s back until they reached the waistband of his pants, he slipped his fingers underneath the hem, feeling the firm heat before sliding them higher to press along the smooth muscular surface of his back.  Thor heard him moan on a breath; almost like a sigh.

 

“Where did you go?  Last week?  I know you saw me,” Thor babbled between kisses.  “Oh god, I want you so bad.”  He moved further down, licking and sucking at the man’s long pale neck.  The skin there was warm and smooth and tasted sweet and sharp.  He ran his teeth along the corded muscle of this throat and _felt_ the vibration of the man’s growl against his lips.

 

By now Thor was desperately hard and ground his hips forward trying to create some form of friction.  Instead, as his hardness finally pressed against the evident erection of his companion, he found himself pushed harshly against the door they had just come through.

 

“What ar—”

 

“Mmmm, stop talking.”  The man hissed before kissing him harshly.  Thor felt a shiver run through his body as the rich tone of this man’s voice slid over him.  Suddenly he began unbuckling Thor’s belt and lowering the zipper on his pants, his hand pushing into his boxers.  Before Thor inebriated mind could catch up, the other man had Thor’s cock out and was bringing him off with slow deliberate strokes.  Thor’s head fell back against the door as the man leaned over to run his tongue along Thor’s throat, his breath fast and hitched.  For several minutes, the only noises that could be heard were Thor’s gasping breaths and the lush strokes the man’s hands were making along Thor’s rigid length.

 

Six months with nothing but his hands and the mere fact this man had been invading his thoughts for the last week had Thor feeling the all too familiar tightening deep in his groin far too soon.  He reached down and pulled the man’s hand away before grabbing him by his ass and hauling his hips against Thor’s own, their chests pressed together.  “Not yet.” Thor rasped before capturing his mouth in a kiss; all noise and lust.

 

Thor cupped his hand at the back of the other’s neck and speared his fingers into the dark hair, feeling the soft texture and fighting the urge to grasp it in his palm and pull.  He smelled of crisp shampoo and something not unlike a heady cologne that had Thor’s senses reeling.  The other man started to kiss his way along Thor’s jawline, adding a few gentle nips to his throat before reaching Thor’s collarbone and nibbling his way down to the shirt’s collar.  Soft fingers began popping the buttons open without effort and once the sides were loose and hanging free, they were pushed aside so he could lower his face to Thor’s chest.

 

Light kisses turned into nips and bites, which in turn became teeth being dragging across the expanse of his chest.  Suddenly his left nipple was engulfed in the wet heat of the man’s mouth as he started to suck hard.  Blood was brought to the surface and Thor knew it would bruise exquisitely.

 

He lolled his head to the side as his eyes tried to make out the man currently kissing his way down past the small dip of his belly button.  There wasn’t a single inch of his body that wasn’t on fire right then.  He could barely see, but there was enough light emanating from a digital clock on the far side of the room for him to see it was a small office of some kind.  There was a desk, a chair and a filing cabinet next to the desk.  This was much preferable to some dank men’s bathroom.  It was warm and clean and light enough to show him the man on his knees in front of him, his tongue following the light dusting of hair leading down to the golden thatch of neatly trimmed pubic hair.  Thor was watching him in awe when he suddenly tipped his head to the side and looked up at him.  And then the man’s hands rose and grasped either side of Thor’s pants, pulling them down roughly until they were mid-thigh.  Free of its confines, Thor’s cock sprang free and sat mere inches from the man’s face.

 

Thor felt like a puppet on a string; only his strings had been cut.  He tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out, only short and sharp huffs of breath.  Even through the darkness of the room, Thor could see the man smirk before he leaned forward to lick a stripe along the entire underside of Thor’s prick, base to tip.  Cool fingers reached around to rub along the crease where his ass met the top of this thigh as he hauled Thor’s hips forward and swallowed his cock so far that it hit the back of his throat.  Thor’s hand shot out to brace himself against the door as he felt the man’s throat flutter around the leaking head.  It took all his strength not to jerk his hips forward right then and face fuck the gorgeous man currently sucking him down.

 

Thor choked on a sob and grabbed a handful of dark hair with his free hand.  “T-touch yourself.” He whispered roughly.  The suction increased on his cock for a moment as the hands holding him to the other man suddenly disappeared.  He heard the distinct sound of material being pushed aside and felt the hot breath of the man exhale over the sensitive skin of Thor’s shaft, having had clearly just taken himself in hand.

 

Thor didn’t think he could get any harder, but the vibrations of the man’s moaning around the fat girth of his cock caused a pulse of heat to flow down through him, ending at the head with a glistening bead of pre-come.

 

The sight of this gorgeous man in his knees, sucking his cock down at the same time as jerking his hand over his own dick was too much for Thor.  He could feel the pressure building as his breathing became shorter and shorter and yet, he could not look away.  He knew this moment would stay with him always.  If he were to die tomorrow, he would gladly go, knowing that fate granted him this boon; his wish.

 

“Oh god, I’m coming!”  Thor gasped while attempting to pull him off and away.  The man grunted in refusal and quickened his pace; both on Thor and on his own cock.  The sounds of stroking get faster and wetter as Thor felt his balls clench and pull up.  His fingers grasped the man’s hair almost painfully tight before he stopped breathing.  Moments later, he exhaleed loudly on a long, drawn out moan as he released into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.  The man pulled away and opened his mouth to catch the creamy ropes of come as they pulseed out of Thor, at last reaching up to sweep his tongue across the slit.  He audibly swallowed every drop before falling back on his heels, his hand still working over himself, but now with a lust-filled determination.

 

And although Thor was still coming down from one of the most intense orgasms of his entire life, when he finally opened his eyes and saw the man laid out before him, he immediately dropped to his knees, diving down to take the long cock into his mouth at last.  Thor pushed his fingers into each of the man’s hip bones to hold him in place even as his lips descended along the hot length.  He pushed the man’s hands away and they were instantly brought up to begin combing through Thor’s hair.  It was almost gentle, like a lover’s caress and not a dirty fuck in a random room of a club.

 

The thought pulled a groan from Thor as his cheeks hollowed out on the ascent.  He didn’t want it to be like this.  He wanted to get to know him first, play it at least a little cool, but when their eyes met, everything had just fallen away; reason, sensibility, all his inhibitions.

 

His hand squeezed the man’s hips as he began to speed up.  The almost silent gasps were the only sounds the man was making alongside Thor’s loud slurping.  Thor wished he would make some noise.  He could already feel his softened cock twitch in response to the other man’s gentle sighs.

 

If only they were at his place, in his bed and completely naked.  Thor would have him moaning so loudly his neighbours would have no trouble discerning what activities he and his delicious friend were partaking in.

 

But they weren’t at home, nor were they in his bed.  They were still at the club, where they could still hear the distant thumbing of bass lines and crowds cheering.

 

“Yes, yes.”  The man hissed as his hips began to buck his cock up into Thor’s mouth harder.  “Fuuuuuuck.”

 

Thor could feel he was so close and just needed that last push over the edge, so he trailed his hand around and pushed a finger past the waistband of his underwear and into the cleft of his ass.  The result was instantaneous as Thor’s mouth was suddenly filled with hot bitter come.  He sucked him right through his orgasm before lifting off the spent cock.  After swallowing, the other man grabbed Thor by his collar and pulled him down and smashed his lips against him.  Their tongues swirled together and Thor could taste his own spend, just as he was certain the other man could taste his.  It was heady and even though Thor was still intoxicated, he felt a small moment of clarity at what had just transpired.

 

Slowly they both stood and in the dark, began to redress themselves.  Thor could see marks on the other man’s hips where his fingers had pressed in.  Oh, they were going to bruise quite lovely, he thought to himself.  Thor watched the other man as he quietly finished dressing before running his fingers through his hair like a comb.  He looked up then and locked eyes with Thor and it was almost like a magnet pulling them towards one another because within seconds, his hand was on Thor’s cheek and they were kissing and running their hands over each other.  Thor smiled into the kiss.

 

“What’s your name?”  He suddenly whispered into the man’s raven hair, pressing kisses just behind his ear.

 

“No.”  Came the reply.  Oh god, that voice.  So rich, so deep.

 

Hang on…

 

Thor’s heart suddenly froze as he stepped back.  “I don’t understand.”

 

“No names.”  The man turned and moved towards the door.  “I-I have to go.”  Panic bubbled in Thor’s chest.

 

“No, no, no… don’t go.  Please.”

 

“I don’t do the whole relationship thing.  Sorry.”

 

The door was opened.

 

“That’s fine, I understand.  But please, I came back tonight to find you.  You can’t leave now!”

 

“This was…”  He met his eyes then and Thor could see regret reflected back.  “This was actually really nice, but I can’t.”

 

Thor reached out, but his clumsy hands only grasped air.

 

And once again, the green-eyed man was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor didn’t know how he made it out of those corridors and back to the main part of the club, let alone how he got home, but as he opened his blurry eyes the next day, he knew 3 things.  One, he was never drinking again.  Two, he was determined to find that green-eyed man and either fuck him senseless again or take him out for coffee.  And three, he was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

 

After indeed throwing up like a champion, Thor brushed his teeth, took a long hot shower before padding out to his kitchen looking for something to eat.  He found his wallet, keys and his phone sitting on the marble benchtop, the phone battery long since flat.  He checked the time on the wall clock.  Two o’clock.  He wondered if Fandral was up yet before realising that he needed to eat before he could tackle anything resembling intelligent conversation.  He plugged his phone into the wall charger and set about cooking bacon and scrambled eggs.

 

A serve of hot food, aspirin and a bottle of water later, Thor felt somewhat restored to his normal self.  He grabbed his now partially-charged phone and headed into the living room to call Fandral.  There was nothing on TV, so he left it switched off as he dialled.

 

It almost rings out before it’s finally answered.  “The fuck, man?  Show some respect!  Some of us didn’t get to bed until late.  And by late, I mean this morning.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes.  “Fine!  Get your sorry ass out of bed, have a shower and ring me back.”  He ended the call and decided that he was going to nap while waiting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This had better be worth it, Thor or so help me, I’m coming over there right now and kicking your ass.”  Fandral groaned through the receiver an hour later when he finally called back.  “On second thought, I can’t come over right now because even breathing hurts.  Take a raincheck?”

 

“I saw him again, Fandral,” Thor said.  “He was there, at the club.  We—”

 

“Ahh, I did wonder where you had disappeared to. Sooooo…” Thor could almost hear him waggling his eyebrows from across town.  “Did you fuck his pretty ass into the next century or am I going to have to hire you a prostitute?”

 

Thor chuckled softly because that was exactly the kind of thing Fandral would do.  “Not quite, but we didn’t _not_ do anything.”

 

“Well, why are you calling me when you could be in bed, doing all kinds of deliciously unspeakable things to him?”

 

“Because he took off!  Again!”  Thor sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face as he rested his head against the back of the sofa.  “I was nothing more than a quickie at the back of the club, Fandral and it’s weird because for the last 2 years, I _was_ him!  I would fuck them and leave them without batting an eyelid!  And I didn’t care because I didn’t want to!”  He sighed.

 

“Sort of sucks being the one feeling used instead of being the one doing the using,” Fandral observed softly.

 

“You have no fucking idea,” Thor replied ruefully.

 

The sound of a can being cracked open hissed sharply through the speaker of Thor’s phone.  “Please tell me that’s a soda.”

 

Fandral gave a wry little laugh.  “Hair of the dog, my friend.”

 

“I weep for your liver.”

 

There’s silence for a minute or so, not that Thor was particularly concerned.  He could hear Fandral drinking whatever the hell it was he was drinking while he raised his hand to massage his temple gently.  “I didn’t even get his name.”  He finally said softly.

 

He heard Fandral sigh.  “You basically feel like a used piece of shit right now, Thor but it won’t be forever.  Just chalk this up to some really great not quite ‘not-sex’ and take a breather.  I promise to be less pushy with you… 12% less pushy!”

 

Thor laughed deeply and felt better.  This was why Fandral was his best friend.  “You’re an ass.”

 

“Ahh, but do you feel better?”

 

“As hard as it is to admit, yes.”

 

“Well then, I’m an ass who is good at his job!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After he finished chatting to Fandral, Thor spent the rest of the afternoon doing all the domestic things he never got time to take care of during the week, like his laundry and unloading the dishwasher.  He visited the gym on the ground floor of the apartment building for an hour.  And although Fandral’s words had cheered him up earlier, by that evening Thor was back to feeling dejected.  He made a lasagne for dinner and after washing his solitary plate, glass and cutlery, he decided there was nothing he could do that would distract him from the constant reel of thoughts running on a loop in his mind, so he headed to bed.  He put his phone back on charge, checked his satchel to make sure he had everything ready for the morning…

 

“Ahh shit!”  He had that 9:00 meeting with Loki Laufeyson!  Reaching across his bed, he quickly changed his alarm to go off an hour sooner so he could get to work earlier than his normal 6:30 and prepare.

 

Switching off the light, he sighed as he slid between the cool crisp sheets.

 

The last thing that ran through Thor’s conscious mind before sleep took him was that beautiful deep voice…

 

_“This was actually really nice, but I can’t.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

By 7:30 the next morning, Thor had put together quite a comprehensive array of drawings with a few different ideas and projections.

 

By 8:00, Fandral was sitting next to him with his own drawings to add to the mix.

 

By 8:45, Thor was fully prepared and organised.  He was leaning against the edge of the long table in the conference room he booked for the meeting, his foot tapping impatiently.

 

By 8:55, he had finished his coffee and had started to pace.  Fandral shook his head and silently chuckled while checking his emails on his phone.

 

At precisely 9:00, one of the Administration Assistants popped her head in the room to let them know Loki Laufeyson had arrived.  Thor asked her to show him in as he cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

 

The door opened and Thor watched as the object of his thoughts for the last week purposely stride in wearing a tailored charcoal grey suit and a smile on his gorgeous face.  As soon as his green eyes meet Thor’s however, he stopped dead in his tracks and the smile melted away.

 

“You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too horrendous to read. It was bloody hard writing pronouns for an unnamed character. There are only so many ways you can write ‘he did this to him’ before you throw your hands up and say “who did what to whom now?”
> 
>  
> 
> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Eye of the Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pulling on his black boxer briefs, Loki’s fingers accidentally caught the small bruises that dotted his left hip bone; his mind instantly taking him back to Saturday night at Volstagg’s club._
> 
> Why hello there, Mr Laufeyson. Fancy meeting you here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

 

_And you’re locked inside my heart, and your melody’s an art_

_And I won’t let the terror in, I’m stealing time_

_Through the eye of the needle_

 

 

 

_I hate my life!_

 

That was the usually the first thought that entered Loki’s mind upon waking each and every single morning for most of his life.

 

And this morning was no different.  After turning off his alarm and looking forlornly at the time on his bedside clock – 6:30 – he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to begin his morning routine with a heavy heart.  While waiting for the shower to warm up, he ran his hands over his face and sighed.  His life was an absolute train wreck right now and the last thing he needed was anything remotely related to finance.

 

He had tried many times to justify any actual requirement on his part to be involved in the ever-growing Laufeyson Empire.  He had no interest in finance whatsoever.  In fact, if he were to be completely honest with himself, he abhorred all forms of mathematics.  He had never been particularly good at it, so he had never bothered learning any more than was absolutely necessary.

 

That was until Fárbauti leant heavily on Loki to obtain his Master’s Degree in Finance from Vanaheim University.  Loki had wanted to pursue a degree in Graphic Design instead, but Fárbauti couldn’t abide having both an artist _and_ a gay man in his immediate family.  He was quite forceful with his threats against Loki, from cutting him off financially to actually threatening physical violence.  Loki wasn’t sure how serious his father had been about it, but back then he had absolutely zero courage to take a stand.

 

And so in the end, Loki had studied Finance to become a Financial Planner and went to work in his Father’s office alongside his older brother, Býleistr.

 

He sighed and slowly began working the shampoo into his hair.  He took small satisfaction in that at least he wouldn’t have to see his father today.  Instead, his quick thinking had granted him a boon.  During the conference call he, his father and his brother had with Asgard designs last week, Loki’s requested direct input into designing the new skyscraper his father was paying several million to build, knowing said input would draw him away from Jotunheim Enterprises whilst the project was active.  It was win win; time away from Jotunheim, time away from finance and most especially, time away from his father.

 

After finishing his shower, Loki dried himself off and stood in front of the mirror, contemplating the frizzy mess that was his hair.  He applied serum and went about taming it to a somewhat manageable state.  He could probably stand to get it cut, but his hair was the one thing Fárbauti couldn’t control and he had been trying to get Loki to cut it for years.  His vindictive nature would have him grow it all the way down to his knees if it pissed his father off just a little.  Looking at it now as the serum did its job and became a glossy cascade of soft dark waves, Loki smirked and turned away towards the bedroom.

 

He had a 9:00 meeting that morning with Thor Borrson and Fandral Dash at Asgard Designs’ downtown office.  He was actually looking forward to it, although he would never admit it.  Architecture, while not an incredibly stimulating topic of conversation as far as Loki was concerned, was in part, graphics-based, which always calmed his panic.

 

Pulling on his black boxer briefs, Loki’s fingers accidentally caught the small bruises that dotted his left hip bone, his mind instantly taking him back to Saturday night at Volstagg’s club.

 

He had never meant to do anything with that man!  Indeed he was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen in all this time since coming the realisation he was gay at the age of 15.  He had seen him at the club the week before.  He had been dancing like a class A prick-tease, knowing full well the man at the bar had been staring.  When he had started walking over to him however, Loki had panicked.  He had watched as the blonde was waylaid by those twins though, so had taken his chance, slipping away and hiding out the back.

 

For all his seemingly immeasurable bravado, Loki really was chicken shit.

 

That was, until Saturday 2 nights ago when he had seen the man at the club again.  This time it had been the other man on the dance floor and not Loki; smiling and laughing and having fun.  Loki still thought he was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen and he was oh so tempted to just approach him.  It wasn’t until he was about to move closer that he had watched another dancer run their hand down the man’s back and grab his ass.  Loki’s Adonis seemed to enjoy it though, turning where he had been standing to wrap his arms around whoever had grabbed him.  Loki had felt an intense burst of jealousy bloom inside his chest as his heart had lurched.

 

Loki had suddenly felt the childish inclination to grab the gorgeous blonde and pull him away from the dance floor, away from those who would attempt to have him.

 

_He’s mine!_

 

And it had been at that exact moment that Loki had realised he was not as in control of his emotions as he thought he was.  His mask was slipping.  He could feel heat on his cheeks as a tell-tale blush began to flush.

 

Of course, this had been the very moment _he_ decided to look over and meet Loki’s eyes.  Something had passed between them; unspoken want, unbridled lust.  He had watched those cerulean eyes darken and he felt his legs weaken.  His breath had hitched.  His pulse had quickened.

 

Right then, Loki had wanted nothing more than that man‘s lips on his.  To have his hands running over every inch of his body.

 

_Oh god, how would he taste?_

 

Loki had then watched the opus of his own emotions play across the other man’s face.  It was quite poetic really.

 

Loki didn’t remember when the other man had approached him, or how long they had stood there devouring each other’s lips.  He did, however remember the exact moment he had grabbed the other man’s hand, leading him over to the door marked ‘Staff Only’ on the far side of the room.  He was friends with the owner Volstagg and knew he wouldn’t mind if Loki borrowed one of the small unused storage rooms at the back of the club for—

 

— Suddenly Loki’s phone buzzed from where it sat on his bedside table, dragging him back into the present.  Checking it, Loki saw it was a text from his father: **_Don’t fuck this up!  I let you have this, just remember that._**

 

Loki would have loved nothing more than to respond to that text with a scathing retort, but Fárbauti would never let him get away with it.  He would be fired… _he didn’t care about that_.  He would be disowned… _once again, not so much a problem than an inconvenience_.  But here’s the kicker – he would be denied access to Býleistr, irrespective of the fact they were both adults, and that was something Loki could not bear!

 

Fárbauti knew this and loved to dangle that proverbial golden carrot in Loki’s face.  He hadn’t become as successful a businessman as he had by being nice!  He held all the aces in his hand.

 

Gah!  Loki snarled and finished dressing quickly before gathering up his things and making his way to the kitchen.  While the _Keurig_ brewed his first espresso of the morning, Loki leant against the marble countertop and closed his eyes.  His relationship with his father had always been tense; considering that Fárbauti blamed Loki for killing his mother, Näl.  Loki had never truly met her.  Indeed, she had carried him and gave birth to him, but something had gone wrong within minutes of Loki being born and suddenly, she had died right there in the hospital room.

 

Apparently, when the doctors had advised Fárbauti of what had happened, he became enraged and left the hospital without even visiting Loki.

 

It would be two days before he was collected from the hospital by Fárbauti’s housekeeper.  And another year before Fárbauti would go near him.  Although reluctant to reveal any of it to him, Haldis, his nanny and closest confidant growing up had told him Fárbauti would walk into a room, see her holding the infant Loki, turn and leave the room.

 

Even after all these years of anger and bitterness, this thought alone was the one that made him sad.  He was an innocent baby.  And yet Fárbauti hated him still!  Did he not care even a little?

 

Apparently not.  Býleistr received praise and gifts and affection from Fárbauti.  Loki received disdain, disappointment and barely concealed resentment.  As soon as Loki turned 5, he was shipped off to boarding school overseas.  Haldis was kept on retainer and was brought back for every break until Loki was old enough to look after himself.  Even then Loki would still visit her often.  He was starved for affection and she was the only bright light in his darkened childhood.

 

Býleistr was the only other person in Loki’s early life who meant anything.  Although he was already in middle school when Näl died, his reaction to Loki’s birth was the opposite of Fárbauti.  Instead of pushing him away, he brought Loki closer.  But never in front of their father for Býleistr was still only a child himself and both feared and loved him.  So, when Fárbauti wasn’t there, Býleistr showered Loki with love and kisses and cuddles.  Caressed his hair and held his hand.  They took to playing hide and seek in the large house while Haldis made their lunches, measured each other’s height against the doorframe to Býleistr’s bedroom.  He would tell Loki that he was loved and not to listen to their father.  Loki’s child-mind couldn’t comprehend what he was being told, but he would nod and smile before running at Býleistr’s legs, trying to upend him to the floor so he could jump up and down on him.

 

When Haldis passed away a few years ago, Loki had felt the loss keenly for she had been Loki’s mother _and_ father and now she was gone.  Býleistr knew Loki would be hurting, so he had put in for leave from work, told his father he and Loki had plans and had taken his brother to the snow for a week.  They had skied and drank, slept in and stayed up late talking about all the wonderful things Haldis had done for them over the years.  It had been wonderful and cathartic and just what Loki had needed at the time.

 

Then of course, there was Járnsaxa; the daughter of his late mother’s sister.  She was the secret cousin Loki and Býleistr hid from Fárbauti, having only entered their lives during Loki’s senior years of high school.  She was there for him when Býleistr couldn’t be.  She was Loki’s touchstone for life; fearless, fierce, ferocious.

 

All the things Loki wasn’t.

 

Because Býleistr was Loki’s world and Fárbauti knew it!

 

Making himself his second coffee, Loki grabbed his black leather satchel and loaded it up with everything he would need for the day.  As soon as the brew was complete, he drank it fast before heading to the door.  He didn’t know how long the commute would be on a Monday morning, so he made sure he would leave an hour for travel.  The last thing he wanted to be was late on his first day.

 

As it was, the freeway into the heart of the city was fairly free flowing with only a few congested areas, but was still slow enough that by the time Loki was pulling into the underground carpark beneath the Asgard Design building, he had less than ten minutes before he was due upstairs.  He locked his car, threw his satchel over his shoulder and made his way to the elevator.

 

He travelled up to the ground floor and walked over to the front counter.  The lady who sat behind the desk looked up as he approached; her eyes darted quickly down the clean lines of his suit before they climbed back up to meet his own.  She smiled brightly, with an appreciative gleam in her eye.

 

“Good morning, how may I help you?”  She asked, not even trying to hide the innuendo from her inflection.  His eyebrows shot up for a split second before he schooled his expression once more.

 

“Loki Laufeyson.  I have a 9:00 with Thor Borrson and Fandral Dash.”

 

She lowers her gaze to the computer and after tapping her keyboard for a few seconds, she looks back up.  “They’re in the 9th floor meeting room awaiting your arrival.  Please make your way up and Alexandra will meet you at the lift.”  She sighed and watched as he walked over to the sleek stainless steel doors and pressed the call button.  Thankfully, he only had to wait about twenty seconds because he just knew she was watching.  He couldn’t help but smirk.  He wasn’t a vain man, but he knew he was attractive.  It wasn’t her fault he had absolutely no interest in women.  No, he certainly had a particular type.  Big, blonde, muscular with gorgeous blue eyes and a velvety deep voice.

 

_“I know you saw me.”_

 

Loki closed his eyes and tipped his head back.  He could see _him_ now in his mind.  Pushed hard against the door in the storage room, with his lips soft and pliant against Loki’s own.  He had tasted of apples and bourbon.

 

_“Oh god, I want you so bad.”_

 

Loki took a deep calming breath and tried to push away the delicious memories.  He did not want to go into this meeting with a throbbing erection!

 

“Dammit.” He cursed as the lift car started to slow.  He shook his head and ran a quick hand over his suit, making sure he was as immaculate as he was not ten minutes ago.

 

The doors opened Loki found himself looking down at a small redheaded woman who stood smiling softly.  “Good morning, Mr Laufeyson.  This way please.” She turned and started walking away, forcing Loki to exit the lift and quickly move to keep pace.

 

The offices were plush and spacious.  They were laid out in an open plan and were light and airy; golden and bright.  No one seemed to infringe on anyone else’s work area and to Loki, it seemed important everyone had their own space.  Loki wished his own office was set out in such a way; alas, the Jotunheim Enterprises building was a frigid landscape.  Full of dark narrow hallways and small offices with no natural light.  Cold, uninviting and altogether a horrid place to spend such a large amount of your day at.  But nevertheless, he will see what Asgard Designs had to show him.  Maybe he could push for something like this.

 

They stopped at a set of large double doors.  The woman motioned for Loki to wait a moment and disappeared through the doors.  She returned within seconds and smiled.  “Please go through, Mr Laufeyson.”

 

He exuded an aura of aloof indifference as he strode into the room.  He was in control.  He was professional.  He was Loki Laufeyson, for god’s sake!  He would conquer this meeting and Asgard Designs will have met their match!

 

He looked up then and felt the last vestiges of colour drain from his already pale complexion.  It was him!  The guy from the club!  Be cool Loki, you can handle this.  You’re a mature adult capable of—

 

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me!”

 

 

 

 

Damn his mouth!  So much for the ‘professional businessman’ play Loki thought to himself ruefully as his quickly gathered his wits.  He covered his utter mortification at speaking out of turn by smiling apologetically.  “Sorry about that.  I have no excuse for that outburst.”  He pushed his right hand out towards the other man in the room, who was wearing the most quizzical expression on his handsome face.  He had one eyebrow raised in surprise, but he wasn’t looking at Loki.  He was starting at his colleague.  Loki was about to withdraw his hand when the man suddenly came out of his daze and took Loki’s hand.  His handshake was cool and firm.  “Loki Laufeyson.  Nice to meet you.”

 

“Fandral Dash.  Likewise, Mr Laufeyson,” he chuckled.  “Well, I think we can forego any icebreakers we may have thought necessary seeing as you seem to know my esteemed colleague, Thor.”  He motioned to Thor with a wave of his hand.

 

The blonde appeared to be frozen in some form of shock, a blank expression plastered across his gorgeous face.  Yes, Loki thought to himself with a petulant sigh, he still thought he was one of the most beautiful men Loki had ever seen.  Damn him!

 

Nevertheless, Loki cursed at the irony and almost smiled.  _The_ Thor Borrson was his mystery blonde from the club.  The odds were phenomenal.

 

“ _Thor_!”  Fandral snapped.

 

The blonde blinked and shook his head as if to snap himself out of the trance.  Loki almost burst out laughing; he actually _shook_ his head!  Who did that, he asked himself.  6 foot tall golden blonde gay men, apparently.

 

“H-Hello Mr Laufeyson.  I’m Thor Borrson.  Welcome to Asgard Designs.  Won’t you please have a seat and we’ll get started.  Would you like a coffee, though?  I’m making a coffee.  I feel like a coffee.  Fandral, did you want a coffee, I’m just going to—“  He mumbled rapidly before walking out of the room, cutting off his own spiel.

 

Fandral quickly took a seat at the long desk and motioned for Loki to do the same with an apologetic smile.  As Loki placed his satchel on the table and pulled out a chair, Fandral reached over and switched on the projector.  The far wall suddenly lit up with Asgard Design’s company logo.  The slide was titled _‘Jotunheim Enterprises: National Headquarters Upgrade Proposal – Stage 1’_.

 

“I’m sure Thor won’t be a moment.  He has the morning set aside for timeline establishment before we get stuck into fielding ideas.  Does this seem agreeable to you?”

 

Loki nodded in reply.  He was impressed with this man.  There was a huge white elephant floating right in front of them and he is continuing as if it wasn’t there.  He was either really smart or dumb as a post; Loki wasn’t sure which at this stage.  He decided he would wait and see before making any further character assessments.  For the next few minutes, Loki occupied himself by setting up his laptop.

 

Minutes passed.

 

Fandral clicked a couple of things on his own laptop, which was already set up, but Loki refused to raise his eyes above the top of his screen.  He just knew Fandral was staring.

 

The seconds seemed to crawl.  The tension was awkward.  Fandral looked to the door and sighed.  Loki knew then he had stuffed up royally.

 

_Fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After crossing his legs, Loki leaned back and regarded Thor’s obvious discomfort with an almost amused expression. “So, a funny thing happened at my 9 o’clock meeting. Turns out my professional and private lives have converged.” He visualised the statement by dove-tailing his fingers together in front of his face._
> 
> Ground rules are laid bare.

_Help me, I’m holding on for dear life,_

_won’t look down, won’t open my eyes._

_Keep my glass full until morning light,_

_‘cause I’m just holding on for tonight, on for tonight._

 

 

A million thoughts ran through Thor’s mind as he stood in the kitchen waiting for the machine to finish making his coffee.  Like what the _fuck_ he was going to do about the man currently in the meeting room with Fandral.  The man who had been dominating Thor’s conscious mind for more than a week.  The man who right now already pulling Thor’s thoughts to some of the most inappropriate scenarios he didn’t even know existed.  The man who not 48 hours ago had been sucking his _cock_!

 

Jesus, this was going to test every resolve Thor had put in place for this morning’s meeting.  He thought he would be simply dealing with Fárbauti’s spoilt son, here to spy for his father; instead he was faced with the real possibility that for the first time in his working life, he may no longer be able to maintain a professional relationship with his client.

 

Thor ran a hand down his face and groaned.  Just perfect!  He needed to calm the hell down first and foremost.  He’d never lost a client and he wasn’t going to start now.  He didn’t know who Loki was when they met at the club.  Hell, Thor had even asked him his name and Loki had refused.  Oh god, what if Loki knew all along and was playing dumb?  The shocking thought only remained for a moment though when Thor pictured Loki’s face upon entering the meeting room.  You couldn’t fake that kind of surprise.

 

The coffee machine suddenly started beeping obnoxiously at him.  He reached forward to grab his cup, but lost his grip when it hissed steam all over his hand.  Like slow motion, Thor watched as the cup somersaulted its way to the floor, coating his leg thoroughly in scalding liquid.  He shouted in alarm and stumbled back away from the machine which was now spitting and snarling.  Flicking the excess liquid from his hands, Thor shook his leg and walked out of the kitchen.  The coffee was now cooling fast on his leg and the fabric was clinging like static.

 

“This day can blow me!”  He mumbled as he made his way over to the men’s room.

  

* * *

 

 

He attempted to rinse his pants, which were dry-clean only and therefore completely ruined!  He blotted the stain with paper towel, cursing himself the whole time.  After a few minutes of trying to use the hand dryer to dry his pant leg, he realised it had now been about 10 minutes since he had left the meeting.  He swore once again and dashed out of the room.

 

Rushing back, he exhaled a lung full of air he didn’t realise he had been holding when he burst in and saw that Loki was still there, sitting at the table with Fandral opposite him.  They both looked up at him and the dishevelled state he was currently in with wide eyes.

 

“What happened to you?”  Fandral exclaimed as he stood in alarm.

 

Thor looked down and realised he had forgotten to tuck his shirt back into his pants after trying to clean them.  His waistcoat was unbuttoned also.  All in all, he looked like he had just been mugged.  “I apologise for the delay.  I had a slight disagreement with the coffee machine and I consequently ended up wearing my coffee instead.”

 

Quickly tucking his shirt in and rebuttoning his waistcoat, Thor made his way over to where he had his things set up.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Loki smirking.  He felt his cheeks flushing with heat and colour – he felt like a damn teenager in high school and his crush had just walked in.

 

It was a veritable nightmare!

 

“Okay, let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

 

After over 2 hours of solid work, they decided to break for lunch.  Loki walked over to the window with his mobile at his ear, obviously checking in with the office.  Fandral rolled his eyes at Thor, motioning him to follow him over to the other side of the room.

 

“What the hell, Thor?  I can’t even begin to-- I don’t know where—“  He sighed and pinched the top of his nose.  “What the hell, Thor?”

 

Thor shakes his head and looks at the carpet.  “It’s him, Fandral.”  He whispered.  “The man from the club!”

 

“ _Really_?  I had no idea!”  He responded sarcastically.

 

“I’m sorry, okay!”  Thor hissed in reply.  “Look, we’ll talk later.  I’m going to go speak to Alexandra and find out how much longer until lunch is delivered.  God, I need a coffee.”

 

“I think coffee is the last thing you need right now, you fucking idiot.”  Fandral gave a small huff and smirked.  “You got skills, my friend.  Now, get out of here.”

 

Thor took one last look at Loki as he stood silhouetted against the bright midday sun leaking through the blinds.  He was murmuring quietly into his phone and he turned his head slightly to look at Thor for a moment before running his eyes down the length of Thor’s body.  Thor felt something stir in his chest and he knew he was blushing.  Loki smirked and turned away.

 

* * *

 

 

After speaking with Alexandra about organising lunch, Thor decided to slip away to his office for a quick five minutes.  As much as his heart was screaming at him to return to the meeting room (and by extension, Loki), he needed to be as far away from the distraction of those eyes while he attempted to rein in his emotions and use rationality to solve all his current quandaries.

 

For indeed, if he were being completely honest with himself, Thor had reached a cross roads.  On one hand, the fates had listened and dropped Loki into his lap not once, not twice, but thrice!  Surely to not at least pursue any possible avenues of a relationship would be like taking this gift and throwing it back at them.  However on the other hand, he was also now a client and Thor’s professional ethos was in direct opposition.

 

Then there was the other issue.  The one where Loki had no interest in Thor as anything more than the man he gave head to in a nightclub storage room.  He had said it himself.  He had said he didn’t do relationships.  He had refused to give his name.  These were not the actions of someone who wanted to explore opportunities provided by something as altruistic as fate.

 

Disheartened, he leant back in his chair and stared at the stark white ceiling of his office.  The overhead fluorescent bulb hummed gently and he took a few deep breaths.  He guessed it really didn’t matter if he did want to do something about it.   If Loki was unreceptive, it was worth all for naught anyway.

 

“So this is the office of _the_ Thor Borrson – architect extraordinaire?”  A sardonic voice suddenly growled from the doorway.  Thor gasped and shot his hands out to grab the edge of his desk lest he fall backwards off his chair.  Once he righted himself, he looked up to find Loki leaning against the doorframe casually inspecting his fingernails with an almost bored expression on his face.

 

Thor stood up and ran a hand through his hair, his face flushing.  “Sorry, I was just um…”

 

“Hiding?  Contemplating the meaning of life?  Trying to figure out why a raven is like a writing desk?”  He pondered with a smirk and pushed himself away from the doorframe and further into the office.  Gently, he used his foot to release the stopper at the bottom of the door and Thor watched as it slowly swung closed.

 

“Loki.  I apologise if I have acted—“

 

Loki waves his hand to silence him and takes a seat in the chair on the opposite side of Thor’s desk.  Thor himself remained standing for another 30 seconds before he sat back down.

 

After crossing his legs, Loki leaned back and regarded Thor’s obvious discomfort with an almost amused expression.  “So, a funny thing happened at my 9 o’clock meeting.  Turns out my professional and private lives have converged.”  He visualised the statement by dove-tailing his fingers together in front of his face.

 

Thor took a deep breath and nodded.  “So it would seem.”  His voice is only just above a whisper.

 

Thor doesn’t know what to do.  With his laptop currently hooked up in the meeting room, he had nothing to shield himself from Loki’s gaze.  At least with a computer, he could have pretended to be busy, or at the very least had something to divert his eyes.  Without it, the desk was bare and Thor found he couldn’t _not_ stare at the man in front of him.  The charcoal suit he was wearing was tailored to his frame and was matched perfectly with a crisp white shirt and eggshell blue tie.

 

“Yes, so it would seem.”  Loki placed his hand on the desk then; palms down as he leant forward.  The dangerous glint in his eyes was alarming enough to have Thor lean away in consternation.  “However, I have absolutely no intention of letting this effect my job here.  It took far too long for the board to convince father a new Headquarters was needed and even longer to get Asgard Designs on board.  Fárbauti Laufeyson is a stubborn bastard; even the smallest glitch will cause him to stall!  There is no way in hell I’m going through all that again because two mature adults couldn’t keep their dicks in their pants.  I suggest you follow my example and pretend Saturday didn’t happen.  Sound good?”

 

Thor’s heart fell and he nodded.

 

Loki suddenly smiled brightly and stood up, brushing invisible lint from his sleeve.  “Excellent.  Well, so far, I’m very impressed by what you’ve shown me.  Shall we return?  I’m starving.”

  

* * *

 

 

It had just gone 4 o’clock when Loki began packing up his laptop.  Thor was still rapidly writing in his notebook as well as reaching over to roughly sketch geometric shapes onto drafting paper with lines and lines of notes beside them.  Fandral was shutting down the projector and gathering up his own things when Loki suddenly stood.  “Well, today was quite productive.  Am I able to join you again tomorrow or would you rather I return later in the week?”

 

Fandral glanced over at Thor momentarily who tried to telepathically scream ‘ _later in the week_ ’.

 

Fandral ignored Thor and smiled at Loki.  “Of course you’re most welcome to join us tomorrow, Mr Laufeyson.”  Thor was going to kill him.

 

“Call me Loki, please,” he interjected with a smile.  “And thank you.  I will be back at 9 o’clock tomorrow morning.”

 

Fandral reached out and shook Loki’s hand firmly before picking up his folio and leaving the meeting room almost comically fast.  Loki turned to Thor and watched as he looked down at his notes and back up at him.  Thor wanted to grab his collar and pull him down to him.  To taste him again.  To run his shaking hands down the smooth chest he knew hid beneath the shirt and tie.  Instead he reached out his hand and took Loki’s once it was offered.  “We made some significant headway today.  Hopefully the progress will continue tomorrow.  I’ll see you then, Loki.  Have a pleasant evening,”  He said with a surprisingly steady voice before pulling his hand away and returning to his notes.

 

Loki paused for a brief moment before he picked up his satchel and slung it over his shoulder.  “Goodnight Thor.”

  

* * *

 

 

10 minutes later, Thor was striding into Fandral’s office and closing the door behind him.  “Are you fucking insane?  Why did you invite him back?”

 

Fandral smiled serenely and looked up from his laptop.  “Because he’s actually doing a good job helping out the project.  Plus,” he added with a wicked gleam “it’s pissing you off to no end.”

 

Thor’s expression became one of pleading as he dropped into the chair opposite the desk.  “This is a nightmare.”

 

Fandral’s smile softened.  “What are you going to do?”

 

“Well, just before lunch, he told me in no uncertain words he wasn’t quitting the project and so I best forget Saturday even happened.”

 

“Ouch!”

 

Thor sighed.  “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, but the whole personal complication aside, what did you think of his ideas?  Can we use any of it?”

 

Thor nodded and smiled.  “He’s got a good eye and actually seems to know what he’s talking about.  Which is surprising considering he works in finance.  I thought accountants and the like were all straight-laced.  Where the hell did he learn about light flow and whether floors are open plan or not?”

 

“No idea.  But I think you’re right.  He seems to know a bit about it.”  Thor stood up and made his way back to the door.  “Are you going to be alright?”  Fandral asked just before Thor disappeared.

 

“Sure.  I’m an adult, aren’t I?”  He laughed softly, nodding his goodbye before returning to the meeting room to finish packing up.

 

It was true.  He would be alright.  He can see exactly where Loki was coming from and he completely respected Loki’s need to keep the line drawn.  Contracts can be drawn up and signed, but there’s also a reason the saying “to err is human” exists.

 

He could become Loki’s friend though, right?  There was nothing against that, surely.

 

* * *

 

 

For the rest of the week, at 9:00 on the dot, Loki would come and sit in with Thor and Fandral while they worked through their long list of ideas, staying for a couple of hours before giving his apologies and leaving to return to Jotunheim Enterprises for the rest of the day.  Thor found he was one of the smartest people he had ever met.  Loki didn’t always speak, but when he did it was worthy of comment.  He found a lot of Loki’s ideas paralleled Thor’s own ideas before he himself had had a chance to voice them, especially where light and space was concerned.  He showed Thor and Fandral photos of their existing office space and Thor could then see why he seemed so preoccupied by those specifics.  It was so dark where he was.  Everything was in tones of blue, which wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t on every surface possible.  Walls, ceilings, furniture; even the lighting was dull and cool.  There was no warmth, no colour.

 

Thor couldn’t imagine working there.  He would feel so stifled and claustrophobic without any natural light filtering in through windows.  The least he could do was ensure the new building had those things.

 

Friday morning found them sitting around the table going over the schematics from the city planning office related to the building site.  Once the building design was finalised and the plans submitted for approval, things would begin to move faster.  Their excitement was palatable.

 

Suddenly there was a sharp rapping on the doors of the meeting room before they opened and Thor looked up to see his father walk in with a smile on his face.  “Gentlemen.”  He began as a way of greeting.  He went to Loki first, who stood and extended his hand.  “Mr Laufeyson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.  I’m Odin Borrson.”  Their handshake was firm and fast, over before Thor could draw breath.  “I hope my lads are treating you well?”

 

“Very much, Mr Borrson.  These preliminary designs are fantastic.  My brother and I were saying just last night how impressed we both are.”

 

“But not your father?”  Odin responded softly as the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.  Thor didn’t know if Loki caught it; he himself did only because he knew to look for it on his father’s ever impassive face.  Thor’s face flamed.

 

Loki gave an almost wry smirk.  “Well, he’s out of the country right now, but I’m sure he would be equally impressed had he been here to see what we have come up with.”

 

For some reason, Thor beamed with pride on the inside at how diplomatically Loki handled the question.  He was also a little miffed his father would ask such a question not two minutes after meeting Loki.

 

Several tense seconds passed in silence as Odin and Loki maintained unbroken eye contact.  “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Odin?”  Fandral suddenly asked with a smile.

 

Both Odin and Loki broke eye contact at the same time before Odin blinked and turned to Fandral.  “You actually.  Your other project has just been green-lighted.  We need to conference with the clients today.”

 

Fandral smiled widely and nodded.  “Of course.  When were you thinking?”

 

“If we leave now, we can grab a bite to eat before the conference.”  Odin turned to Thor and Loki, his gaze lingering on Loki.  “Are you both okay to go on without Fandral?  This is a big contract, so I need him.”

 

“Of course, Mr Borrson.  Thor and I will continue here as we have been.”  Loki replied immediately.  He smiled at Fandral and inclined his head.  “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thor merely nodded to his father and grinned stupidly at Fandral.  He knew his best friend was hoping to win that contract.  He had been working hard on the proposal for the last few weeks.  He felt a momentary pulse of panic course through his chest at being left alone with Loki, but Fandral had earned this and he could not think of anyone else more deserving.

 

Odin excused himself and told Fandral to meet him in a few minutes by the lifts.

 

Whilst Fandral quickly packed up his things, Loki and Thor got back to assessing the paperwork from City Planning, each of them making notes in their own notebooks.  They would need to finalise their changes and submit to the Planning office by the end of the following week.

 

“Well, it seems our beautiful trio is destined to be a duo,” Fandral joked as he picked up his satchel and grinned down as them.  Thor stood up and shook his hand jovially.

 

“Great work.  I’m happy you got the contract; I know how hard you worked for it.  Don’t worry, I’m certain Loki and I will have this done and dusted in no time.”  Thor gave him a pat on the back and waved his friend off from the room.

 

Thor closed his eyes and took a quiet little breath to steel himself before turning back to Loki.  He found the man not working, but instead looking back up at Thor with a guarded expression on his face.  Thor almost felt like he was being tested by Loki.  Like he was waiting to see how Thor would proceed.

 

Thor simply smiled and returned to his place at the table.  “Okay, we have another half an hour before you have to return to Jotunheim for the day, let’s see how much of this draft we can sign off on before then.”

 

“Oh, I don’t need to return to work today,” he advised matter-of-factly.  His face remained passive while Thor felt both elated and horrified at the same time.  “I do need to eat though.”  Thor looked over at him, not realising what Loki was inferring until Loki closed his laptop lid and stood up.  “Can you recommend a restaurant nearby?  I simply cannot abide another day of sandwiches.”  He pulled his black pea-coat on over his suit and wrapped a stylish herringbone scarf around his neck carefully.

 

Thor had still not moved in the time Loki had taken to get ready and he looked down at him with his hand on his hip.  “Thor?  Are you really going to make me find my own lunch in an unfamiliar neighbourhood?”  His tone was playful and slightly condescending, but it was still enough to snap Thor out of his daydream.

 

“Oh!  Of course not.  I know a great bistro nearby.  Come on.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Burn the Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Over the years, Loki had learnt to school his features. He never wanted Fárbauti to know how much he wounded Loki with his treatment of him. So he hid his pain and he never slipped up. Even Býleistr knew nothing of Loki’s regrets. Loki was never off-guard and until the moment he watched Thor’s smile suddenly melt away, he thought his mask of indifference was intact._
> 
> Loki is questioning his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

_So don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m here by your side_

_By your side, by your side, we’re letting go tonight_

_Yesterday is gone and you will be OK,_

_Place your past into a book, burn the pages.  Let ‘em cook_

 

 

The bistro was small and unassuming, which was why Thor loved it or so he said as he opened the heavy glass door and motioned for Loki to enter.  He had been chattering away the whole walk there, not about anything specific; more like a running commentary of their journey.  Loki thought it would be annoying, but the blonde oaf was growing on him.  Seeing him so genuinely proud of his best friend and the pleasant way he was with everyone had Loki reassessing the man next to him.  He was currently telling him how he was glad this little restaurant had yet to be taken over by the lawyers from the building across the road.  Apparently, they still gave their custom to the Japanese Fusion Bar two blocks down.

 

Thor led Loki straight through to a booth at the back and motioned for him to slide in before him.  After they were settled, they each picked up a menu to peruse.  Loki’s eyes scanned the bistro and watched as patrons came and went for a minute or so before he dropped his eyes to the menu in his hands.  There were a couple of tables occupied by men in suits, just as they were, but one of the tables near the front window had a lovely older couple sitting opposite one another, eating their soup and smiling and chatting quietly.  After reading the first couple of things on the menu, Loki looked up to find Thor regarding him strangely.  “What’s good here?”  He asked quickly to diffuse the sudden feeling of intrusion.

 

“Everything is good here, but their Warm Chicken Caesar Salad is to die for.  I’ve tried everything on the menu, but that’s usually what I get.”  Loki nodded and kept reading.

 

Thor looked up and saw the owner, Hogan chatting to a customer at the counter.  He caught his attention and smiled, Hogan nodding briefly in reply before returning to the customer.  After paying for their meal and leaving, he headed over.

 

“Thor.  Good to see you.  Chicken Caesar?”

 

Thor chuckled and looked at Loki with an ‘I told you so’ expression twisting his lips.  “Thanks Hogan, that’ll be great.”

 

“Make that two,” Loki added before he closed his menu and passing it to Hogan’s outstretched hand.

 

Hogan scribbled the order down and nodded before disappearing out the back.

 

Thor turned in his seat and regardedLoki with a lop-sided smile.  “So Loki, tell me, was a Financial Advisor what you always wanted to be when you grew up, or was it something you did to placate your father?”

 

If Loki had been sipping a drink right then, it would be sprayed across the table top by now.  He looked at Thor in exasperation before shaking his head.  “Jesus Thor, you certainly don’t beat around the bush!  No ‘are you happy being a Financial Advisor’ or ‘do you have a pet goldfish’?”

 

Thor laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  “As long as my tone isn’t aggressive, I find asking the direct questions usually yield the most results.  I don’t mean any disrespect; I’m just curious.”

 

Loki gave him a small smile and nodded.  “Agreed.  Direct is honest and there’s nothing I hate more than people who aren’t honest.”

 

Thor’s brows shot up and he gave Loki a confused expression.  Loki narrowed his eyes.  “What?”

 

“But at the club…”

 

Loki leant back and cocked his head to the side.  He remained silent however, so Thor continued on.  “…you didn’t give me your name.”

 

“Ahh, but I actually told you I didn’t want to exchange names _before_ I left, which is quite different to just not giving you my name and leaving.  I was honest about that.”  He folded his arms across his chest and paused.  “Besides, I thought we agreed not to bring that up?”

 

“Sorry.  Yes, it was agreed.”

 

“To answer your question though, it was for the latter reason.  Yes I can say, though not in any way proudly, that I became a financial planner to shut my father up.”

 

Thor’s mouth downturned at the corners and his eyes tighten slightly and for reasons Loki wasn’t yet ready to investigate, he became defensive.  “You think me weak?”  He asked sharply.

 

Immediately Thor shook his head.  “Not at all,” he said.  “A little sad maybe, but never weak.  Besides, like I’m one to talk.  I work for my father also, you know,”

 

“Yes, but you seem to really enjoy your job.”

 

Thor nodded.  “It’s true, I really do.  When I was twelve, I spent a week going to work with my father for career week and I finally got to see for myself what he did.  I could see the pride Odin took in his designs and I remember thinking how fun it would be to get paid to draw houses and skyscrapers for a living.”

 

Loki’s smile was strained as he reached out to pick up the salt shaker from the middle of the table.  “I hate my job, but I tolerate it because I learnt never to underestimate my father when it came to threats.”  His voice became softer as he spoke, eventually becoming no more than a whisper, yet he continued to speak as he twirled the shaker between his long thin fingers.  “He’s ruthless.  Never turn your back on him.”

 

“Loki?”  Thor began softly.

 

And it was as if Thor had broken some kind of invisible barrier.  Suddenly Loki blinked and looked up at Thor.  “He knows my brother is the only reason I’m still around.  As much as he would love me out of the way, he can’t risk me being off his leash and not under his direct control.  He’s made it very clear I’m to act the part.”  He paused as he returned the shaker to its home beside the pepper.  “I envy you.  You seem to have found your place in the world and your forte in Architecture.  I meant what I said to your father earlier.  Both my brother and I are very impressed with what you’ve brought to the table so far.”

 

Thor smiled and nodded before he leaned forward.  “Well then, believe me when I tell you both Fandral and I are impressed with what you’ve brought to the table also.  You really do have an eye for detail.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to detect any superciliousness in Thor’s tone and expression, but found nothing but brutal honesty.  He smiled brightly and murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ before quickly looking away.  He could feel his cheeks burning with a blush for he had just received the most precious compliment of his life.  Precious because it was for something from his other side; the artistic side he didn’t often show.

 

It was at that moment Hogan returned with their meals.  “Were you after any drinks?”

 

“Just a water for me, Hogan,” Thor replied.  “What about you, Loki?”

 

“Water also please.”  He said as he turned back to the plate in front of him.  Hogan nodded and quickly walked away, returning with their waters almost immediately.

 

They began to eat, Loki taking his time to construct the perfect bite on his fork each time, making sure to add a bit from each element and pausing to savour the flavour before stopping to take a small sip of water.  He always ate this way and he knew it was considered quirky.  Býleistr had teased him often enough about it.  He looked up then to find Thor watching him intently.  He took another sip of his water and put his fork down.  “What now?”

 

Thor chuckled and picked up his own fork.  “Nothing.”

 

They ate in silence for the rest of their meal, looking up every now and then, catching the other already looking or quickly dropping their gazes to hide their stares.

 

“So, tell me about Býleistr?  Is he older?  Younger?”

 

Loki smiled with genuine happiness.  “He’s older than me by 10 years.  He’s Senior VP at Jotunheim and he’s great at his job.”

 

“So you’re close?”

 

“Absolutely.  I wasn’t joking earlier when I said he’s the only reason I stay.  I see him most days.  We usually catch up for dinner once a week if he’s in town.  He spends a lot of time interstate with father for business.  I’m only Junior VP, so it doesn’t require much out of state work for me, thank god.  Seeing father at the office is bad enough.  I couldn’t imagine being hotel-bound with him without me committing some form of indictable violence against him.  Býleistr has the patience of a saint.  A saint, Thor!”

 

Thor can’t help but stare blankly back at Loki, clearly not knowing how to react when Loki suddenly laughs. “Oh, verily, the thought has crossed my mind many a night, but you don’t actually believe I’ve capable of patricide, do you?”  His tone is full of mirth and Thor finds himself grinning stupidly back at him.

 

“What about you?  Any siblings?”

 

Thor shook his head.  “No siblings.  Although, my mother does like to adopt stray animals and think of them as her children.  At my last count, she has seven dogs, something like ten cats, an aviary full of birds and a couple of horses.  I even think she has a calf now from when I was there last week.”

 

Loki gazed at him incredulously.  “And where, pray tell does she keep this menagerie?  A townhouse, surely not?”

 

Thor laughed.  “Oh no, Mother could never live in the city.  My parents live on a property about an hour’s drive away from here; at the foot of the mountains.  It’s a working farm and market garden.”  He took a sip of his water and leaned back against the bench seat.  “Although, she does make trips to the city for books.  If you ever meet her, talk to her about books.  Hmmm, come to think of it, maybe don’t.  She’ll never let you leave.”

 

Loki thought Thor’s mother sounded lovely and it made his heart hurt.  He would have given his right arm to have had that.  The love, the comfort, the feeling of utter safety knowing that one person was there for him.  The anguish was so palatable, he could almost taste it.

 

Over the years, Loki had learnt to school his features.  He never wanted Fárbauti to know how much he wounded Loki with his treatment of him.  So he hid his pain and he never slipped up.  Even Býleistr knew nothing of Loki’s regrets.  Loki was never off-guard and until the moment he watched Thor’s smile suddenly melt away, he thought his mask of indifference was intact.

 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Mortified he had let someone see real emotion, Loki attempted subterfuge.  “What?  No, you didn’t upset me.  I-I just couldn’t imagine living on a farm.  I-it’s so pedestrian.”

 

Thor clearly had no qualms about letting his emotion show and Loki saw the instant his words made their mark.  Even the delightful light that sparkled in the blue depths of his eyes dulled and Loki felt an awful ache flare in his chest.  Why was he suddenly so concerned for the emotional happiness of the big blonde man sitting in front of him?  He was like a puppy!

 

 _You always wanted a puppy, Loki_!  He chided to himself.  Quickly, he backtracked.  “Thor, I jest.  It sounds wonderful.  Your mother sounds like a lovely lady.”

 

The light returned to Thor’s eyes almost instantaneously and Loki received an incredibly toothy smile for his efforts.  It took all his strength not to roll his eyes at the adorable display.  Instead he chose to finish his glass of water.

 

“As I’m sure your mother was also, Loki.”

 

Loki swallowed the rest of his water and watched as Thor stood up, turning away to dust off his jacket.  Loki was thankful for the reprieve as he rushed to wipe away the sudden blur of unshed tears from his eyes.

 

After paying for their meals, they returned to the office in comfortable silence; Thor clearly calm enough not to prattle and Loki numb enough not to mind.

 

Almost as soon as they alighted from the lift, one of the Administrative Assistants came rushing over.  “Oh, thank goodness you’re both back.  We’ve received calls from Mr. Laufeyson looking for—“

 

“My father has called here?”  Loki interjected.

 

She nodded.  “Yes.  About 10 minutes ago.  Then 5 minutes ago.  Then again about a minute ago. Apparently your mobile is switched off.”

 

Loki whipped his phone out of his pocket and saw that it had indeed switched off.  _Damn!_

 

“Thank you, Alexandra.”  Thor said softly and led Loki to his office.

 

 _Shit, shit, shit_!  Loki tried turning his mobile on, but it was dead flat.  “Here, give me that and I’ll charge it.”  He reached out and opened his palm.  Loki handed him the mobile and watched as he plugged it into the charger he had set up on the small bureau against the wall to his right.

 

“He’s overseas this week.  I don’t know what he’d be calling me about.”  Loki pondered; more to himself than to anyone.  Thor shrugged his shoulders slightly before motioning his desk phone to Loki.

 

“I’ll be in the meeting room.”  He simply said before leaving the office, letting the door fall closed behind him.

 

Steeling himself for the guaranteed onslaught of his father’s wrath, Loki dialled his number and waited while it rang.

 

“What?”  Came Fárbauti’s terse greeting.

 

“Father, I received messages you called.”

 

“Well, at least someone there is doing their job!  You sure as hell aren’t!  I’m not paying you to flit about the city wining and dining and whoring yourself to the highest bidder.  You’re there to work.  Anything goes wrong on this project and it’s your head, my son.”

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded in spite of himself.  “How may I help you, Father?”

 

“You can help me by sending me through the first drafts of the building.”

 

“But we’re still getting approval from the City Planning Office.  He can’t begin designing the building until a site has been approved for construction.  Otherwise Thor won’t know what he’s working with.”

 

“Oh, it’s Thor now.  Not Mr Borrson,” he snickered hatefully.  “Don’t tell me Odin Borrson has a faggot for a son as well.  The poor bastard.”  Fárbauti’s voice was dangerously calm, so Loki chose to ignore the slur.

 

“Well, Odin is Mr Borrson.  Thor requested I call him Thor to remove the confusion.”

 

Clearly, Fárbauti couldn’t find fault in Loki’s reasoning, so he continued.  “Well, I’ll be back in the city on Sunday evening.  I expect something to look at on Monday morning when I get there.”

 

Loki shot to his feet and checked his watch.  It was just after 1 o’clock on Friday afternoon!  He massaged his forehead with his hand.

 

“Indeed you will, father.  I will see you then.”  Within seconds, Loki was listening to dial tone.  With a sigh, he hung up the receiver and checked his mobile.  It was at only 5%.  There was absolutely nothing he could do, so he left it charging and made his way to the meeting room.

 

Thor looked up from his laptop when Loki entered, his smile fading when he saw the expression on his face.  Loki made his way to his laptop and opened his planner.  The meeting was for 9:00am!  Of course it was!  Preparation was for chumps he chided to himself sardonically.

 

“Father expects first drafts on Monday morning.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow in question.  “Did you explain about the City Planning—“  Loki’s nod cuts him off.

 

“Well, I do have some sketches.”

 

Loki looked up from his laptop slowly.  Thor grinned and shrugged.  “What?  I got excited and may have started putting some rough ideas down on paper.  Wait here.”

 

Thor’s over eager attitude may have just saved Loki’s bacon!

 

He returned within minutes with a long white tube.  Opening one end, he removed a draft paper roll and laid it across the table.  Loki reached out and held down one end while Thor held down the other.

 

The sketches were indeed rough, but already Loki could see the general idea Thor was trying to capture.  It looked magnificent!

 

“Thor, these are excellent!”

 

The blonde simply grinned and pointed to one of the sketches with his free hand.  “Remember what I was saying about the ceilings?  How I was thinking of having them raised and vaulted in the foyer?”  Loki nodded and followed his finger as it slid further down the drawing.

 

Thor continued to point out features he was thinking of adding until they reached the end of the sketches.  “What do you think?  Will that keep him happy until we have something more solid?”

 

Loki watched as Thor rolled the paper back up and return it to the tube.  “Nothing will make my Father happy, but it will definitely shut him up for a couple of weeks.  Thank you, you’re a life saver.”

 

“Well, I don’t know about life saver, but I’m happy to help.  Come on then, let’s keep going with this paperwork.”

 

Loki smiled and sat down next Thor, pen in hand ready to go.  Thor was definitely growing on him.

  

* * *

 

 

At the end of the day, Loki went and grabbed his mobile from Thor’s office and after switching it on, saw he had a message from his brother: **_Heads up, little brother.  The negotiations here didn’t go our way, so Father’s in a bad mood.  I heard him saying he was going to call you around lunch time._**

 

Loki rolled his eyes skyward and blessed Býleistr, even though he hadn’t received the message in time.  Because the thought had been there and that alone was enough to let any lingering negativity from Fárbauti’s call melt away.

 

Loki was almost back at the meeting room when he heard voices coming from inside.  He paused at first because he didn’t want to intrude, but continued to wait when he heard his name.  Thor was talking about him!  But to whom?

 

“No, I’m not going to ask him, Fandral.  Just leave it.”

 

Fandral, of course!  Loki leant against the wall next to the door and continued eavesdropping.

 

“Why not?  We know he’s been there more than once, as have you, my lusty friend.”  Fandral chuckled.  “I didn’t say we had to go to Volstasgg’s per se.  Maybe we could hit that new club. The one that opened the other week?”

 

Ahh, so he had told Fandral of their dalliance.  Not that Loki was surprised.  He could see that Fandral and Thor were close.

 

“Are you serious?  Why would I want to take Loki to another club?  We agreed not to speak of what happened.”

 

Indeed they had, but for some reason, Thor’s refusal to ask him along had Loki wanting to go, just out of spite alone.  Deciding he had had enough eavesdropping, he pushed open the door further and strode in.  Thor and Fandral stepped back from one another where they had been speaking against the wall near the door.  Fandral grinned wickedly, but Thor looked guilty.  Loki flashed Fandral an equally wicked grin and walked over to his satchel.  “Making plans, are we?”

 

Thor looked guiltier still, if that was even possible.  Fandral threw his head back and laughed heartily.  “Can’t put anything past you, Loki.”

 

“Verily.”

 

“Yes, we were planning this weekend’s escapades.  You up for some raucous fun?  Maybe some debauchery?”

 

Loki laughed softly and glanced over at Thor.  He was still red as a beet, but his eyes held interest in Loki’s reply.  He shrugged his shoulders.  “Sure, why not.  I’m always up for some debauchery!  Where were you thinking?”

 

“Volstagg’s?  Or maybe that new club downtown?  I can’t think of the name right now.”

 

“Oh, you mean _Serpentines_?  I know the owner, Járnsaxa.”  He laughed.  “I know Volstagg as well, but only because I handle his portfolio – Járnsaxa is actually my cousin.”

 

Fandral brought his hands together and rubbed enthusiastically.  “Oh, how fortuitous it is to have met you, Loki.”

 

Loki shook his head in mirth.  “Oh Fandral, Jay-Jay will love you!”

 

Thor had remained silent during the entire exchange and only now, came over to pick up his things.  Looking over at Loki, he cleared his throat.  “So, you will come?”

 

“I said I would.”

 

Thor nodded resolutely and seemed to perk up.  “Will we meet you there or all go together?”

 

Loki wasn’t sure what made his throat almost close up more.  The needful tone of Thor’s voice or the warmth his chest felt upon hearing it.  _Dammit_ , Loki cursed silently.  That man has turned him into a soppy sack of sap and Loki wasn’t even sorry.  He wanted the dumb bastard!  Gods help him, he couldn’t help himself.

 

“No, I’ll meet you there at 11:00 tomorrow night.  I’ll make sure your names are on the list.  Don’t be late!”  And with that, he grabbed his satchel and strode from the room.

 

* * *

  

“Lokes, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Járnsaxa purred upon answering her phone later that evening.  “When are you going to come and visit me?  I’ve been open for two weeks now.  I couldn’t have done this without you.  I even named a cocktail after you, sweetheart.”

 

Loki relaxed further back against his sofa and sipped his wine.  “Jay-Jay, you didn’t have to do that.  I only paved the way.  Financially speaking.  Plus, I’m a silent partner remember?  Emphasis on the silent part.”

 

Sadly, his cousin knew exactly why there was a need for silence.

 

“Well, silent partner or not, I named it after you anyway.”  She laughed softly.  “It’s called the _God of Mischief_.  You must visit the club and try one.”

 

He chuckled darkly.  “Funny you should mention that.  I indeed plan to visit.  Tomorrow night, in fact.”

 

Loki smiled as he heard his cousin clap awkwardly whilst on her mobile.  “Excellent.  Will you be _alone_?”  She dropped her voice an octave on the last word, knowing full well Loki interests and tastes.  She herself had been clubbing with Loki many times in the past; each pointing out prospective conquests for one another.  The stunning redhead never had a problem picking up, be they men or women, but she was always careful and she was never stupid.

 

“No.  I will not be.”  He murmured.  “I need you to add two to the list.  Well three if you include me.”

 

“Oh darling, you’re VIP; there are no lists for you.  Don’t you worry your gorgeous ass about that.  Now, what are their names so I can pass them on to my hottie on the door?”

 

“Thor Borrson and Fandral Dash.”

 

“Mmmm they sound delicious.”

 

“Hmmm.”  Loki replied non-committedly.  “They’re the Architects working on the new Headquarters.  I _may_ know Thor from a previous encounter, however.”

 

“Why Lokes, you devil!”

 

He laughed.  “In my defence, I didn’t know who he was when said encounter took place.”

 

“Nevertheless!  Kudos to you.”  She giggled and Loki listened as she swallowed a mouthful of whatever drink she had.  “I will make sure they’re added.  I have to leave you now, darling.  I will see you tomorrow night.  I’ll keep an eye out.”

 

Loki said his goodbyes and hung up.  Tipping the rest of his wine down his throat, he closed his eyes and groaned.

 

What the _fuck_ was he doing?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Free The Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He paused to push Thor against the wall and grabbed fistfuls of T shirt, pulling him closer. “This doesn’t change anything, but I am going to fuck you!” He breathed against Thor’s lips moments before capturing them in a forceful kiss. Thor speared his fingers into Loki’s hair and moaned into the kiss, his tongue sliding erotically against Loki’s own._
> 
> Clubs, alcohol and UST does a heady mix make! Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multi POV… because smut is always better in stereo!

_I love you so, wanna throw you from the roof_

_The pressure builds, wanna put my hands through you_

_I’ll squeeze you tight until you take your last breath_

_Loving you to death, loving you to death_

 

 

Fandral and Thor could hear the bass thrumming its distorted beat before they had even reached the club.  They had decided to catch a taxi into the city from Thor’s place because Fandral never drove in and Thor had a feeling he was going to drink.  A lot.  Like an obscene amount of alcohol!  The taxi dropped them just around the corner and they made their way over.

 

“I’ve heard in this club, anything goes.  Apparently it’s _the_ alternative club of the season.”  He back-stretched his fingers with a crack and grinned.  “You may not find me for days.”

 

Thor smiled and shook his head at his friend.  “Just don’t wear it out.  You may need it later in life.”

 

“What about you, hmmm Thor?”  Fandral started.  “Any thoughts on Loki?”

 

“What do you mean?”  Thor replied with feigned ignorance.  He knew exactly what Fandral meant, but had absolutely no intention if voicing his thoughts.

 

Thor had spent the better part of the day panicking about tonight.  There were reasons he didn’t want to go to a club with Loki.  Damn Fandral!  Number one, he didn’t want to see Loki in a club setting before he had a chance to at least distance himself from the man, socially speaking.  And number two, by extension of number one, he ran the risk of seeing Loki interact socially with someone who wasn’t him.  Thor didn’t think he was ready for that.  He was still finding it hard to convince his heart Loki didn’t want him and that Thor had been nothing more than a casual blowjob in the back of a club one week ago.

 

“You know exactly what I mean, Thor.  Are you going to hit that again?”

 

“Fandral, we’ve been over this before.  He’s not interested.  Plus, it would be different now.  This time, we _know_ who we are.  There’s no anonymity to keep us safe.”  He ran damp nervous hands down his white shirt, trying to iron out imaginary creases.

 

“But if you could?”  He persisted.

 

Thor gave Fandral a sideways glance and let his lips twitch into the tiniest of smirks.  Fandral started to laugh and slapped him on the back.  “That’s my boy.”

 

They turned a corner and they were suddenly at the club.  The four-storey building had a black brick façade with gold accents and a large green neon sign that read _Serpentines_ is an extravagant font.  There was already quite a line out the front, standing behind a black rope.  There was a bouncer standing next to the open door and a gorgeous voluptuous raven-haired woman with a clipboard standing next to him.  She was dressed in a black leather mini bandage dress that was so tight and hugged all her curves that Thor swore he could see her pulse.  Her heels were obscenely high and her luscious lips were painted a rich shade of red.

 

They crossed the road and Fandral walked right up to her.  She looked up from her clipboard with a bored expression on her face.  As her violet eyes caught sight of Fandral however, she smiled dangerously and dropped her arm holding the clipboard and brought her other arm up to sit her free hand on her hip.  “My, my, my, what do we have here?  What’s your name, gorgeous?”

 

He flashed her a toothy grin.  “Fandral Dash.  And who might you be?”  He replied with a wink.

 

“I’m Darcy.”  Her voice was deep and husky and broke in sexy little lilts.  Fandral watched as she checked her clipboard, murmuring his name over and over as she scanned the list.

 

Thor leant over Fandral’s shoulder.  “Can you please also check for Thor Borrson?”

 

Fandral dropped his shoulder making Thor stumble and he snickered.  Thor poked his back hard with a sharp finger and leaned back in.

 

“Do you think Loki forgot to get our names added?”  He asked Fandral softly.

 

“They’re with me, Darce.”  Loki suddenly spoke from the open doorway.  She looked up and smiled brightly at Loki, making Thor’s eyes darken.  She unclipped the rope and let them through, catching Fandral’s arm as he passed.

 

“If you get bored with the plebeians inside, give me a call.”  She said, pushing a card into the pocket on his shirt.  Giving him a quick wink, she smacked his ass and pushed him towards the door where Thor was already waiting with Loki.

 

He stumbled over with a shit-eating grin.  “See, I’m loving this club already!”

 

Thor and Fandral followed Loki through the dark hallway that led into an open area with a dance floor to the left, a bar that curved along the wall to the right and huge staircase front and centre that led to another level of the club.  Everything was decorated in black, gold and green.  All the walls had mirrored surfaces from hip level up and the ceiling was textured with prisms of opal-like shellac.  The chandelier bounced soft light off all the surfaces.  All-in-all, the club’s main room had a decadent succulence that reminded Thor of Loki instantly.

 

Thor’s eyes however didn’t stray from Loki for longer than a few seconds as he took in his surroundings.  He watched as the man in question suddenly came to a stop and turned back to them.  He was dressed in head-to-toe black again, but this time he teamed his black pants with a black shirt, unbuttoned enough to give Thor a tease of chest.  His hair was once again slicked back and his kohl-rimmed eyes looked even greener in this light.  Thor swallowed and turned away before he was caught staring.

 

“So, where to first, Gentlemen?”

 

“Bar!”  Thor replied instantly and turned back to see Loki watching him carefully.

 

It looked like he wanted to say something; instead he simply nodded and started moving towards the bar to the right of the entrance.

 

Fandral ordered his usual Vodka Martini, Thor his usual bourbon.  Loki ordered something called a ‘God of Mischief’.  When Fandral asked him what it was, he laughed and shook his head.

 

“I have no fucking idea.  My cousin named it after me and said I had to try it.”

 

“And indeed you do, darling.”  Came a deep sensual voice from behind them.  They all turned around to see a very tall, very busty redhead with pale blue eyes dressed in a slip of silver silk that barely covered her breasts.  Loki instantly stepped over to her and embraced her affectionately.  “Lokes, sweetheart.  How are you?”

 

“I am well, Jay-Jay.  You look ravishing.”  He growled as his hand ran the length of her bare arm, coming to stop at her hand, which he linked in with his own.

 

They all picked up their drinks and Loki sipped his tentatively.  He hummed and smirked at his cousin.  “Tart, sour and a little sweet.”  He observed with a smirk.  “You captured me perfectly!”

 

She laughed at him and cupped his face in her hand gently.  “Because I know you too well, sweetheart.”

 

Thor watched the interaction with interest.  Cousin or not, he could feel the same fire rise in his belly that had flared when he had watched Loki’s interact with Darcy at the front door.  He knew then that there was no way he was going to survive the night watching Loki flirt – and quite possibly go home with – anyone else.  Unrequited attraction, no matter how strong was one of the worst feelings you could experience.  He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this!

 

Immediately, he turned to the bar and ordered another bourbon.  He could still hear Loki, who was now introducing his cousin to Fandral.  “Jay-Jay, I’d like you to meet Fandral Dash.  Fandral, meet Járnsaxa.  My cousin and owner of the club.”

 

Fandral smiled and took her outstretched hand.  “Your club is fantastic.  And you, my dear are gorgeous.  You must let me buy you a drink.”

 

She smiled, giggled almost girlishly and watched as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  “Ooh, I like you.”  She purred and let Fandral lead her away to an empty place at the end of the bar.

 

Thor threw back his bourbon and turned to see Loki regarding him again as he placed his now empty cocktail glass on the bar.  “You plan on getting drunk?”  He asked quizzically.

 

Thor’s eyes dart down to glimpse a sliver of pale chest the open shirt afforded him before flicking his eyes back up to Loki’s.  His cheek flame.  “If by drunk you mean ‘completely and utterly blind’, then yes.  Yes, I am.”

 

Loki leaned in towards him and Thor unconsciously gravitated towards him.  “What a pity.  I was hoping you would at least come and have a dance with me.”  He cooed softly against his ear.

 

The warm breath against his ear and a sudden hand at his waist had Thor nodding and he allowed Loki to take his hand and lead him out to the dancefloor.

 

The club was already at capacity and the dancefloor was no different.  There was no room to dance in your own space, but Loki didn’t seem to mind as he stepped into Thor’s space and wrapped his arms around his neck.  “Why so glum?”  He asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.  “Smile, Thor.  I love it when you smile.”

 

They began to dance along to the beat of the song currently streaming through the speakers.  Thor let his arms come around Loki’s body as it twisted and moved to the rolling beat; his hands taking hold of his hips.  He looked down at Loki’s bright green eyes and smiled.  Loki hummed and cupped the back of Thor’s neck.  “You look gorgeous tonight, by the way.”

 

Thor closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Loki’s shoulder.  “Don’t.”  He breathed softly, even as they continued to dance.  Thor tightened his hold on Loki’s hips, bringing them into his own.  Loki reacted by turning his face into the side of Thor’s throat and biting gently.

 

“Don’t what?”  He baited, continuing to let Thor grind their hips together.  Thor huffed in frustration and felt his cock stir.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, you bastard!  You know how much I fucking want you.”  He suddenly stopped moving and pulls his face away to stare down at Loki.  “I’m following your goddamn rules, Loki!  It’s not fair that you get to say stop or go and I don’t!”  He sighed and dropped his hands away from Loki’s hips.  “What do you want, Loki?  To humiliate me?  Well, there’s no need – I’m already there!”

 

“I don’t want to humiliate you, Thor.  But I-I have those rules for a reason.“  He smiled sadly and grabbed Thor’s hand, bringing it to his mouth.

 

In a fit of consternation, Thor snatched his hand back and grabbed Loki by the back of his neck, hauling him against Thor’s chest.  “Fuck your rules!”  Before crushing Loki’s lips to his.

 

Loki did nothing for the first few seconds before something within him seemed to snap and he opened his mouth and began to kiss Thor back ferociously.  They both subconsciously began to move again to the music, completely oblivious to the people around them.

 

The song suddenly ended and Thor broke the kiss first, grabbing Loki’s hand and pulling him away from the dance floor and towards the front door.

 

“No!”  Snapped Loki, stopping where he was and causing his hand to slip away from Thor’s.  Thor looked back over his shoulder at the gorgeous dark-haired man, thinking this was it!  This was going to be his final humiliation!  But Loki’s eyes were dark and his pupils were blown open with lust.  “Follow me.”

 

And then they were running through the crowd, dodging dancers and drunk people waving their drinks in merry singing contests.  After Loki used a key to unlock it, they slipped through a side door and Thor felt déjà vu creeping along his spine.  “Are you fucking serious right now, Loki?  You gonna fuck me in yet another storeroom before pissing off?”

 

“No!”  He paused to push Thor against the wall and grabbed fistfuls of T shirt, pulling him closer. “This doesn’t change anything, but I _am_ going to fuck you!”  He breathed against Thor’s lips moments before capturing them in a forceful kiss.  Thor speared his fingers into Loki’s hair and moaned into the kiss, his tongue sliding erotically against Loki’s own.

 

“You bastard.”  Thor panted into Loki’s mouth.

 

“Yes.”  Loki agreed just as Thor grabbed his ass to haul him back against his chest.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I _want_ you.”

 

“ _Yesssssss_.”

 

Two corridors and a lift ride later, Thor was being pushed into a plush room.  As Loki began kissing his way down Thor’s throat, he took a second between panting breaths to survey the room.  It had a brown leather sofa and a desk on one side and a bed to the other side, complete with en-suite bathroom and small functional kitchenette.

 

“What in the hell is this, Loki?”  He gasped as Loki’s fingers begin to rub his nipples through the cotton of his T shirt.

 

“My guest suite.”  He replied with a breathy voice.  “Now shut up and fuck me!”

 

Not needing to be told twice, Thor grabbed the bottom of Loki’s thighs and lifted him into his arms, kissing him with renewed vigour.  Loki wrapped his long legs around Thor’s hips and threw his head back, allowing Thor to attack his throat with kisses and bites and he hissed when Thor latched on to suck a bruise into his skin.  The pain was beautiful and Loki didn’t think he’d ever felt as lost in want as he did at that very moment with Thor.

 

He let Thor carry him over to the bed, waiting until he was gently lowered onto the deep emerald duvet cover before he scrambled across the bed, pulling Thor down and flipping him over.  With Thor now laid out beneath him, Loki began working to strip him as quickly as possible.  Nimble fingers worked the buttons and zipper of his pants, and a quick tap to his thigh got Thor to raise his hips so he could shimmy both the pants and boxers off at the same time.  The shirt came away easily enough, Thor sitting up to rip it over his head within seconds of Loki reaching for the hem.  Suddenly Loki was looking down at him completely naked, laid across the bed waiting.  His cock was hard and curved against his firm stomach, the shiny red head peeking out from the foreskin, wet with pre-come and begging to be licked and tasted.

 

Loki stood and stripped his own clothes quickly before returning to sit between Thor’s thighs.  Running his hands up and down the tops of Thor legs, Loki didn’t know where to start.  It was all so much.  He seemed spoiled for choice and he bit his lips in anticipation.  Thor caught his eyes and Loki saw a wicked gleam.  He smirked and lowered his head.

 

Gently pulling back his foreskin, Loki leant forward and lapped at the shining beads of pre-come dribbling from the tip, twirling his tongue around the glans until it was coated in a delicious mix of spit and come.  Thor raised his head and looked down at Loki as he worked the head of his cock with his tongue, licking down the side of his shaft before returning to the tip and enveloping it in his mouth.  Loki didn’t break eye contact and made Thor watch as he opened his mouth and slowly descended, taking as much of Thor’s length into the hot interior as he could.  Thor suddenly felt the tip brush the back of Loki’s throat and almost died from excruciating pleasure when he doesn’t gag.  Loki hollowed out his cheeks as he raised himself off Thor’s cock before lowering himself back down again.  He continued to work his mouth up and down the shaft, his tongue teasing the thick vein that ran along the length.  He brought his mouth back up so just the tip was left inside his hot mouth before flicking his tongue across the frenulum and preened when he felt Thor shiver slightly.  He looked up and saw Thor’s head as it dropped back against the pillows and a low moan left his throat.

 

He pulled away with a lush _pop_ and left a trail of noisy open-mouth kisses all the way up to Thor’s jaw, where he rubbed his lips back and forth across the rough surface, humming his happiness.  “Mmmm… you still taste delicious.” He whispered.

 

Thor’s hand brushed back his hair and he lifted his head from the pillows to capture Loki in a kiss.  He hummed and pushed his tongue past Loki’s lips to gain entrance into his mouth.  He could taste himself on his tongue as well as Loki’s own delicious flavour.  It was pure sex and drove Thor further into the kiss.

 

His hands reached out and grasped Loki’s hips, bringing their cocks together in a gentle grind.  They both moaned and Thor bucked his hips up to bring them closer still.

 

Loki broke the kiss to reach across and open the drawer of the small bedside table, bringing out a bottle of lube and a condom.  He placed them on the duvet beside them and returned to attack Thor’s chest with his mouth.

 

Thor’s hands squeezed Loki’s hips in warning before he flipped them over, Loki suddenly finding himself on his back looking up at Thor as he grinned back down at him.  “My turn.”  Was all he growled before descending his head and kissing his way down the length of Loki’s body.

 

When he reached Loki’s cock, flushed and angry looking, Thor ran his tongue down the side earning him a hiss from Loki; who clearly wanted more than a mere lick.  Thor replied by gently biting the inside of Loki’s thigh, kissing it better and moving to run his tongue along the crease where Loki’s thigh met his buttock. Loki hummed in acquiescence.

 

Firm hands pushed Loki’s legs further apart as Thor gently ran his tongue over the fluttering little knot, tasting Loki’s heady musk and something not unlike the sea with a faint saltiness Thor savoured.  Loki moaned his appreciation and dropped his head back onto the pillows.  He felt Thor massage his entrance with firmer strokes of his tongue before it dipped into the hole, pushing gently past the ring of muscle and poking into his heat.  Thor moaned and pushed his whole face against him, humming and kissing Loki’s entrance noisily.  Thor pulled away and moments later Loki heard the snap of the bottle of lube.  Soon Thor’s tongue was back working him open as he slowly pushed a silky finger in next to his tongue.  He pushed it in to the second knuckle before hooking it and pulling it out gently.  In, out, in, out he slowly worked Loki open.  After a more than a few minutes, Loki felt a second finger added, but because Thor’s tongue had worked him so completely open, the second finger felt nothing except exquisite.  Thor reached over and kissed his way along Loki’s pale thigh while his hand continues to pump his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them as he went.

 

After adding a third finger and Loki gasping from the delicious stretch, Thor’s other hand reached up to take Loki in hand, stroking his cock slowly and with no great pressure; enough to add pleasure, but slow enough not to bring him off.  Loki gritted his teeth and lifted his hips slightly, trying to get Thor to pump faster.  He heard Thor chuckle against his thigh.  “Patience is a virtue, my sweet Loki.”

 

“Screw patience!  Fuck me now, you gorgeous bastard!”

 

Thor chuckled again and gently pulled his fingers out of Loki’s thoroughly red and puffy hole, now worked open beautifully and ready for him.  He kissed his way up Loki’s body, nipping at his prominent hip bone, the muscular V below his abs, right up to his pectorals where he flicked his tongue across one of Loki’s nipples, already pebbled with want.

 

Loki opened the condom and Thor watched in quiet wonderment as he rolled it down his length.  Thor clenched his eyes closed as Loki coated him with more lube, trying not to fuck into his hand.  He grabbed Loki’s left leg and lifted it to rest on his shoulder and released his breath on a drawn out growl before lowering his hips and bringing the fat head of his cock to Loki’s entrance.  Without pausing, Thor slowly began to push in, feeling a rush when the head finally breached the tight ring of muscle.  He listened to Loki’s breathing and the tightening fingers wrapped around Thor’s biceps as a gauge of how far to go.  Loki hissed slightly after the first two inches, for the burn was exquisite.  Loki felt Thor slow to a stop and Loki nodded against his cheek, letting him know it was okay.  They shared breath for a moment before Loki raised his other leg to wrap it around Thor’s hip.  “More.” He whispered.

 

Even as the distant bass thrummed the nearby windows, Thor nodded and began pushing further into Loki’s slick heat, dropping his head to rest upon Loki’s shoulder once he bottomed out.  The pleasure was simply overwhelming and he began to gently lick at the pale skin of Loki’s collarbone in a calming gesture; more for himself than for the man currently beneath him.  He huffed out a breath as he slid his hand down to cup Loki’s right ass cheek, kneading and massaging all the while pulling his cock out slowly.  He slammed back in hard and grinned at Loki’s hiccupped gasp.

 

Thor picked up a steady pace of pulling out slowly only to slam back into Loki hard.  Their breathing became a staccato of huffs and choked-off moans and the only other sound that can be heard was the slapping of skin as their thrusting became faster and faster – like a race they never wanted to end.

 

Loki’s hand splayed across Thor’s chest as he gently pushed him back, causing Thor to slow their fucking.  He stopped completely and sat back, his cock sliding free of Loki.  With a gentle hand, he brought Loki’s leg back down and hauled him up into his lap.  They sat perfectly still for a moment, panting and staring at each other with their arms holding them together.  Loki sat up and with a wicked grin, lowered himself back onto Thor’s slicked length, sliding all the way down before grasping Thor’s shoulders and rolling his hips.  With an almost shy smile, Loki began to bounce out a fast rhythm, ending each descent with a small squeak as his breath left his lungs in a rush.  Thor brought a hand hard against Loki’s ass, the smack resonating around the small room.  Loki hissed out a long “ _Yesssss_ ” before Thor smacked him once more, if only to hear that lovely strangled sound again.

 

As they continued to fuck, Thor began to grunt out short praises, their syllables clipped for every bounce Loki made.  “Fuck me”, “Loki yes”, “Fucking gorgeous” and “ _Harderrrrr_ ”.  Loki acknowledged them with nips against Thor’s shoulders and fingernails that left red trails down his back.

 

Thor reached forward and licked up the side of Loki throat even as he watched Loki’s hand reach between their writhing bodies to take himself in hand.  In a fit of possessive pique, Thor smacked his hand away and replaced them with his own fingers, slick with lube, wrapping them around the long hot length firmly and pulling gently.  His other hand held Loki’s hip tightly and they continued to move together in sync with Thor’s strokes on Loki’s cock.

 

“I’m close,” Loki whispered as his hands speared through Thor’s hair.  “So close.”  And then Thor found that perfect little place inside Loki that had his hole fluttering around Thor’s cock.  He was gasping and moaning and driving himself harder down into Thor’s lap.  “Right there.  _Right there!_ ”  He cried out and reached forward to kiss Thor passionately.  “Mmmm so good.”

 

Thor could feel his own orgasm building, but wanted Loki to fall first.  He wanted to see the beautiful man currently bouncing in his lap to come all over them before he came inside of him.  Wanted it fiercely.  “Come for me, Loki.”  He received a gloriously painful smile from Loki before he nodded and he tipped his head back.  Moments later, Thor is stroking Loki through his orgasm as long thick shots of come jet out of him, landing across Thor’s chest and his own.  He exhaled slowly and a breathy moan ripped from his throat.

 

Thor lay Loki back against the pillows and hauled him by his hips, fucking into him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm.  Loki looked up at the golden man fucking him and ran his black-painted nails gently down Thor’s sweat-dampened abs.  “Mmmm so good.”  He repeated with a growl.

 

Thor pressed in hard and closed his eyes as his orgasm bloomed hot low in his stomach.  He sighed and felt his cock throb in Loki’s ass on each release of come.  He fucked into him twice more before pulling out and flopping onto the bed beside Loki.  He quickly removed the condom, tying off the end and dropping it into the small bin nearby.  Turning back, he reached out and pulled Loki into his arms.  Loki hummed and kissed his chest lightly.  “I need a shower now, you made me messy.”

 

Thor chuckled softly and released him to let him stand.  He watched as Loki walked over to the doorway to the bathroom, pausing at the entrance.  “You coming?”  He nodded in reply, but waited a minute while Loki started up the shower.

 

His heart-bursting smile was wasted on the ceiling.

 

He walked into the bathroom to find Loki already under the spray of water, working shampoo into his glorious hair.  Thor opened the glass door and stepped in behind him, his arms instantly around Loki’s beautifully pale body.  Loki hummed and turned his head to kiss him lightly.  “Help me.”  He simply said.

 

Thor reached up and while running the pads of his fingers across Loki’s scalp, he leaned down to kiss his shoulder.  “You certainly don’t do things by half.”  Loki laughed and turned his head to look back at Thor as he motioned towards the room.

 

“Of course not,” he grinned.  “When Jay-Jay asked me what I wanted in return for helping get this club started, I told her I wanted a luxurious guest room for my use only.  I can’t believe she came through for me.  This is most opulent.”

 

The selfish side of Thor liked knowing Loki hadn’t brought any other visitors to this room.  He smiled into Loki’s shoulder but chased it away with a kiss.

 

Loki turned and backed himself under the water, rinsing his hair before grabbing the small bottle of body-wash and dripping it over Thor’s chest.  He sighed and massaged the gel across Thor’s skin with his long fingers, working it gently.  His eyes were focused on how the body-wash bubbled and travelled down in tempting rivulets, gathering together at his navel before running into the thatch of blonde pubic hair at the base of his half-hard cock.

 

He reached down and scratched his fingers into where the bubbles had settled, making Thor jerk his hips away with a chuckle.  His smile in response was almost predatory and Thor watched as Loki’s fingers suddenly wrap around him.  He started to move them slowly.

 

This time, they took it slower.  Thor had Loki against the tiled wall, fucking into him while Loki’s legs were wrapped around his hips, locked at the ankles.  The water was pounding onto Thor’s back in a steady rhythm and they were kissing each other languidly.  Loki dug his fingers into the meat of Thor’s shoulders and urged Thor to change the tempo.  “ _Faster_.”

 

Thor complied and grinned against Loki’s lips when he heard the brunette moan happily.  “Shut up,” he admonished before kissing Thor deeply.  “Shut up and _fuck_ me!”

 

So Thor did.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Thor woke the next morning, it was slowly and oddly comfortable.  It took him a full minute of drowsily laying there with his eyes closed before he remembered where he was.  He squinted at the too-bright sun as it streamed in through the window on the far side of the room as he blinked his eyes open and looked around.  The plush mess of sheets and blankets were tumbled about them, but Thor couldn’t have cared less because Loki was asleep next to him.  Or rather, Loki was asleep _on_ him.  His arm was currently lying across Thor’s chest and his legs were twined in with Thor’s own.  His hair was mussed and his eyeliner was smudged and yet, to Thor he was still the most beautiful man Thor had ever seen.

 

Thor worried if this was just another one-off fuck for Loki.  Another one of his rules!  Thor wanted him for more than someone to sleep with, albeit how excellent the sex was!  Even after last night’s multiple times, Thor still wanted more.  He wanted to be a part of Loki’s every day, not just those couple of times.  He smiled and ran his hands down Loki’s bare back, listening to his breathing as it shortened.  Thor knew he was waking up.  He’d just have to play it by ear.

 

“Why is it so fucking bright?”  Loki groaned and hid his face in Thor’s side.  “Make it go away.”

 

Thor laughed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  “As you wish.”  He said as he walked over to the window to lower the blind, plunging the room into relative darkness once more.

 

Loki laughed and watched Thor return to the bed.  “Farm Boy, fetch me that pitcher!”

 

Thor flopped down onto the bed and buried his face in Loki’s belly with a chuckle.  He hummed when Loki brought his arms around him.  “What time is it?”  He asked with a muffled voice.  Loki stretched over to check his phone on the bedside table.

 

“A little after 7:00.  Far too early to think about getting up.”  And with that, he pulled the duvet over their heads.

 

 

 

When they woke later, they showered separately and dress in relative silence.  As Thor watched Loki fixing his hair in the mirror – resolutely _not_ looking at Thor via the reflection – he felt a niggle in his belly and with a rapidly sinking heart, he waited for the brush off he knew was coming.  He kept a stoic face as he sat on the end of the bed, waiting for Loki to finish getting ready.  He stared at the plush carpet at his feet and felt a little hollow.

 

He didn’t hear Loki approach because his feet were bare and the carpet absorbed the footfalls.  Not until he spied Loki’s feet as they come to stand between his own did he realise he was there.  “Why are you sulking?”

 

“I’m not—“

 

“You’re sulking.”

 

Thor sighed and looked up at him.  Loki shook his head and whispered “ _You really are an idiot”_ as he leant down to kiss him.

 

“What about your rules?”

 

“Did you not say ‘fuck your rules’ only 12 hours ago?”

 

Thor grinned and pulled Loki into his lap.  “I may have.”  He murmured, capturing him in a fierce kiss.

 

“There will have to be _some_ rules though.”  Loki said between kisses.

 

“Like?”  Thor murmured as his hands pushed their way up under his shirt.  Loki squirmed out of his embrace and made to stand.  Thor fell back on the bed with a huff.

 

Loki readjusted his clothes and patted his hair.  “Like, no one is to know about this.”  He motioned back and forth between them.  He watched as Thor’s face fell and kicked himself for the sting in his chest.  “Yet.”  He added as an afterthought.  He sighed and felt his heart clench when Thor’s face lit up like it was Christmas.

 

“A lot of Architecture firms tendered for this contract, Thor.  If they find out I’m sleeping with you, they may have grounds for a law suit.  We can’t risk it.”  He softened his tone.  “But it won’t be for long, okay.”

 

“Fandral already knows.”

 

Loki smiled with a small laugh.  “Of course Fandral knows.  We just need to let him know he can’t go gossiping about it at the water-cooler.”

 

Thor brightened significantly and reached down to pull on his shoes.  After they finished gathering their things, they made their way out of the room.  Thor didn’t remember how they got to the room, and if he were to try and navigate the hallways alone now, he would most definitely get lost.  Finally, they reached the stainless steel doors of the lift.  After pressing the call button, they stood waiting, Loki leaning into Thor.  Thor smiled into his hair and wrapped his arm loosely around him.  He was so content, it almost hurt.  And even though he had no idea where this relationship of sorts was going to lead him, he couldn’t be happier.

 

“I need coffee.”  Loki commented as the doors opened and they stepped inside.  “Take me to breakfast, you big, blonde oaf.”

 

Thor chuckled and nodded.  “Now you’re talking.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	8. Cellophane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Alone at last.” Býleistr drawled before laughing when he saw Thor’s jaw drop open in shock._
> 
> Thor meets the family!

_Can’t you see I’m wrapped in cellophane,_

_Watch the blood pump through my veins,_

_Electricity floods my brain,_

_Can’t hide the pain, can’t hide the pain_

_When you’re wrapped in cellophane._

 

 

After they grabbed a bite to eat at a small café around the corner from the club, they decided to take a walk through the streets of the city.  They passed a group of college-aged women sitting at the edge of an inner city park who seemed quite taken with Loki, going so far as to ask him for his number.  He smiled at them with a teasing glint in his eye and said they couldn’t handle him.  Thor stared back at them indignantly as they continued walking.  Loki laughed softly, the noise a bright and lovely change to his usual deep and sensual laugh.  When he turned back to look at him, Loki is admonishing him with a smile.  “Thor, don’t be _that_ man,” he shook his head with a chuckle.  “Honestly, you’re like a puppy sometimes.”

 

Thor wanted to take hold of his hand then, but knew until their relationship was made public, Loki wouldn’t allow it.  They were to remain colleagues while out and about and only be together once they were behind closed doors.

 

After about an hour of walking around, chatting about everything and nothing, they decided to part ways.  They each hailed a cab and before Loki got into his, reached out and ran a hand down Thor’s arm.  “I’ll call you later tonight to discuss tomorrow morning’s meeting, okay?”

 

Thor nodded and waved him off, only getting into his own cab once Loki’s had turned a corner and disappeared from view.  After giving the driver his address, Thor leant back against the seat and closed his eyes.  Less than 24 hours ago, he was pacing his living-room worried about Loki and how he would react to seeing him at the club.  He didn’t know what had changed for Loki during the week, but Thor wasn’t complaining.  Not if the change allowed him the chance to make something of this unconventional relationship they had embarked on.

 

After getting home, Thor pottered around the house, did some washing, went down to the gym for a workout and had a shower.  He felt restless with no real agenda for the day.  Though he would never admit it to anyone but himself, he knew he was simply filling in the time before Loki called.  After cooking himself a small meal, he sat at the breakfast bar and ate distractedly.  Even as he sipped his wine, he couldn’t even bring himself to start any form of coherent monologue.  He just sipped and chewed and swallowed and repeated until the plate was empty and his glass needed a refill.

 

 

 

Thor all but scrambled to pick up his mobile when it rang that evening.  He was sprawled on the sofa watching, but not really paying attention to a football game on the television.  He muted the sound and checked the screen of his mobile.  It was Fandral.  Smirking, he answered the call.

 

“I thought I wasn’t to send the search party for a couple of days?” Thor joked upon answering the phone.

 

Fandral laughed deeply.  “Turns out, my phone has GPS.  Who knew?”

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

“I’m actually not too bad.  We didn’t get all that drunk, so I didn’t wake with my head pounding.”

 

Thor didn’t miss the inflection.  “We?”

 

“Járnsaxa and I.  Oh yeah, she is something else, Thor.”  He pondered ruefully.

 

“Oh, I’m sure she is.  She’s related to Loki after all.”

 

“She’s amazing.  I’m seeing her again this week.”

 

Now he had Thor’s attention.  Fandral had been even stricter than he had been in the past.  No strings attached seemed to be Fandral’s own personal motto.  For him to willingly see someone a second time was testament to his attraction.  “Wow!  She must be something special for you to agree to see her a second time.”

 

Fandral huffed a small laugh.  “Oh, we didn’t sleep together.  We actually sat and talked most of the night.”

 

“You talked?  Why Fandral, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

Fandral laughed.  “Neither did I.”

 

“So, you’re seeing her again, eh?”

 

“Like I said Thor, she’s something else.”

 

“Well, I’m glad.”  Thor commented, happy that his friend was happy.

 

“What about you?  I went to the bar to get a drink for Jay and when we turned back, you and Loki had disappeared.  Do tell.”

 

After a moment, Thor sighed with a smile on his face.  “We’re together.”

 

“Clarification?”

 

“We’ve decided to try dating.  But, we’re keeping it quiet at the moment, Fandral.  So you can’t go telling anyone.  Anyone!”

 

He explained about the tenders and potential lawsuits, before he added.  “And especially don’t say anything to my father.  If this gets back to my Mother before I have time to tell her myself, I will never hear the end of it!”  Fandral chuckled, but Thor wasn’t so quick to laugh it off.  When Thor had first started seeing Sif in college, news of the budding relationship had reached Frigga before he had had a chance to tell her before he went home for winter break.  It had been an epic conversation to say the least.

 

“Oh ye of little faith, my friend.”

 

Thor wasn’t so sure of Fandral’s brash confidence, but decided to give his best friend the benefit of the doubt.

 

The subject of the meeting was suddenly brought up by Fandral.  “So, Odin was telling me a little about Fárbauti Laufeyson.  Apparently his reputation precedes him.”

 

That instantly piqued his interest.  From the small seemingly offhand comments Loki had made at lunch last week had aroused suspicion in the character of Fárbauti Laufeyson.  “Such as?”  He prompted.

 

“He’s worked all his life, making himself filthy rich through acquisitions and crushing companies that stand in his way.”  Fandral didn’t need to see Thor to know his friend was reacting as intended.  “Oh yeah, apparently his moral fibre is fairly threadbare.  He has had no qualms about finding smaller, struggling businesses, buying them out for next to nothing and picking them apart bit by bit until there’s nothing left but the memory of their brand.  He’s done it throughout his entire career and has made the Laufeyson Empire into the powerhouse it is today.”  Fandral huffed.  “I don’t know how he sleeps at night.”

 

“Probably on a bed of other people’s crushed hopes and dreams.”  Thor scoffed.  “And a huge pile of money.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen nothing of that character in Loki.”  Fandral commented softly.

 

“Oh, I know he isn’t like that.  He told me as much last week at lunch.  He was treated terribly as a child, although Loki wouldn’t go into details.”

 

“He has a brother, does he not?”

 

“Yes.  Býleistr.  Senior VP.”

 

"I wonder if he’ll be joining us tomorrow.”

 

“More than likely.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.  We’ll meet up in Odin’s office at 8:00 for a briefing before the Laufeyson’s arrive.”

 

Thor said his goodbyes and hung up.  Leaning back, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  If Fárbauti Laufeyson was merely rumoured as a man with questionable scruples before Thor had even met him, he wondered how he really was in person.  Loki’s comments had already given shades of disconcertion in Thor as to how Fárbauti was as a man.  His impression wasn’t a good one.

 

About an hour later, Thor switched off the television and sat up.  Grabbing his glass from earlier, he padded his way into the kitchen for a refill when he heard his phone began to ring again.  He left the carton of juice on the marble counter and dashed back to where he had left it lying on the coffee table.  Picking it up, he saw it was Loki.  Grinning stupidly even though he knew no one could see him, he swiped his finger across to accept the call.  “Hi.”  Was all he said upon answering, but his voice cracked under the weight of his grin.

 

Loki’s throaty laugh gave him tingles.  “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

 

“No.  I was expecting your call remember?”

 

“Indeed you were.”  Thor listened as Loki moved about; a dull _thunk_ of something falling to the floor could be heard.  “Sorry.  I’ve only just got off the phone with my brother.  He and Father flew in this afternoon and he wanted to touch base with everything that’s been happening at work and also on tomorrow’s meeting.  I’m just getting ready to head to bed.”

 

Thor looked at the time.  He was shocked to see it was 10:45pm!

 

“Anything wrong?”

 

“Oh no, just that the deal they were trying to secure fell through, so father’s a little pissed!  Nothing I can’t handle.  Don’t worry; he’ll be the epitome of a distinguished gentleman tomorrow.  Only we favoured few get to see the real side of Fárbauti Laufeyson.  Count yourself lucky.”  He said on a quiet yawn.

 

“You’re tired?”  Thor observed with surprise.  He himself was still wide awake from sleeping late into the morning.

 

“Well, I was kept up all night getting my brains fucked out by a gorgeous six foot blonde Adonis.”

 

Thor laughed deeply and ran his hand over his chest.  He leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes.  “That’s interesting.  I too was kept up all night, fucking the brains out of an equally gorgeous six foot raven-haired sex god.”

 

“Mmmm, I remember.”  Loki hummed happily.

 

“Are those drawings and our development notes going to be enough to placate Fárbauti?”  Thor asked then.

 

“He’s probably expecting an eighth scale model, complete with electricity and tiny working elevators.”  Thor laughed nervously at Loki’s comment.  “What we have is fine, Thor.  Don’t worry.  Býleistr’s going to be there as well, so Asgard Designs will have two Laufeyson’s fielding any aggression from Father.”

 

“So, I’m going to meet your brother?”

 

“Yes.  So you’d better be on your best behaviour because his opinion matters to me.”

 

Thor let the weight of Loki’s statement settle before its implication clicked in his mind.  “He _knows_ about us?”

 

“Of course!  I don’t keep anything from Býleistr.  He’s very excited about meeting you.”  Loki’s laugh came across the phone like a melodic tinkle of bells.  “He’ll probably stare an awful lot.  But, don’t worry.  I told him to leave you alone lest he scare you away.”

 

“It’ll take more than death stares from an over-protective older brother to scare me away, Loki.”  Thor said softly.

 

Loki stopped laughing and hummed.  “Yes well, in any case, he knows about us, but he also knows that this is to be kept between us.  Because of Father’s attendance, you and I are to be utterly professional.  No comradery; no familiarity.  Nothing that might give Fárbauti cause for suspicion.  Or Odin for that matter.”

 

“My Father respects my decisions in life.”  Thor winced as soon as he said the words.  They sounded crass and unnecessarily harsh coming out of his mouth.  He took a quick breath before continuing.  “That was uncalled for.  I’m sorry, Loki.”

 

“Yes, but it is also true.  It’s okay Thor.  But that’s not actually what I meant by that statement.  What I meant was that Odin hasn’t been privy to our agreement.  Any indication of a relationship outside of work might have him bringing it up during the meeting and inadvertently revealing everything to Fárbauti.  I cannot stress the utter need for discretion.”  He sighed and Thor was certain he had ruined it all when Loki suddenly continued.  “As a representative of Jotunheim Enterprises, I mustn’t partake in activities deemed immoral by the CEO, Mr. Fárbauti Laufeyson.  This includes all fraternisation with men on a homo-social, romantic or sexual basis.”  Loki’s tone was completely devoid of emotion as he spoke and Thor suspected he was reciting something spoken to him in the past.

 

“He really said that to you?”

 

“Verbatim.”

 

“Oh Loki.”  Thor said because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

 

“That’s why I have the no name rule, Thor.  Well… that’s why I _had_ the rule.  Plus, let’s not forget that my name is quite distinctive.  It wouldn’t take a genius to track me down.  I’ve learnt to be cautious.”

 

“Learnt?  Has something happened in the past?” Thor asked, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

 

“Yes, but that’s a conversation for another time.”

 

Thor conceded with a quiet ‘ _okay’_ as he stood and made his way back to the kitchen to complete getting his juice.

 

“So, I guess now that Fárbauti is back you’ll not be coming in everyday to work on the project?”

 

“What makes you say that?”  Purred Loki.  “Would you miss me if I didn’t?”

 

Thor blushed and quickly gulped down his drink trying to think of something to say in reply.  Thoughts of Loki bent over his desk while he slowly fucked into him flooded his mind suddenly, causing him to choke on his juice.  After he finished coughing, Thor brought the phone back to his ear only to hear Loki laughing lightly.

 

“Oh Thor, you’re delightful.”  He said on a sigh.

 

Neither said anything for a minute.  Sounds of Loki moving about could be heard by Thor.  He stayed where he was, leaning against the marble counter top.  Finally, with a small smile he breathed a soft “ _Yes_.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, I would miss you.”

 

“Mmmm.  Well, I’m not going anywhere.”  After a pause, he added.  “So, are you not heading to bed?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t planning to.  Why?”

 

“I think you should go get ready for bed Thor.”  His voice dropped an octave until it was practically a growl.  “I’m about to slide into bed and I thought it would be nice to lay in bed and talk to you while you lay in your bed also.”

 

Thor could hear the rustle of cotton sheets as Loki indeed got into bed.  “Mmmm, last night was so much better than this.  This is so cold and empty.”

 

Before he even realised he’s doing it, Thor was placing his empty glass in the sink and returning the juice to the fridge before walking through the house, turning off all the lights as he went.  Finally, he walked into his bedroom and switched on the bedside lamp.  The faint glow stretched out across the room, casting long shadows against the stark white wall opposite his large king-sized bed.

 

“I’ll need to put the phone down while I get changed.”  Thor said before he placed the phone down.  Quickly, he whipped his T shirt over his head and dropped his sweats, leaving him standing in just his boxer briefs.  He debated about grabbing a fresh T shirt from his dresser, but thought better of it and pulled back the duvet before sliding into bed.

 

Hissing at the cold sheet, he reached up and grabbed his phone.  “Okay, I’m in bed.”

 

“Mmmm.  Are you naked?”  Loki asked softly.

 

“No.  Are you?”

 

Thor hears a faint lip-smack.  “Well of course.  I always sleep nude.”  Thor thought they slept naked the night before simply because there was no point in putting clothes on only to remove them once more an hour or so later when they woke from their naps to fuck again.  “Take off your clothes.”  He growled.

 

Thor reached down with his free hand and awkwardly removed his boxers, pitching them across the room once they were finally off.  He heard them land somewhere near the door to the bathroom with a gentle _flump_ on the carpet.  “Okay.  _Now_ I’m naked.”

 

“Mmmm good,” Loki hummed.  “I’m thinking that you should come here tomorrow night.  Would you like that?”

 

Thor lay back and clenched his eyes shut.  “Yes,” he whispered.  Of course he would like that.  He wished he were lying beside Loki right then.  He began to absentmindedly rub his hand up and down his chest in a slow rhythm.  Each downward caress getting closer to his rapidly hardening cock until he at last wrapped his fingers around his length and slowly started to stroke.  He exhaled and bit back a quiet groan.

 

They were silent for a moment and Thor could hear Loki’s breathing softly into the phone in little huffs.  “Are you touching yourself?”

 

Thor hand was now moving faster up and down his cock, using the steadily beading pre-come as lubrication.  “You know I am,” he choked.  “I wish you were here so I could fuck you.”

 

“Yeah?”  Loki sighed.  “How would you fuck me?  Tell me?  Would you use your fingers?”

 

“I’d use my mouth like last night.  You taste glorious.”

 

“Yesss… what else?”

 

Thor licked his lips and bit the inside of his cheek.  “After eating you out, I’d drag you over me and watch while you rode my cock.  I would lie back against the pillows and let you fuck yourself on me.”

 

“Ohhh…”  Loki released his words on a slow exhale, dragging it out like the wavering note of a song.

 

Pre-come was spilling out of Thor in copious amounts now; slicking his hand and helping it slide along faster.  He tightened his fist just slightly and threw his head back on a moan.  “T-then I would flip you over and fuck into your tight ass so hard, you would be moaning into the mattress whilst my hands held you down.”

 

“Mmmm you are so fucking hot.  I want your cock in me so bad.  I-I wish you were here right now,” Loki hissed.  “Fuck me, fuck me, _ohh_.”  He was panting hard now, his breaths coming in short bursts.  Thor was losing himself in the sounds Loki was making.  The little mews and whimpers telling him Loki was close.  He sped up his hand, twisting it at the head on each ascent.

 

“I’m going to come, Thor.  I want to hear you come.  Are you close?”

 

“Yes.”  Was all he can manage in response before the knot that had been building inside reached fever pitch.  Right when he heard Loki gasp Thor’s name, he held his breath and came all over his chest and stomach before finally releasing his breath, groaning out Loki’s name.  His hand slowed right down as he stroked himself through the last of his orgasm.  He could hear Loki huffing out quick breaths into the phone.

 

Thor reached out and pulled a couple of tissues from the box on his bedside table.  After quickly wiping his chest and stomach, he dropped them into the small bin nearby before he sighed and flopped back against his pillows.  “Well, I wasn’t tired before, but I’m most definitely sleepy now.”

 

“Mmmm.  Me too.”  Loki saod with a faint laugh at the end.  “So sleepy.”

 

They lay for what seemed like minutes, just content to listen to each other’s breathing eventually slow and deepen.

 

Thor turned over.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“You surely will.  Sleep well, Thor.”

 

“I will now.”

 

“Mmmm…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor, Fandral and Odin made their way to the meeting room after their briefing in Odin’s office earlier that morning.  Thor was on his third cup of coffee and was currently enjoying the buzz his last double espresso was giving him.

 

In other words, he was nervous.

 

Not only was he meeting his client for the first time, he was also meeting the father and brother of the man he was currently seeing.  Dating?  Fucking.  Thor ran a hand through his hair anxiously as he followed his Father over to the lift.  Fandral was striding next to Thor and looked over with a smirk.

 

Thor glanced at him and saw him looking back with an almost comical expression.  Thor rolled his eyes and shoved him gently with his shoulder.  “Shut up!”  He hissed.

 

Odin looked back at them over his shoulder as they reach the lifts.  “Do I want to know?”  He asked.

 

“No.”  They both replied in unison, their expressions both mirror images of feigned innocence.

 

Odin shook his head as he reached out and pressed the call button.  They decided to hold the meeting on the floor below Odin’s as it had the largest and nicest meeting room.  Thor checked his watch.  It had just passed 8:30.  Oh god, he mused with slight panic.  Less than half an hour!

 

When the lift arrived, the doors opened to reveal Sif holding a couple of binders in one arm whilst balancing a projector in the other.  Thor rushed forward to grab the projector while Fandral snatchd the binders.

 

“Sif!” Thor barked incredulously.

 

“Damn, I had that.”  She mused with a quirk of her lips.  She stepped back further into the lift car to allow the 3 men to fall in next to her.

 

“What in God’s name are you doing, Sif?”  Odin admonished gently with a chuckle.  She turned to him and peaked a neatly plucked eyebrow at him.  Odin at least had the good sense to drop his eyes.

 

“The projector in the meeting room decided to die this morning while I was setting up for your meeting, so I had to hightail it up to the Accounts Department on the eleventh floor and grab theirs.  The binders are last month’s projections.”  She shrugged her shoulders.  “Two birds, one stone.”

 

Fandral began laughing as she reached over and took back the binders.  Odin just shook his head.

 

Thor noticed he was doing that a lot lately.

 

He continued to hold the projector the rest of the journey to the meeting room, only relinquishing it by placing it at the end of the long conference table.  Sif had been busy, ensuring pots of coffee were ready and that there were copies of the project files and already signed contracts in case reviews were required.  The room was cool and airy, with a lovely view of the city skyline.

 

“Thank you for your help this morning, Sif.  You know we appreciate it.”  Odin said while they finished plugging in the projector and started it up.  She nodded and made her way to the sideboard where the coffee pots were sitting on warmers.

 

“Well, nothing would get done if I left everything to you boys.”  She jested as she brought over a plate of various muffins and croissants; warm and freshly made.  All 3 of them were instantly reaching over before she had a chance to set the plate down.  Thor bit into his croissant and let the delicious buttery goodness sink in.  Three cups of espresso on an empty stomach before 9am wasn’t one of Thor’s better decisions.  He looked back at Odin trying to sneak a chocolate muffin only to watch Sif casually take it from him and hand him a bran muffin.  “Don’t think I don’t talk to Frigga!  I know you’ve been smuggling chocolate muffins when you think I’m not watching.  We’re onto you.”

 

Odin huffed and snatched the muffin.

 

Fandral picked up a chocolate muffin and made an obscene amount of noise biting into it.  Sif simply laughed and gently guided Odin to the head of the table lest Fandral lose his job.

 

Thor took his seat and quickly flicked through to his papers.  His sketches had been scanned onto the laptop and were queued ready to be projected onto the white screen on the opposite wall.  Fandral and Odin added their own sheets to the draft and together they were confident Fárbauti Laufeyson would be happy with the progress.

 

Well, as happy as Fárbauti Laufeyson could possibly get.

 

Thor’s phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.  It was a message from Loki.

 

**_We’re pulling into the carpark now.  Start counting._ **

 

“They’ve just arrived.”  He said to no one in particular as he typed out a quick reply.  **_Okay.  We’re ready._**

 

Fandral took his place on the other side of Thor as Sif silently made her way to the door.  “I’ll meet them at the lift.”  She said before leaving the room.

 

Thor’s phone vibrated again two minutes later.  **_Of course we are.  Don’t doubt your talent, Thor.  Now shut up!  We’re about to get in the lift. ;)_**

 

Thor smirked and slipped his phone into his pocket.  He looked up to see Fandral glaring at him from across the table.  His eyes flicked to Odin for an instant before returning to stare right at Thor.  Thor didn’t have to be a mind-reader to know Fandral was trying to say.  _Stop acting like a lovesick teenager.  You need to be professional and disconnected.  Right now, you’re failing!_

 

He mouthed ‘sorry’ even as Fandral rolled his eyes on a smirk.

 

“Would you two like a moment alone or can I trust you both to finish your game of charades before the client arrives?”  Odin deadpanned from next to them.  Thor laughed nervously and risked a glance at his father.  He was staring straight at him with an arched eyebrow.

 

“No, no.  We’re done.  We’re ready.”

 

Odin nodded gruffly.  “Good.”

 

They all looked up and over at the ajar door when the ping announced the arrival of the lift.  Thor’s throat suddenly tightened and he forced himself to swallow the lump that had formed.  They could hear muffled voices; Sif’s was easily identified being the only female out there.  Their footsteps grew louder and the three of them all rose to their feet ready to greet the guests.

 

Seconds later, Sif pushed open the door and led in the tallest man Thor had ever seen.  He was at least 6’6” tall.  He had broad shoulders, short cropped white hair and a thin and pointed face.  His eyes were pale blue, but they weren’t beautiful; they were cold and shrewd, darting around the room, taking everything in before they reached Thor.  His gaze only lasted a moment before they moved on to Odin, but Thor felt the cold calculating quality those eyes had possessed.

 

“Odin Borrson.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  His father said, holding his hand out to Fárbauti with a warm smile.  Fárbauti looked down at the proffered hand with barely concealed disdain before his face became a mask of neutrality.  He shook Odin’s hand in three quick successive pumps before releasing it as if it were burning him.

 

Thor’s eyes immediately dropped away from Fárbauti and sought out Loki.  As soon as they found him, standing back near the door, he felt his heart kick against his ribs.  The corner of Loki’s mouth lifted for the briefest of moments before he broke eye contact to shake hands with Fandral, who had made his way over.

 

Fárbauti’s voice suddenly spoke.  It was quite grating and forceful.  “Fárbauti Laufeyson.”  He turned and swung his arm to indicate behind him.  “My son, Býleistr.”  Thor was suddenly made aware of the man standing next to Loki.  He was almost as tall as Fárbauti, but nowhere near as foreboding.  His frame was far slighter and even though his features were closer in resemblance to Fárbauti than Loki’s were, Thor could instantly tell they were brothers.  He had a friendly face and his dark hair was slicked back neatly.  Thor suddenly realised he was being stared at and he quickly introduced himself to cover his awkwardness.

 

“Welcome Býleistr.  I’m Thor Borrson.”  Býleistr smiled and shook his hand readily.  His eyes were constantly moving, flitting over Thor’s features before quickly dropping to run the fastest head-to-toe scan Thor had ever seen.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Thor.”  After shaking Thor’s hand, Býleistr turned and shook Odin’s hand, followed by Fandral’s.  He was fast to smile and seemed completely at ease, but Thor could see intelligence behind his smile.  He knew he was sizing everyone up passively.

 

Thor reached out and after shaking Fárbauti’s cold hand, watched him wave his hand over his shoulder.  “Oh, and you of course know Loki.”

 

His tone was so dismissive and indifferent that Thor felt empathetically hurt for Loki.  If it affected Loki, however, it didn’t show.  His expression remained as it had since he had entered the room, albeit that brief moment with Thor.

 

“Yes, we’ve been most fortunate to have had his excellent input this past week.”  Odin suddenly added with a smile.  Thor saw Loki’s face break out in the loveliest smile he’d seen so far.  Fárbauti huffed in reply before taking the seat offered to him by Odin.

 

Býleistr took a seat opposite Fandral as Loki took his directly opposite Thor.

 

Sif, who had been standing near the door, interjected at this moment.  “Can I offer anyone coffee?  Or perhaps tea?  We also have a selection of breakfast pastries, if you’re interested.”

 

Fárbauti said yes to coffee, as did Loki.  Býleistr only requested a glass of water.  They all declined the pastries.

 

Odin opened the meeting by welcoming Jotunheim Enterprises to Asgard Designs.  He spoke a little on the proposed outline of the project before introducing Thor and allowing him to take over.  Thor stood and made his way over to the screen.  He began by reiterating Odin’s initial outlines, but used his slides and prompts to show Fárbauti his ideas for the building.  While pointing out some of the design features on the projection of one of his sketches, he targeted one of the traffic flow-through aspects Loki had suggested.  Fárbauti didn’t comment, but Thor could see Loki beaming from behind him and Býleistr.

 

As he wound up his presentation, Thor pointed to the handout Sif had placed in front of them, indicating the proposals he had just presented as well as a more solid timeline.  “Pending City Planning coming on board without delay.  Loki and I have been working on the application and the forms should be ready for submission this afternoon.”

 

Fárbauti huffed as he flicked through the booklet.  Býleistr smiled with a nod and glanced over his shoulder at Loki.  “There’s some great work here, Lokes.”

 

“Thanks.”  Loki mumbled as he fidgeted with his empty coffee cup.  Thor watched the blush appear over his cheekbones.  He ached to kiss them and feel the warmth of the blush through the sensitive skin of his lips.

 

 _Oh shit!_   He needed to stop it right now!

 

Thor quickly blinked and brought himself back to the present.  He wrapped up the meeting with a curt nod and returned to his seat.  Odin stood up and offered Fárbauti a tour of the building.  Thor was sure Fárbauti would decline, but was surprised when he accepted.

 

Odin led the way, followed by Fárbauti, Fandral, Býleistr, Loki and lastly, Thor.  They all stood waiting for the lift down to Design on level five.  The group remained silent while they waited for the lift.  Thor stood between Býleistr and Loki, but had no idea where to look.  So he chose the safest option and stared at the carpet.

 

The lift chimed when it arrived and they began to step in.  Due to Fárbauti’s sheer size, it was clear they wouldn’t all fit.  Thor instantly hoped he would be left with Loki just so he could give him the kiss he’d been dying to give him all morning, but suddenly, Býleistr gently pushed Loki on board and stepped back.  “That’s okay, we’ll just get the next one and meet you down there.”

 

Loki stared back at Býleistr incredulously as the doors began to close, because he knew he couldn’t say a word with his father right there.  Thor caught his panicked expression the moment the doors sealed shut and the lift dropped away.

 

“Alone at last.”  Býleistr drawled before laughing when he saw Thor’s jaw drop open in shock.  “Relax, Thor.  I’m just doing the _protective older sibling_ thing and checking out my baby brother’s new romantic interest.  It’s a bit hard with Father hanging around because… well, he’s Father.  But now that we’re alone, we can have a little chat.”

 

Thor’s hand went instantly to his hair to comb through it, but remembered at the last second he had secured it at the nape of his neck just before the meeting started.  He smoothed over it gently and dropped his hand.  “O-okay.”

 

“So, how long have you been seeing my brother?”

 

“Officially?  Um, about 2 days.” Thor replied with a nervous laugh.  Surprisingly, Býleistr didn’t press the call button straight away, instead leaning his tall body against the wall.

 

“I love my brother,” he said.  Thor nodded.  “He’s had a hard life.”  Thor nodded again, but with conviction.  The expression was not lost on Býleistr.  “Ahh, so he’s spoken to you about it?”

 

“Not extensively.  Just that Fárbauti forbids aspects of his—“

 

“Father treats Loki as one might treat an ant with one’s boot!”  He snapped vehemently, startling Thor.  Býleistr took a deep breath and continued.  “Loki has never known love from Fárbauti and alas, probably never will.  This is not and never has been Loki’s fault.  Just tragic circumstances that cannot be changed.  However, because of this and all he’s been through, I will never deny him my affection.  I will love and protect him as long as I draw breath.”

 

Thor could refute Býleistr’s statement and commended the older man for being so steadfastly protective of Loki.  It almost brought tears to Thor’s eyes just thinking how awful Loki’s childhood had been.  He silently blessed this physically intimidating, yet gentle giant of a man.

 

“Well, I’m glad Loki has you.  I hope to one day earn his trust as you so deservedly possess.”

 

Býleistr raised an eyebrow in reply, but didn’t say anything.  A small curve to his lips was all Thor could see of his reaction.  He assumed this was a good thing and took his lack of a frown as a win.

 

“I’ve never seen Loki as excited about work as he has been this past week.  I was out of the country with Father, but we’ve skyped almost every night.  If Father hadn’t leant on Loki so heavily to pursue a career in Finance, I think he would have made an artistic choice for his chosen vocation.”

 

“Have you seen his sketches?”  Thor asked him then.  Býleistr looked at Thor with a strange expression; almost guarded in its inflexion.  He slowly shook his head.  “Ask him to show you his sketches.  They’re really very good.  You would be proud.”

 

He nodded.  “I will.”  He then reached out and pressed the call button.  Thor took that as a sign the conversation was over.

 

They remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip down to the fifth floor.

 

They found the others and joined the tail end as they strolled through the throng of the office.  Thor could hear Odin talking to Fárbauti about the history of Asgard Designs while Fandral was lagging at the back murmuring something into Loki’s ear.

 

“He’s not giving away trade secrets, I hope.”  Thor joked with a small laugh, making Loki jump in shock.  Odin turned his head for a split second to acknowledge Thor’s return to the group before continuing his conversation with Fárbauti.  Thor silently praised his father for successfully preventing Thor from interacting with the oldest Laufeyson more than absolutely necessary.

 

“No, not trade secrets.”  Loki replied with a smirk.  He waited until Býleistr was beside him before walking on, leaving Thor standing beside Fandral.

 

“So, did you get a good talking to?”  Fandral joked as they started walking again.  They were just out of earshot of the others.

 

Thor shook his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit pants.  “No, although that was probably his plan initially.  He just told me in no uncertain words that he would protect his brother by all means necessary.  I took that as the standard ‘you hurt my brother, I’ll beat you bloody’ spiel.”

 

“So no freak out?”

 

“Nope.”  Thor whispered.  “But he made it clear that Fárbauti is never to know; in turn reaffirming my initial impression of their father.  He’s a bigoted bully who has treated Loki like dirt his whole life.”

 

“I only had to be in his presence for two minutes to see that.”  Fandral exclaimed with hushed tones.  “The comment he made in the meeting room as he introduced Loki.  I’m so glad Odin said something, because if he didn’t, I would have!”

 

“And if you hadn’t, I would have fucked us all over because there would have been no way to prevent my fist making contact with his jaw.”

 

“Anyway, from what I could hear, Fárbauti is actually happy with what ideas we’ve brought to the table so far, so that’s a plus.”  Thor beamed at Fandral’s comment, even as he continued to gaze at Loki where he walked alongside his brother in front of them.

 

Glancing up, Thor saw Odin and Fárbauti had reached the lift and were waiting for the others to catch up.  Fárbauti was looking even more bored if it were actually possible.  When everyone was finally together, standing at the doors to the lift, Býleistr turned to Odin and shook his hand.  “Thanks for having us, Odin.  We’re very happy with what we’ve seen and we’re very excited with what you have brought to us thus far.”  He looked at Thor pointedly as he shook his hand.  After holding his gaze a little longer than Thor thought needed, he turned to Fandral and continued to speak.  “Fárbauti and I need to make our way across town for another meeting now, but Loki is still needed here, yes?”

 

“Yes.”  Thor immediately replied.  He could see Loki smirk from the corner of hi eye.

 

“Excellent.  Then we’ll leave you now.”  With a curt nod, Fárbauti let Býleistr lead him into the open entrance of the lift before pressing the button to close the doors.

 

After they had left, Odin turned to the three remaining men and smiled.  “Well, I don’t know about you, but this deserves something.  A treat.  Maybe something with chocolate.”

 

“Dad!”  Thor warned.

 

“Screw ‘em, Odin.  Come with me, I know where the ladies keep the good chocolate chip cookies.”  Fandral said as they darted away to the kitchen.

 

Thor leaned forward and pressed the call button before standing straight and looking at Loki out of the corner of his eye.  “Was it bad?”  Loki asked softly.

 

Thor pulled the tie from his hair and shook his head.  “No.  He just subtlety threatened to beat me up if I hurt you.”  He turned and looked at Loki, who was grinning widely.  Thor couldn’t help but return the grin.  “You’ve got a great brother, Loki.”

 

Loki’s grin became a wide genuine smile that made Thor’s heart melt.  “I know.”  He said.

 

They made their way back up to Thor’s office on the seventh floor to grab the equipment needed for their work in the meeting room.  While bending to pick up the small tub of scrolls and stacks of paperwork, Thor felt Loki’s hand slide along his hip.  He turned his head and looked back up at Loki from behind a curtain of hair.  “The door is open, Loki!”

 

Loki’s smile in reply was predatory and Thor watched as he stepped back without breaking eye contact and using the heel of his foot, released the door from its position to slowly swing closed.  The click of the latch was deafening.  “You were saying?”

 

Thor straightened up, leaving the tub abandoned on the carpet.  He approached Loki and pushed him back against the door even as his hands were pushed up into the dark glossy lengths.  Their lips crashed together in a flurry of smacks and kisses and quiet moans; their tongues dancing against one another as their hands ran up and down their sides.  What Thor would give for them to be at his place.  Or Loki’s place.  Or Loki’s guest suite.  Anywhere but there.

 

“Loki—“  He hissed, pressing light kisses along his jawline.  “We need to stop.”

 

“I know, but I’ve been dying to do this all morning.”

 

Thor felt Loki’s fingers scratch down his back through the cotton of his shirt.  It was as exquisite as it was torturous.

 

“Me too.”  Was all Thor could utter, attacking Loki’s neck mercilessly.

 

“No marks above the collar!”  Loki hissed, smacking his shoulder in jest when he started moving to loosen his tie.

 

Thor groaned in frustration and stepped back.  He ran a hand through his hair and watched as Loki pat his hair back into place.  His lips were bruised a deep pink from their kissing and Thor turned away to stop himself from pulling the other man to him once more.

 

“Well, that escalated quickly.”  Loki pondered with a small laugh.  Thor looked back at him with a smirk.  “So I’m going to take it as a rousing yes to you coming to my place tonight?”

 

Thor reached out and pushed a stray strand of dark hair behind Loki’s ear.  A small smile plays on his face and he watches with almost revered fascination as a blush slowly creeps over Loki’s cheeks.  “Oh, you can most definitely count that as a yes.”

 

Not giving Loki time to respond, Thor turned to pick up the tub again and walked back over to Loki, motioning to him to open the door.

 

“Now let’s get this done so we can give ourselves an early minute.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki’s apartment was nothing like how Thor had pictured it in his head.  After they had gone to dinner at a new Thai restaurant just down from the Asgard Design building, they had returned to Loki’s.  Seeing as Loki had travelled into the city with his father and brother that morning, Thor drove.  The whole way there, Thor had tried to envisage what he would be met with.  He expected a modern minimalist-styled apartment with black panelling and brushed chrome fixtures.  What he discovered though was lovely and pleasant with a warm palette throughout.  The apartment had polished hardwood floors throughout and lovely high ceilings.  The living room was awash with colour as the setting sun shone through from the large window overlooking a tree-lined park below.  The room was furnished with a long tempered glass topped-coffee table and a comfortable looking cream sofa.  The huge flat screen mounted on the wall opposite looked almost out of place, but Thor paid it no mind as he crossed the room to look at some of the books Loki had in his bookcase.  He had eclectic taste, which Thor found reassuring.  There were biographies, books on history, even a book of prose about flyting.  Thor turned and held it up to Loki with a raised eyebrow.  He grinned with a shrug.  “You should read it.  Some of them are really filthy – they’re quite good.”

 

He shook his head and returned the book to its place.  “Would you like a drink?”  Loki asked from the open doorway.  Thor looked back at him and nodded.

 

They made their way to the kitchen where Loki opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.  They stood there at the bench sipping their wine, Thor’s eyes taking in the cheery warmth Loki’s kitchen afforded him.  It was sleek and modern, but the doors were made of a beautiful blonde wood instead of cold greys or stark white laminate.  There was a complicated coffee machine standing alone in the middle of one of the benches.  Thor loved his coffee, but machines like that scared him.

 

Loki laughed when he saw Thor regarding it.  “It’s a marvel, really.”  Thor hummed and nodded before taking another sip of his wine.  He wasn’t usually fond of wine except when dining, but he thought Loki’s choice was quite apt.  It was cool and crisp; perfect for a casual glass at the end of a long day.  He placed his glass back on the counter and crossed his arms loosely, his eyes instead drinking in the gorgeous man in front of him.  He watched as Loki almost shyly smiled at him from behind his glass before sitting it down next to Thor’s and stepping forward into Thor’s immediate space.  He instantly opened his arms to allow Loki to press himself against his chest.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and brought him closer, their mouths meeting on a sigh.  Thor could taste the wine on Loki’s lips and decided it tasted much better this way; hot and heady and tasting of Loki himself.  They didn’t rush and let time tick by slowly as they stood together, gently exploring each other’s mouths with soft slides of their tongues and playful nips to their lips.  Thor’s mind felt adrift even as his hands slid down Loki’s sides to gently cup his ass.  He hauled him closer, but it was still not enough.  Loki smiled against Thor’s mouth and gently ground his hips into Thor’s, eliciting a deep growl from the blonde man’s throat.  Loki hummed into the kiss and with a playful nip to Thor’s bottom lip, pulled away slowly.

 

Thor leaned back against the counter with a lopsided grin plastered across his face.  Loki almost rolled his eyes, but instead took his hand and lead him down the long hallway towards the back of the apartment.

 

Thor swore he heard Loki mutter _‘beautiful blonde bastard’._

 

 

 

 

“Is this what you had in mind last night on the phone?”  Loki gasped as he rolled his hips faster, grinding himself down onto Thor’s cock.  Thor threw his head back against the pillows and squeezed his fingers around Loki’s hips.

 

“ _Lokiiiiiii_ …”  Was all Thor could manage in response.

 

Loki grinned in wicked satisfaction and ran his suddenly shaking hands through his damp hair.  They were both coated in a film of sweat, but they paid no mind and continued to writhe.  His thighs were burning, but the pleasure was too exquisite to stop or change positions.  Loki wanted the burn.  He closed a fist around a lock of hair and pulled even as he leant back, trying to spear his prostate.  His own cock bobbed untouched in front of him, leaking pre-come into a glistening pool on Thor’s stomach.  His mouth dropeds open and breathy little moans passed his lips.  The torture was absolute.

 

Thor ran his fingers through the damp curls at the base of Loki’s cock as he looked up at the gorgeous man above him.  Heavy lidded eyes burning with lust stared back down at him.  Thor whined quietly, closing his eyes for a moment.  He wanted to burn the memory into his mind forever, so lovely it was.  They’d not been together for more than 48 hours and yet Thor knew he had never felt this much passion for another person.  It was so different; so intense.  Another whine escaped his throat as his eyes flew open.  He reachd up and cupped the back of Loki’s neck, gently urging him lower until their lips were brought together in a clash of breath and heat and tongues and teeth.  Thor felt himself slip out of Loki and he took the opportunity to flip them over.  As soon as Loki was lying on his back, staring up at him with startled eyes, Thor edged Loki’s thighs apart and pushed back into his tight heat, slick with lube.  He hissed as he started to move, hooking his arms under Loki’s knees.

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to be rendered speechless as Thor pounded into him with an almost animalistic ferocity.  He watched as his feet bobbed up and down from where they were dangling over Thor’s shoulders as the blonde continued to fuck into him hard.  He was hitting that wonderful sweet spot deep inside and Loki could only moan his appreciation; his mind was gone!  There were no words!

 

Thor kissed and nipped his way along Loki’s jawline as his hand slipped between them to take hold of Loki’s neglected cock.  As his fingers closed around it, Loki hissed.  “Yes, oh _yessss_!”  Thor hummed and bit the base of his lover’s throat; pulling blood to the surface as he continued to rock.  His hand sped up to match his thrusts and was only minutes until Loki was keening and spilling between them.  He began to pulse around Thor’s cock, bringing his own orgasm forward.  He captured Loki’s lips in a heady kiss as his release hit and Loki moaned into Thor’s mouth on each throb of Thor’s cock.

 

Thor slowly pulled out of Loki and quickly removed and tied off the condom.  He dropped it into the small bin next to the bed before returning to Loki as he lay completely fucked out staring at the ceiling.  With a smirk, Thor kissed him and disappeared, only to return a minute later with a damp towel.

 

  

 

“I’ll need to head home soon.”  Thor said a little later as they lay together.

 

Until that moment, Loki was too blissed out of his mind to manage comprehensive thought, but the instant Thor spoke, his bubble burst and everything came flooding back in.  He shot a hand out and caught Thor’s wrist.  “Stay.”

 

“But my clothes—“

 

“We’ll rise earlier and you can go home to change before work.”  Loki hated himself right then!  As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed inwardly.  He was begging; and he never begged!  “What I mean is only if you want.  Driving home now would be such a bother, that’s all.”

 

_Smooth Loki!_

 

Thor’s face broke out in a bright smile and he chuckled even as his lips closed over Loki’s own.  Loki frowned, but let Thor deepen the kiss anyway.

 

“Okay Loki, if you say so.”  Thor said as he tucked himself in behind Loki.  Green eyes glared unseeing into the darkness of the room as he tried to ignore the somersault his heart made when Thor’s arms pulled him back against his chest.  He felt Thor’s lips plant little kisses along his shoulder blade before he settled in for sleep.

 

_Face it, Loki!  You’re a mess and you don’t give one solitary fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	9. Straight for the Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loki turned his face towards Thor and smiled at him. A soft, happy smile; genuine in its delivery. Thor’s heart clenched in almost painful acknowledgement of the emotions swirling in chest._
> 
> Secrets are revealed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multi POV

_You went straight for the knife and I prepared to die_

_Your blade, it shines_

_Looked me straight in the eye, you turned the gas on high_

_Held the flame alight_

_You wonder why I'm scared of fire; you wonder why you make girls cry_

 

 

Once the City Planning Office approved their application, the project for Jotunheim’s new downtown Headquarters began to move much faster.  Thor began spending more time at the draft table drawing up blueprints than ever before.  His days became longer and it became a frequent sight for Fandral to find Thor still drawing long after everyone else had left for the day.  If the stress of deadlines was getting to Thor however, it didn’t show.  He seemed to revel in it.

 

If Thor wasn’t at the office working on the project, he was with Loki.  Now that the planning stage had passed and the initial development stage was in full swing, Loki wasn’t required to join Thor at Asgard Designs’ offices as often, but they still made sure they saw each at least four times a week.  Whether it was Thor spending the night at Loki’s or Loki at Thor’s, it didn’t matter.

 

A routine developed without them being consciously aware of it.  Thor would wake and shower first because Loki took forever getting ready in the morning and it drove him mad; he learnt the hard way when he was over 30 minutes late for work one morning because Loki had taken so long getting ready.  Thor liked to start early, whereas Loki loved to sleep in.  He would roll over and watch Thor get ready from his snug little cocoon.  “ _Not that one, the grey one_.”  He would say when Thor pulled out a suit to wear.  He would sigh happily and stretch out his long pale limbs like a cat, knowing Thor would be watching.  Thor would laugh softly at his own personal siren and shake his head.

 

Loki would then shower while Thor got their breakfast ready.  Breakfast usually consisted of coffee and maybe a slice of toast if they were of a mind to eat that morning.  He would stand, leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for Loki to join him, but he almost always found himself carrying their coffees down to the bathroom where he would settle against the doorframe and watch Loki complete his morning ritual.  He would watch Loki slather his entire body in moisturiser as soon as he stepped out of the shower, then he would stand at the mirror primping and fussing over his hair until it was just so.  Thor always appreciated the end result, some mornings more than others as evident by Thor mussing his efforts up against the bathroom door or kitchen bench.

 

Some mornings, Thor would be late for entirely different reasons, but he never minded _those_ mornings.  Mornings where he would wake to Loki’s mouth kissing its way down the length of Thor’s body until he was nuzzling the curls at the base of his cock, still soft with sleep.  His tongue would run along the side of the shaft, flicking the shining tip before enveloping the head into the hot cavern of his mouth.  Thor would groan and squeeze his eyes shut; his hands invariably finding their way into Loki’s hair.  Those mornings would end in both of them panting heavily, the sheets twisted around their legs and spend across their chests; but Thor never minded those mornings.

 

This morning was no different.  It was Sunday about a month or so later and Thor was enjoying his first sleep in in as many weeks.  He had no intentions of working today and was instead planning to ravage the man asleep beside him before he flew out of the state with his brother that afternoon.  A three-day conference on the other side of the country with one of their biggest clients, Loki had said.  And indeed, Loki loathed the thought of going until Fárbauti announced he wouldn’t be joining them.  Loki couldn’t throw away an opportunity to spent time with his brother without their tyrannical father breathing down their necks.  The trip suddenly became something Loki could look forward to.  The conference itself would run all day, but after the meeting adjourned each afternoon, Loki and Býleistr would be free to spend quality time with one another.  Something they hadn’t had for a long while.

 

And Thor was happy for him.  Loki had told him Býleistr approved of him, which made him flush with pride.  Loki cared about his brother’s opinion, so receiving any form of positive reaction was a good thing.  Because in turn, Loki’s opinion mattered to Thor.

 

Awake now, Thor ran the back of his fingers down Loki’s exposed arm; shoulder to wrist.  Loki hummed to cover a ticklish giggle as he turned away.  Thor rolled over and settled himself against Loki’s back; his half hard cock nestled perfectly in the cleft of Loki’s ass even as he mouthed messy kisses against the back of his lover’s neck.

 

Loki began to push his ass back and forth against Thor’s rapidly hardening length, the friction perfect on his sensitive skin.  Thor snaked his hand down under the duvet to grasp at Loki’s cock.  Loki hissed and ground back harder.  The pressure was exquisite and Thor thought he might come just from the frottage alone.  It wasn’t enough, though.  Thor moved his hand from stroking Loki around to his dry hole and gently rubbed at the little knot of muscle for a moment before reaching back to grab the tube of lubricant lying on his bedside table.  He squeezed out some onto his fingers and brought them back around to resume teasing Loki’s hole.

 

“Hurry up.”  Loki hissed as he worked a shaky hand over his own cock, his pre-come slicking his way.  Thor leaned over and kissed Loki’s shoulder as he pressed the first finger in.  Loki moaned quietly.  The muscle is relaxed only after a few pumps, still pliant from their last fuck.  A second and then third finger are added in quick succession before Loki is fucking himself back onto Thor’s fingers.  He hooks his fingers and catches the small bundle of nerves inside.  Loki’s moan is drawn out and breathy and Thor can’t help but smile into Loki’s shoulder.  “I’m ready.  Fuck me now!”

 

“So impatient.”  He said as he knelt between Loki’s spread legs, rolling a condom on and stroking a lubed-up palm down the length before reaching out and flipping the brunette onto his stomach.  Thor then grabbed and hauled Loki’s ass up.  With his thumbs, he kneaded the pale globes of Loki’s ass right before parting them and running a finger over the fluttering furled muscle, leaning back to watch the tip of his finger disappear.  His own cock jumped in anticipation.

 

And then he was pushing into Loki’s tightness and fucking him hard into the mattress, not giving him any reprieve from the stretch of Thor’s cock.  Loki was panting with his head turned to the side and Thor grinned as he watched him come undone.  His thrusts were relentless, even as his fingers dotted little bruises along Loki’s sharp hips bones.  He wanted to mark him, so he could see and feel them while he was away, lying in some faceless hotel room at the end of the night; bored and lonely, dreaming of Thor.

 

He sped up and suddenly changed angles, catching Loki’s prostate in the process.  Loki tensed and arched his back with a coarse shout.  “Ah!  Oh yes, Thor…  Right there.  _Ahhhh_ …”

 

Thor began to pound against that one spot relentlessly until Loki’s was drooling into his pillow.  But Thor still didn’t slow.  He wanted him to come from the sheer intensity.  Thor planned on having him more than once that morning before Loki was due to leave.  Slow and sensual could come later.  Right now, it was hard and fast and intense and it was all Thor could do to stop himself coming before the gorgeous man currently writhing underneath him.  “Come on, Loki.  _Come_ for me!”

 

He received a series of incoherent moans in response.  With a feral smirk, he continued to pound into Loki’s tightness.  The familiar heat is pooling low in his belly.  He needed Loki to come _now_.

 

Reaching down, he was about to wrap his fingers around Loki’s cock when he felt him keen moments before come splattered across the sheets below them.  Loki sighed and shuddered out the last of his orgasm as Thor let his own orgasm break through.  Oh, the sheer bliss was overwhelming as his dick throbbed deep inside Loki.  After the pulsing slowed, Thor draped himself over Loki’s back before they both fell forward onto the bed.  Loki was so wrecked, he didn’t even realise, much less mind that he was currently laying in a pool of his own come. Thor slipped out of Loki’s well-fucked ass and flopped onto the mattress beside him after disposing of the condom.

 

Loki turned his face towards Thor and smiled at him.  A soft, happy smile; genuine in its delivery.  Thor’s heart clenched in almost painful acknowledgement of the emotions swirling in his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor’s parents hated the city.  Indeed, Odin worked in the city, but it was most certainly not his choice.  Business being what it was demanded its presence be within the skyscrapers that lined the city’s skyline and not on a 60 acre farm an hour out of the city limits.  As it was, his mother’s own small market garden was run directly out of the homestead; so she never needed to leave.

 

As Thor pulled up next to the main house, he looked out to the corral across the yard.  New horses that weren’t there when he last visited were swinging their heads about and tasting the air he had disturbed when he had pulled up.

 

“I was wondering when I was going to see my son again.”  Frigga said as she pushed open the screen door and stepped out onto the front porch.  “I was beginning to wonder if I had a son at all.”

 

Thor turned and looked up at the ageless beauty that was Frigga Borrson.  “Hello Mother.”  Thor replied with faux meekness, making his way up the front steps before leaning in to kiss her proffered cheek.  She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling mischievously.  My, but she was lovely to behold.  Tall and willowy with the fairest of faces and an easy smile, Frigga always brought happiness to the men in her life, even if those men were too pig-headed to see her doting for what it truly was.

 

Thor reached out to take hold of one of her many fine long braids, letting it slide away through his fingers like gilded water.  “You know how much I miss you.”  He said.

 

She cocked her head and looked at him inquisitively before patting his cheek and turning away.  Thor followed her into the coolness of the house.

 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  She asked as she lead him through to the kitchen and watched him take a seat at the breakfast bar.  Every surface in the entire house was spotless; the countertop gleaming.  Thor could see Frigga’s spring clean had come early that year.

 

“Can’t a son simply come to see his parents without agenda?”  He balked as she filled the kettle and set it to boil on the stove.

 

“Indeed, but today is not that day.”  Odin commented lightly, walking into the kitchen from the opposite direction.  Frigga smirked at her husband and he winked right back at her.

 

Frigga came to stand on the other side of the breakfast bar opposite Thor and leaned down to rest her chin on her upturned hands.  Thor looked up at her bright violet eyes as she scrutinised his mannerisms and expressions before returning her smirk.

 

“No, I guess not.”  He finally conceded with a small smile.  Odin took a seat next to Thor and exchanged a look with Frigga.

 

“So, out with it, then.  What’s been happening in the life of Thor?”

 

Well, here went nothing.

 

“I’ve sort of been seeing someone.”  Frigga nodded.  “For almost 2 months now.”  She nodded again.  Thor slowed his speech and cocked an eyebrow.  “It’s getting pretty serious?”  He stopped and folded his arms.  “Why are you not surprised?”

 

“Probably because I’m not surprised.”  She giggled and rolled her eyes at Odin before making her way over to the rapidly boiling kettle.

 

Odin half turned to regard his son.  “Thor, it’s pretty obvious you’ve been seeing someone.  You’ve been showing up to work later than usual; you’ve been acting all doe-eyed, plus no one checks their phone  and grins like a loon that many times a day without it being someone of significance on the other end.”

 

“So, of course your father and I put two and two together and came to the conclusion you were seeing someone.”  Frigga finished as she poured water into three tea cups.  English Breakfast for Odin, Earl Grey for Thor and Peppermint for herself.  “Honestly Thor, you’ve never been subtle.  We’re not stupid.”

 

Thor burst into a fit of mortified laughter and hid his face in his hands.  “I thought I was being stealthy,” he groaned.

 

Now it was Odin’s turn to laugh.  “Would you listen to yourself?  Stealthy?  You’re a Borrson!  We’re incapable of stealth.  Perseverance and steadfastness; they’re our strengths.  We’re about as stealthy as a tiger on a hot tin roof.”

 

Thor accepted his cup of tea from Frigga and took a sip as he waited for the inevitable question.  There was silence for almost a minute before Frigga finally came through for him.

 

“So, who are they?  Am I going to meet them soon?  I think I should meet them soon.  We don’t want another Sif incident now do we?”

 

Thor chuckled softly and shook his head.  “No, we wouldn’t want that.”  He took another sip of hot tea and shot a quick glance in Odin’s direction before continuing.  “His name is Loki and we’ve been seeing each oth—“

 

“Loki?  As in Loki Laufeyson?  As in son of Fárbauti Laufeyson?”  Odin interjected with a breathless voice.

 

Thor nodded and tentatively quirked a small ‘ _ta-daaa’_ smile at his father.  “Yes.  The very same.”

 

There’s silence.  Thor could hear his mother’s menagerie of animals braying and barking in the distance.  Birdsong drifted in through the window next to Frigga’s lovely flower garden.  If the atmosphere of the room weren’t so tense, it would have been wonderfully relaxing.

 

“And you say you’ve been seeing him for how long?”

 

“A little over two months.”

 

“So, about as long as we’ve had the Jotunheim contract?”

 

Thor shook his head quickly.  “No, a little less than that.  We didn’t start seeing each other until two weeks after the contracts were signed.  W-we have been keeping quiet about it in case of possible legal ramifications.”

 

Odin’s shucked his shoulders with a huff.  “Obviously.”

 

“Odin!”  Frigga chastised with a glare.

 

“It’s okay, Mum.  I understand where Dad’s coming from.  We were feeling the same way and have kept quiet about it for exactly those reasons… among others.”  He mumbled the last bit, hoping they wouldn’t catch on.

 

“What others?”

 

_Damn his hearing!_

 

Thor huffed a sigh and leaned back on the stool.  “Well, Fárbauti for one.  He’s not like you or Mum.  He doesn’t approve of Loki’s lifestyle choices and has specifically forbidden any and all relationships; platonic or otherwise.”

 

Odin’s eyes narrowed in contemplation for a moment before his expression relaxed.  “Well, I’ve never had an issue with your life or your choices.  Your life is your life.  Just as long as you and Loki are happy and aren’t breaking any contractual protocols, I’m okay.”

 

Thor’s smile radiated through his whole demeanour and he finished his tea with a flourish.  Frigga’s laugh was bright and melodic.  “Honestly boys.”

 

Thor had the good grace to appear at least a little ashamed for keeping his secrets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After staying and helping Frigga feed the animals, Thor made his way back towards the city.  As he sped along the highway, his phone rang.

 

“Thor Borrson.”  He said when he answered with _hands-free_.

 

“Fandral Dash.”  Fandral’s voice sang through the speakers.  “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought we were playing ‘state your name for the record’.”

 

“You’re a child!”  Thor chuckled.

 

“Well, I’ve been accused of worse.  So, what are you up to right now?”

 

“Driving home from the farm.  Why?  You bored?”

 

“No, but I thought maybe you were.  You want to come over for dinner?”

 

Thor thought about Loki and whether or not his flight had already landed.  Funny how being with Loki for such a short time had changed his habits.  In the past, eating at home alone wouldn’t have fazed him.  Now, the very thought of not having him there was somehow unappealing.  “Sure.  Want me to pick anything up?”

 

“Nah, it’s all under control here.  What’s your ETA?”

 

“Half an hour.  Have my Martini ready.”  Thor said before disconnecting the call.

 

  

 

Fandral greeted Thor at the door to his loft apartment by holding out a martini and grinning.  Thor rolled his eyes, but took the glass anyway.  He followed Fandral in, closing the door as he went.

 

Fandral’s apartment was stylish and modern.  Everything was furnished with made to order; one-of-a-kind pieces eclectically acquired and placed by Fandral’s own eye.  If Fandral was to ever change vocations, Thor is certain Interior Design would be his first choice; and although it wasn’t to Thor’s personal taste, he couldn’t deny Fandral’s style was impeccable.

 

Stepping into the open plan kitchen dining area, the first thing Thor noticed was that they were not alone.  Járnsaxa stood at the stovetop, stirring something while taking a sip from her wineglass.  She was barefoot and wearing blue jeans and a pale blue tank.  Thor almost did a double-take because it was so far removed from how she was dressed the one and only other time Thor had met her.  Her red hair cascaded down her back in soft waves.  Upon hearing their footsteps she turned and smiled, her lips painted a deep red.

 

“Thor, darling.  Welcome.  Come in, come in.”  She rushed over and kissed each of his cheeks.  “I’m making you both Cannellini with my secret recipe Bolognaise sauce.”  She exclaimed with a wink before returning to the stove to continue stirring the sauce which was bubbling away in the pan.  “Fandral usually takes me out for dinner, but I told him I was cooking tonight, no arguments.”

 

The entire time Járnsaxa stood talking, Thor was looking between her and Fandral with a raised eyebrow.  Fandral shrugged his shoulders and tipped back his own martini in one mouthful.  “Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Jay Jay and I are seeing each other?”  He said with feigned nonchalance.

 

“Maybe just a little.”  Thor replied, shaking his head.  He took a seat on a stool beside Fandral.  “How long?”

 

“Around the same time you and Loki started seeing each other,” Járnsaxa said as she began filling the Cannellini shells.  Thor’s face paled and he turned to Fandral, only to have Járnsaxa continue.  “Sweetheart, don’t look at Fandral.  Loki was the one who told me.  We catch up at least once a week, after all.  Then once the business is out of the way, we sit and gossip over our wine like old ladies.”  She giggled as she finished assembling the Cannellini, glancing over at Thor after a minute of silence.  She sees his expression and the inherent panic that lay within.  Immediately she put down her ladle and walked over to him.

 

“Hey!”

 

Thor looked at her, but he hadn’t blinked since her statement.  She snapped her fingers in front of his face and watched him flinch.  His eyes softened and he attempted a half smile.  “Sorry.”

 

She cradled his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him softly.  “Don’t be sorry for caring.  Never be sorry to love.”  Thor couldn’t control the wild blush that crept across his cheekbones.  She smirked for an instant before releasing his face.  “Loki told me because we are close, because I love him and because Fárbauti Laufeyson is a monster.  Did you know we had never even met until we were teenagers?  I had no idea he existed until the first day of my senior year of high school.  He walked in and the teacher introduced him.  He was skinny and awkward and sad.  I don’t think he raised his eyes above shoulder level the first day.  When they said his name, I was stunned.  No one in my family ever spoke about Näl, my Mother’s sister.  All I knew was that she died a very long time ago and that was it.  Nothing more was ever said.  I never knew she had had children.”

 

Thor looked at her earnestly, begging for more.  Every tidbit of information about their youth together was snapped up by his conscience like a dying man clinging to life.  Fandral sat quietly beside them with a serene expression on his face while watching their exchange.

 

After a short time, Thor felt his panic melting from where it had been restricting his airways and squeezing his chest.  Járnsaxa being part of Loki’s family had put him on edge, but upon finding out she was one of only a few allies, he felt calmer.  And in that very moment, he was so glad Loki had more than just his brother for family.

 

Suddenly, he remembered what she said initially!  _Gossip over their wine like old ladies?_   Mortified, he hissed.  “What else does he say?  He doesn’t talk about us, does he?”

 

Járnsaxa bent over and slid the pan of Cannellini into the oven before closing the door.  Standing, she wiped her hands on a nearby handtowel as she laughed; her voice husky and rich.  Like Loki’s.  She sashayed her way over to Thor and bopped the tip of his nose with her fiery red painted nail.  “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

 

After enjoying Járnsaxa’s delicious meal, they each grabbed a glass of wine and made their way over to the living-room.  Soft, unobtrusive music played in the background as Thor sat on one of the sofas, while Fandral and Járnsaxa took the other, her long legs folded beneath her as she leant into Fandral’s side.  Thor marvelled at their familiarity and affection with one another.  For so long, Fandral had never let his guard down such as he was right now.  It was refreshing and positive and made Thor’s heart ache in his chest in a sudden and almost bout of jealousy.  He missed Loki.

 

“So, how’s the club?”  Thor asked.

 

Járnsaxa smiled widely, genuine happiness sparkling in her pale eyes.  “Wonderful!  It’s doing quite well and I have Loki to thank for that.  Without him, I would never have been able to make my dreams a reality.  He really is a darling.”

 

Thor replied by smiling warmly and taking a sip of his wine.  His heart wouldn’t stop flip-flopping around his chest and Járnsaxa simply mentioning Loki again was enough for him to feel the warmth spread through his body.  He couldn’t wait for Wednesday.

 

“So Thor, do tell… what secrets can you spill to me about this man right here?”  She cooed, digging her fingers into Fandral’s side as he attempted to roll away from her torturous tickling.

 

Fandral pointed to Thor with wide eyes.  “Don’t you dare!  Bro code, my friend.”

 

Thor laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender.  “Oh no, I could never.”

 

“Ah ha!”  Fandral boasted and seconds later was cajoled in silence by Járnsaxa’s fingers again.

 

Thor chuckled and finished his wine.  “I’m surrounded by children.”  He muttered to himself with a playful grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor made his way home an hour or so later, Fandral and Járnsaxa seeing him off at the door; their arms wrapped around one another.  Thor smiled at the image now ingrained in his mind as he let himself into the dark apartment, toeing his trainers off just inside the door.  Padding his sock-clad feet silently to the kitchen, he set the kettle to boil in order to make himself a cup of tea.

 

As he stood at the sink drinking a glass of water while he waited, he thought about everything that had happened that day.  Waking with Loki beside him and spending the morning in bed, wrapped in his embrace.  Visiting his parents and letting them know about his relationship with Loki.  And then finally tonight, speaking with Járnsaxa and finding Loki’s cousin to be a wonderful, intelligent, passionate part of his life.

 

He smiled at his reflection in the kitchen window; Odin was right.  Even he thought he looked like a loon!

 

With a cup of black tea in his hand, Thor made his way to the bedroom.  The bed was still unmade from that morning.  The sheets really needed to be stripped, but Thor couldn’t bring himself to remove Loki’s scent from the room.

 

He sat in bed going over schematics on his tablet whilst sipping his tea.  Every now and then his eyes would look over to where his phone sat on the bedside table.  He was itching to call Loki, but a glance at the time showed 10:50pm.  Loki was in the next time zone, making his time 11:20pm.  He would be asleep by now, he conceded on a sigh and shut down the tablet.

 

After brushing his teeth and sliding back into bed, Thor turned off the lamp and stretched out on the mattress.  With a quiet little hum, he planted his face into Loki’s pillow and inhaled deeply.  It smelled like Loki’s minty shampoo and faintly of his cologne.  If he could, Thor would bottle it.

 

Just as his breathing settled into a regular pattern, he heard his phone vibrate with a message.  The screen lit up the room momentarily before blacking out again.  Upon opening it, he squinted to read it.

 

**_From: Loki – We’re here safe and sound.  Weather is awful.  Miss you, you gorgeous bastard._ **

 

Thor started to type out his reply; questions about the hotel and his flight and Býleistr.  Then he realised Loki would be tired.  He deleted the long message with a sigh and typed the simplest, most honest response he could think of.

 

**_To: Loki – I miss you too._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Monday and Tuesday flew by quickly for Thor, but the instant his alarm went off on Wednesday morning, the day started to drag.  By the time he was sitting at his drafts table at work, he felt like he’d been chained to the desk for hours on end, when in actuality, it had only just passed eight o’clock.

 

Loki’s plane was due to land at four that afternoon.  Thor offered to pick him up, but Loki had said not to worry as he and Býleistr would already have a town car there to collect them.

 

Fandral walked in a couple of hours later.  He leaned against the doorframe and cleared his throat.  “You up for a coffee?”

 

Thor nodded and rolled his neck to loosen the muscles.  He packed up his drafts and got to his feet.  A coffee was exactly what was needed.

 

They made their way to the coffee shop across the road.  Fandral updated him on his new clients while they walked and in turn, Thor let him know about the progress of the Jotunheim building.

 

There was to be a ground-breaking ceremony in another two months’ time at the construction site.  Photographers from one of the Country’s leading financial magazines were going to be there getting shots for the companion piece their journalist was writing, as well as more than a few reporters for the local newspapers.  Loki had already fielded calls from the journalists as his father didn’t want any press until they were closer to the day.

 

“This is good for our business too.”  Fandral commented before placing his order and stepping aside.  “We always knew the publicity for this project was going to make national press.”

 

Thor nodded and after placing his order, joined him to the side of the counter.  “I know.  As soon as Fárbauti gives the green light, Loki’s going to set up the interviews.”

 

Once their coffees were ready, they slowly meandered their way back to the office.  “So, how’s Jay Jay?”

 

“She’s great.  I spoke to her earlier.  She’s down at the Club now, but she’s going to swing past and pick me up around five.”

 

“She’s picking _you_ up?”

 

“Yes.  We’re going out for dinner tonight.  I usually stay over at her place on Wednesday’s.”

 

They come to a stop at the corner and wait for the signals to turn.  “The lady is a bonafide enigma.  She’s intelligent and sexy and doesn’t take any of my usual crap.  In fact, she doesn’t take anyone’s crap; you should see her down at the club.  She’s amazing.”

 

“Sounds like you’re in love.”  Thor said on a hunch.

 

Fandral just laughed and turned to look back at him.  “I totally am, aren’t I?”

 

“Congratulations.”  Thor said to his blushing friend and pated him on the back.

 

Nothing more was said between them as they made their way back inside the building.  As they step into the lift however.  “Oh God, don’t tell Sif.  I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor glanced at his phone for the umpteenth time that hour; it was 5:15pm.  He threw his pencil down onto the draft table and ran his fingers through his hair.  With the exception of delays, Loki’s plane should have landed over an hour ago and yet Thor had still to receive a message from him to say he was back at his apartment.

 

Fandral had already popped his head in the office on his way out to meet Járnsaxa, who had called to say she was downstairs waiting.  Fandral didn’t even care that his expression was one of utter adoration for the fiery red head.

 

Thor originally had the intention of waiting for Loki’s message before heading straight to his place from work, but he had yet to hear from him, so at 5:20pm, Thor decided to head home and wait for Loki’s message there.

 

The moment Thor opened his front door, he knew he wasn’t alone.  Soft music was playing from the iPod dock in the lounge and all the lights were dimmed.  With a wolfish grin, he shucked off his jacket, hanging it on the rack near the entranceway.  He also took off his shoes and sat them on the shoe rack before heading further into the apartment.

 

“Honey, I’m home.”  He called, even as he began loosening his tie to get to the top buttons on his shirt.

 

“ _Mmmm_ finally,” Loki purred as he appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing nothing more than one of Thor’s white business shirts.  “I’ve been waiting for you.”  His voice was like velvet.  It was deep and smooth and Thor’s mouth went dry at the thought of having that lovely throat make other noises.  Loki cocked his head to side as if he was reading Thor’s thoughts.  He didn’t say anything, but he did allow a predatory smirk as he pushed himself away from the doorway and made his way over to Thor.

 

“I was waiting for your call.  I thought I would be coming to your apartment tonight.”  Thor whispered as Loki stepped into his open arms and pressed his chest against him.

 

Loki hummed as his fingers traced a line down Thor’s arm.  “No.  I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Thor tightened his arms to bring Loki closer and he inhaled the lovely scent of his hair.  “Missed you.”  He said before capturing Loki’s mouth in a passionate kiss.  Loki moaned into it and speared Thor’s hair with his slender fingers.

 

Thor bent slightly and cupped his hands under the backs of Loki’s thighs, suddenly pulling him up into his arms.  Loki hummed happily as he wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips and locked his ankles behind him. They stood, locked together for a lost amount of time; kissing and moaning and nipping and biting.  Thor gently scraped his teeth along Loki’s jawline before sucking a delightful bruise into the hollow of his clavicle while Loki unbuttoned Thor’s shirt with shaking desperate fingers.

 

He could feel Loki’s racing pulse against his cheek and it thrilled him to no end; the power to excite Loki was a heady shot of liquor to Thor’s bloodstream.  He breathed in his lover’s scent as he walked them over to the wall and pushing Loki back against it.  It was minty and fragrant and Thor ran his tongue along the side of his throat, even as his hand slid up Loki’s pale thigh.  His fingers stilled.

 

Loki was completely naked beneath the shirt.

 

And wet.

 

And open.

 

“Oh god.”  Thor hissed against Loki’s throat.

 

“I didn’t want to wait,” Loki whispered into Thor’s hair as he leant back to meet Thor’s eyes.  “I knew I would want you as soon as you walked in that door.”

 

Loki continued to hold Thor’s pleading gaze as he pushed his hand down between them and flicked open Thor’s pants.  It was awkward and slow, but Thor stood still, letting him.  Wanting exactly what Loki did.

 

Using his thighs as they clenched around Thor’s waist, Loki lifted himself enough to bring the tip of Thor’s hardness against his hole.

 

“L-Loki—“ Thor gasped in exclamation.  Loki looked at him with an almost feral gleam in his eyes and lowered himself onto Thor’s cock, the corners of his eyes beading with tears as the sheer girth of it stretched him exquisitely.

 

Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s hips and threw his head back with a hiss.  The heat of Loki’s tight walls closing in around him was almost too much.  There was nothing separating them and the sensation was the most erotic thing Thor had ever felt.  He had to pant careful breaths in an effort not to come right then and there.  He could feel every part of Loki.

 

“ _Thorrrr_ ,” Loki sighed as he started to roll his hips.  “Wanted this so bad.”

 

Thor could only moan out Loki’s name in reply as he felt his cock slide slowly in and out of Loki.  His fingers kneaded the soft mounds of his ass and he wept at the glorious heat that enveloped him.

 

Loki bounced faster, the slap of their skin loud as it bounced off the walls of the hallway.  Thor pushed Loki’s back harder into the wall and began to fuck with desperation.  They kissed without finesse or grace; all teeth and tongue and shared breath, hot between their choked moans.

 

“Does it feel good?”  Thor rasped.  “Having me fuck you like this?”

 

“Oh yes.”  Loki darted the pink tip of his tongue out to wet his lips before nodding.  “Just what I wanted.”

 

“Good,” he growled.  “Because it’s how I plan to fuck you from now on.”

 

“ _Yessssssssssssss_ … harder!”

 

Loki’s fingers curled around Thor’s shoulders and squeezed tightly as Thor began to pound into him.  Loki’s breathing became short huffs of air on every thrust; his back pressed hard against the cool surface of the wall.  He reached down between them and began to bring himself off in time with Thor’s fucking.

 

Thor clung to Loki as he thrust harder still.  He could feel the rapid jerking of Loki’s hand between them against his stomach and the fluttering of his hole around Thor’s cock.  He could feel Loki approaching orgasm.  Loki began panting out Thor’s name like a mantra and his legs squeezed against Thor’s hips.

 

Loki shouted as he came; ropes of white shooting across Thor’s chest with wet splashes.  Thor bit his lip as Loki’s hole fluttered and tightened around him, but he couldn’t slow.  The pleasure was building.  He could feel it pressing inside.

 

“Oh God, Loki.  I’m not going to last.  You feel so good.”  Thor groaned into Loki’s pale throat, now dotted with bruises along its length.

 

“Do it then.  _Come_ ,” Loki whispered.  “Fill me up, Thor.”

 

Thor wept and let go of the resolve he was desperately clinging to, letting his orgasm peak and break through.  His cock throbbed once, twice, three times before slowing to a softer pulse.  He could feel his come flood Loki’s insides; painting his walls and seeping out around him.  He slowly fucked into Loki twice more before dropping his head onto Loki’s shoulder and pulling out.  Loki kept his legs wrapped around Thor and combed his fingers gently through Thor’s hair.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

 

 

“Was it okay I did that?”  Loki asked softly a little later after they had both showered and were lying sprawled out on Thor’s long couch watching television.  Loki was curled into Thor who was on his side, raised up with a hand holding his head.  He looked down at Loki whose expression was guarded and somewhat worried.

 

They had discussed the need for protection before and had both gone off to get tests done almost 2 weeks ago.  Both of their clean bills of health had come back only a few days before Loki had left for his conference, but they hadn’t actually discussed when they were going to forego using condoms.

 

He smiled gently and leaned down to kiss the corner of Loki’s soft mouth.  “Yes, darling.”  Loki turned his face and they kissed deeply.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

They kissed for a few lovely minutes before Thor’s stomach started to protest Thor’s ignorance of its needs.  With one last lush smack against Loki’s lips, Thor sat up and grinned down at him.  “I’m starving.  Do you feel like anything?”

 

They decided on a quick stir-fry, using all the delicious vegetables in Thor’s crisper.  Loki sliced some chicken while Thor heated the wok.  Working together well, they cooked their impromptu meal and returned to the couch both with a steaming bowl of chicken and vegetable stir-fry.

 

“Býleistr emailed me the dates he was thinking for the ground-breaking.  Has Odin said anything to you yet?”  Loki asked before spearing a piece of chicken.  Thor watched him with amusement as he slowly assembled his ‘perfect fork’ before lifting it to his mouth.  With a mouthful of food, he couldn’t retort with a snide remark at Thor’s blatant staring, so he opted for narrowing his eyes and glaring.  Thor chuckled and decided to take the safe route.  He answered Loki’s question.

 

“No, not yet.  But I have a meeting with him tomorrow, so I’ll ask.”  He smirked and continued eating.

 

Loki swallowed his mouthful and nodded, shoving against Thor’s shoulder with his own.  “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”  He snapped without heat.

 

_Lucky._

 

Yes, Thor thought to himself.  He certainly was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Ground Breaking Ceremony went off without a hitch.  There were reporters from the local papers as well as writers from Architecture and Financial magazines alike.  The sheer wealth being poured into the local economy for this project was phenomenal and boosted local jobs.  Fárbauti took questions with learned ease while Býleistr stood beside him.  Loki stood off to the side watching his father’s behaviour.  He was fielding more and more questions to his brother, which made Loki happy.  He could see the reins of the business.  He could see them floating in front of Býleistr.  All his brother had to do was reach out and take them.

 

He was still smiling when he turned and caught Thor’s shining blue eyes through the crowd of people.  They softened and a ghost of a smile crossed the blonde’s full lips.  Being in public made it hard, but there was nothing for it.  He returned Thor gaze with soft eyes of his own before turning away.

 

Only to meet Fárbauti’s eyes staring right at him; his pale eyes were piercing with unsaid accusation.  The smile melted away immediately and left in its wake a hollow ache.

 

 

 

 

It was Friday night a few days after the ground-breaking ceremony.  They were sprawled out across Loki’s sofa while he scrolled through the movies list on his Netflix.  His head was comfortably nestled in Thor’s lap while Thor’s fingers carded through his hair.  “What do you feel like watching?”  He asked, tipping his head and looking up at Thor.

 

“I’m not fussed.”  Thor replied, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.  “Surprise me.”

 

“Okay, but don’t blame me when we’re suddenly watching some obscure indie film from Eastern Europe.”

 

Thor smiled as he looked down at Loki’s pseudo-stern expression.  “Okay, okay.  Choose that new Marvel movie.  I thought it looked good.”

 

“Guardians of the Galaxy?”  Thor nodded.  “You haven’t seen Guardians of the Galaxy?”  He laughed and shook his head.

 

“Don’t judge me!  The half a year before I met you _had_ been kind of boring.”  Loki’s eyebrows shot up and Thor grinned down at him.  “Don’t pretend you didn’t know these last four months have been nothing short than a dream for me.”  He ran a gentle hand along Loki’s jaw, dipping his finger into the corner of his soft lips.  Something passed in Loki’s eyes then and he sat up suddenly.

 

After queueing the movie, he placed it on pause and shot to his feet.  “I need a drink and some popcorn.”  He said and disappeared through to the kitchen.

 

These last four months hadindeed been a dream for Loki also.  Which was exactly the problem.  What was going to happen when Thor suddenly wanted to go public?  They couldn’t!  Not yet, not with Fárbauti still overhead, controlling Loki’s life with threats.  He felt out of control; letting himself harbour feelings for this big blonde oaf!  What the hell was wrong with him?  He narrowed his eyes as he looked across the bench and spied their morning coffee cups, washed and sitting side-by-side next to the _Keurig_ ready for the morning.  Even seeing that made his heart flip.  Damn that beautiful man.  He needed to take back control if he was going to claim any sort of ownership over whatever the hell it was they were doing.  Before he fell too hard.

 

He sighed as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and cracked it open.  He had long since tossed his rules out the window.  Those rules had kept him safe for many years.  No names; nothing to link him back to Laufeyson Enterprises.  But Thor knew his name.  The rules didn’t apply.  He was going to have to figure out another way to re-establish power.

 

Thor found him standing at the counter with his can of soda and was in the process of pouring it into a glass when he came up and wrapped his arms around the slighter man.  His lips instantly found the junction where Loki’s throat met his shoulder and latched on.  Loki chirruped a small squeak and twisted out of his embrace.  “No marks above the collar!”  Grabbing Thor by the back of the neck, he pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  He wrapped his arms around his neck and happily let himself melt into the kiss.  He hummed when he felt Thor’s hands run down his sides, sliding around to cup his ass.  “Mmmm.”  Was all he could utter before Thor lifted him into his arms.  Loki instantly wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips and nipped at his throat.

 

“What about the movie?”  Thor hissed.

 

“I’ve already seen it.”  Loki mumbled as he continued to assault Thor’s neck with teasing bites.  Thor smiled into his hair carried him down the hall towards the bedroom.

 

Thor sat Loki down on his feet near the foot of bed and his fingers instantly went to the hem of Loki’s white T shirt.  With a deft flick of his wrists, the cotton garment was lifted off and thrown carelessly behind them.  Thor grinned wickedly and pushed his thumbs into the waistband of Loki’s sweatpants.  Seconds later, they joined the T shirt.

 

Thor dropped to his knees, the plush pile of the Persian rug cushioning him.  After looking up momentarily, he leant forward and took Loki’s entire length into his mouth, feeling it fill and grow harder with every luscious pass of his tongue.  His hands kneaded at Loki’s ass as Thor’s mouth continued to suck and savour the delicious taste of him.  Loki could do nothing but stand there with his fingers combing through Thor’s hair, murmuring his lover’s name over and over like a mantra.  When he could feel the familiar pressure building deep in his belly after only a few minutes of this delightful torture, Loki pulled away.  He took hold of Thor’s upper arms and pulled him to his feet.

 

“Help me.”  He pleaded, pulling at Thor’s clothes.  Thor was naked within seconds and Loki pushed his chest until he fell back on the bed.  Before Thor could move away, Loki quickly climbed on top and pinned him down by straddling his hips.

 

Thor looked up at him with some wondrous expression on his beautiful face that saw Loki’s heart clench.  He tried to chase it away by leaning down and pressing a harsh kiss to him, but Thor only slowed it down and it became soft and sensual and altogether lovely.  He tried grabbing Thor’s hair hard and felt a rush when he heard Thor hiss.  But then Thor’s fingers were there, gently prying his fingers away and bringing his knuckles to his lips.

 

“Loki,” Thor admonished softly and brought Loki’s hand up to cup his jaw.  “What are you doing?”

 

Loki could feel Thor’s jaw flex under the pads of his fingers as he spoke and he suddenly felt too hot.  It was too much.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  So, Loki resorted to trying to re-establish his rules; rules that had long since been thrown out the proverbial window.  He pulled his hand away from Thor’s jaw and sat up, grinding his ass down into Thor lap, warranting a sharp hiss.

 

“Fucking you!  What does it look like?”  He snapped as he grabbed Thor’s hands and brought them to grasp each of Loki’s hips even as he raised himself out of Thor’s lap.  He quickly reached over and grabbed the lube that thankfully still sat on the bedside table from earlier.

 

He was about to reach back to begin stretching himself when the doorbell rang.

 

With wide eyes, he stared down at Thor and scrambled off him and to sit beside him, panic setting into his features.  Turning to Thor, he watched him shrug his shoulders.  “No one knows I’m here.”  He murmured.  Loki looked down briefly and noticed Thor had started to run soft fingers up and down Loki’s arm as if he were trying to sub-consciously calm him.

 

The doorbell rang again, lighting Loki’s panic anew.  Thor sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Loki pulled on his sweatpants and grabbed his T shirt before dashing from the room with a hushed, but assertive “ _stay here_.”  The bedroom door clicked closed with such finality it pulled a small gasp from Thor.

 

In the mere seconds it took Loki to make his way to the door, he prayed it was his brother.  “Please be Býleistr.”  He repeated.  He pulled his T shirt over his head and leant into the peep hole of his front door.

 

It was Fárbauti.

 

Of course it was Fárbauti!

 

“Open up, Loki.  I know you’re home.  Don’t make me wait out here like a common whore!”

 

Loki swallowed his rising fear and quickly unlocked the door.

 

“About time!”  Fárbauti sneered, storming past Loki to enter his apartment.  “What the fuck were you doing, you filthy little shit?”

 

“Hello Father, what brings you here?”

 

“You know, after all these years, I’ve learnt to ignore what people say to me about you.  But when you see it with your own eyes…”  He growled and spun to stare at Loki.  “I heard some whispers about you at the ceremony and normally I would have you _attempt_ to disprove them with your snivelling pleads!”  He stepped into Loki’s space, staring down at him with narrow, menacing eyes.  “But with my own eyes, you piece of shit!”  Another step.  “I tell myself ‘No Fárbauti, it couldn’t be true what they’re saying’ for I know you would never defy an explicit order, right?”  Another step closer.  “And I know you don’t have a back bone…”  He left the ending ambiguous and grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair, pulling harshly back causing Loki to yelp.  “Do you know what the tiny whispers have been about, little faggot?”  He growled.

 

Despite the grip his father has on his hair, Loki managed to shake his head slightly.  “N-no.”

 

“People have been talking about you… and that Borrson boy.”  He clenched his fist, tightening his grip on Loki’s hair.  “Tell me I’m wrong, Loki.  Tell me to my face!”

 

Tears sprang into Loki’s eyes and he sobbed quietly.  He prayed Thor had the sense to stay in his room, out of sight.  “Father please, let me go and we can talk about this.”

 

“Oh, we’re past talking, Loki.”

 

“Father please, you’re hurting me.”  He whispered, hoping Thor couldn’t hear.  Fárbauti released Loki with such force, he fell to the floor at his feet.  Looking up at him, Loki realised a second too late what his father was about to do and failed to protect his face from the brunt of Fárbauti’s knee as it made contact with a crunch.  Loki’s cheek instantly split open and he could feel the hot blood spilling down his face.

 

“You disgusting piece of shit, Loki!”  His foot landed a sharp kick into Loki’s ribs!  “How Býleistr could handle having a faggot for a brother, I’ll never know!”  He grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and dragged him to his feet.  He couldn’t stop the painful cry that left his lips and he knew now that if Thor hadn’t heard them before, he certainly would now.  “People have been talking!  They know how perverted you are.  Do you have any idea what your depraved lifestyle is doing to our family name?”  He leaned in close to Loki’s face, already swollen and turning purple.  “You never deserved the Laufeyson name.  I wish you’d never been born.  You stole her from me.  You should have died!  Not her!”

 

By now, Fárbauti was screeching his words.  Loki could only stand there, held to his father by the clenching fist at his hair.  Tears streamed freely down his blood-stained cheeks; it was the confirmation he always suspected.  To actually have him say the words utterly crushed Loki and remnants of his already abused heart began to shatter.

 

He closed his eyes and waited for Fárbauti to continue his assault, but it never came and Loki opened his eyes to see Fárbauti looking past him; over Loki’s shoulder.  A sob escaped his throat because he knew it was Thor.

 

“So, the whispers were true.”

 

“You dare touch him?”  Thor growled.  “Let him go, you bigoted asshole!”

 

Fárbauti scoffed and if anything, his grip on Loki’s hair became tighter.  “Like I would take orders from a faggot?  Oh, Odin must be suffering.  At least I have one normal child.  He only has you!”

 

Thor stepped forward, ignoring the jibe towards his father.  “I said let him go and get the fuck out of his apartment!”

 

“This apartment is owned by the family trust, which is chaired by me.  So I’ll not be going anywhere.  Loki here might not earn his namesake, but he sure as hell knows his place.”

 

Loki’s eyes met Thor’s and he could see the barely controlled fury within their icy blue depths.  Loki watched as he clenched his fists and took a deep breath.  “Fárbauti, I’m a fairly patient man, but I’ll not ask you again.”  Thor’s voice was eerily soft.  Like the calm before a storm.

 

Fárbauti missed the inflection in Thor’s tone however and continued his diatribe.  “ _Man_?  You think yourself a _man_?  Men don’t fuck other men!  Men don’t touch other men the way you faggots touch each other!  It’s disgusting.  You’re all pigs and y—“

 

Thor’s punch landed soundly upon Fárbauti’s jaw with a satisfying crack, snapping his head back and causing him to suddenly release his hold on Loki as he fell back.  Loki immediately scrambled away, bringing his own hand up to press against his scalp where his father had pulled chunks of hair out by the root.  He sobbed again as he turned back to Thor to find him standing over the now fallen Fárbauti.

 

“Thor!”  He cried despondently, but his cries were ignored.

 

“You’ve made a huge mistake.”  Fárbauti hissed as his hand came away from his mouth smeared with his blood.

 

“As have you.  Now, get the _fuck_ out of this apartment!”

 

Loki rushed over to Thor and pulled at his forearm, trying to coax him away from his father.  Fárbauti sneered at the contact as he staggered to his feet.  “Filthy.”  Was all he muttered as he strode from the apartment.

 

Loki stood in shock at the open door.  He couldn’t believe that had just happened.  He had been rough-handled by Fárbauti in the past, for sure.  But he had never received a violent attack such as that.  He heard his Father’s car start up and the tyres squeal as he tore out of the carpark.

 

“Oh baby, come away from the door.  Let me see to you.”  Thor said softly as he curled a gentle hand over Loki’s shoulder.  He jumped as if startled before turning, causing Thor to stumble back, his eyes ablaze with emotion.

 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”  He shrilled, his voice breaking halfway through.  Thor opened his mouth in shock and reached a hand out to touch him.  Loki shook him off and stalked to the bathroom, one arm curled protectively around his ribs whilst the other cupped his bleeding cheek.  Thor followed, grabbing extra towels from the linen closet on the way through.

 

“Please Loki, your cheek.  Let me help.”  Thor pleaded once he reached the bathroom.  Loki was leaning forward to look closer at the wound.

 

“I think you’ve done enough tonight, don’t you?”

 

“How can you say that?  He was hurting you!  Of course I’m going to protect you.”

 

“Protect me?” He screamed suddenly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  His voice became low and steady.  “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Thor.”

 

Thor scoffed and stepped forward.  He ignored Loki’s protests and pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bath while he opened the mirrored cabinet looking for first aid supplies.  “I honestly have no fucking idea what crazy thoughts go through your mind, Loki.  But I certainly wasn’t going to stand there and let your father beat you to death!”  He reached for gauze and antiseptic, setting them on the side of the basin.  He filled it with lukewarm water and wet a face-washer.  After wringing it out, crouched down and began dabbing at the side of Loki’s face.  He hissed at the sharp sting, but Thor didn’t waver.

 

Loki met Thor’s eyes in the mirror as he watched him rinse out the cloth.  “Oh, he wouldn’t have killed me.  Death is a release to him.  He wants me to suffer.”

 

Thor shook his head.  “So, what?  Y-y would just let that happen?  You would let him assault you without defending yourself?”  He asked incredulously.

 

Loki shrugged and leant away from Thor’s efforts to clean his face.  Thor simply grasped his jaw and forced him to stop moving.  “You’re being ridiculous, Loki.”  After he gingerly applied a thin coat of antiseptic to the wound, Thor let his hand linger; his thumb brushing along the pale jawline softly.  How could he not see how much he was adored?  How much he was…

 

“Stay out of it, Thor.  This has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Nothing to do with me?  Do I mean so little to you?”

 

“Jesus, Thor!  It’s not like that.”  Loki got up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Thor crouching on the tiled floor, gaping after the rapidly retreating figure.

 

The shock of Loki’s dismissive attitude seeped into his mind like a virus.  He doesn’t care.  He doesn’t want you…

                                                                                           

_No, no, no, no…_

 

Thor leapt to his feet and dashed after him.  He found Loki back in the bedroom, where he was carefully pulling off his blood-stained T shirt.  Thor heard him hiss as the collar caught on his jaw.  He bunched the now ruined shirt into a ball and threw it across the room towards the hamper.  He seemed to sense Thor’s presence because he stopped moving, his shoulders were slumped and his head was down.  “I-I can’t do this anymore, Thor.”

 

At first the words didn’t reach Thor’s mind.  He heard the words, but their meaning held no weight.  It wasn’t until Loki had turned to stare at him in exasperation that he snapped out of his trance.  “What did you say?”  He whispered.

 

“Thor, this was never going to work.  All the secrets.  All the lies.  It was great for a while, but this— tonight just proved that it’s too destructive to work.”

 

_Oh god, no!_

 

“Fuck Loki, _no_!  No, no, no.  Don’t do this.”  Thor rushed forward and took hold of his shoulders.  Tears instantly blurred his vision and he blinked them away quickly, lest he lost sight of the beautiful man in front of him.  “You’re everything to me.”  Thor paused and reached out to cup the uninjured side of his face.  “Loki… I love you.”  He whispered.

 

Loki curled his fingers around Thor’s forearms and gently pulled them down from where they were holding him.  He shook his head and stepped back; his expression akin to pain.  “No, Thor.  You don’t.”

 

Thor didn’t move.  His shoulders shook with repressed sobs as Loki leant over to pick Thor’s jacket off the end of the bed.  He held it out to Thor.

 

He didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“I think you should go.”

 

Thor’s breath hitched as he took the jacket.  It felt like it weighed a tonne.

 

Just like his heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm soooo sorry...
> 
> On a lighter note, it’s a day early because I’m impatient. You’re welcome. ;P
> 
> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	10. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And he sighed, for it was like stumbling upon the right key for the right lock. The truth of it was freedom. He felt his heart unclench and a small smile tugged at his lips._
> 
> Confrontations aplenty… in other news, Loki has an epiphany!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

_You bring me to life then you shut me out.  You keep me silent when I should shout_

_You make me cry and you make me come.  You are the cop and I'm on the run_

_It all begins with just one kiss, I'm held hostage by your love_

 

 

 

 _What have I done?_   Loki thought to himself as he stood at the front window of his apartment watching Thor drive away; the red tail lights flashing brightly for a second before the car turned and disappeared.

 

Only minutes ago, Thor had been here; protecting him, taking care of him.

 

Telling Loki he loved him.

 

Despair threatened to bubble over and was beginning to manifest as an almost painful pressure in his chest, but Loki quashed his emotions and swallowed back his tears.

 

He chose this. This was his pain to bear.

 

Running a shaky hand over his face, he shook his head and stared down at the now silent street below him.

 

He was surprised.  Oh, not at what happened; for Fárbauti was a greedy, hateful man who seemed to take innate pleasure in controlling Loki.  No, he was surprised at how much it hurt this time.

 

Indeed, this was not the first time Fárbauti had come along and destroyed whatever small happiness Loki had afforded himself.  By Loki’s count, this made the second time Fárbauti had intercepted a potential relationship and destroyed it.

 

 _But he didn’t destroy this one on his own, did he?_   Loki remarked ruefully to himself.

 

_No, this bears your mark!_

 

A sob escaped his throat and startled him out of his solemn reverie.  He clenched his fists and bit down on the inside of his cheek.  Standing here analysing what had happened was not going to help.  Turning away from the window, he instead chose to make himself a cup of tea.

 

His ribs hurt terribly.  They weren’t broken, but they were most certainly bruised.  As he made his way to the kitchen, he wrapped an arm around his body in a futile attempt at minimising the jostling his gait was causing.  His cheek was stinging fiercely, but he chose to ignore it as he filled the kettle and switched it on.

 

He stood at the counter waiting for the kettle to boil and stared at the window in front of him, not really focusing on anything but the torrent of thoughts swirling like a maelstrom in his mind.

 

_He was fifteen when he realised it for the first time.  In the past, Loki had neither cared nor vied for the attention of girls or boys.  Then suddenly, on his first day back from summer break, he was introduced to a new classmate._

_His name was Egil and he was beautiful.  Tall and broad with golden skin and light brown hair._

_He had been transferred to Loki’s boarding school when his parent’s had moved.  He spoke with a slight accent Loki couldn’t place; but his voice was smooth and drew Loki in like a spell.  That and his long and thick eyelashes.  They would’ve looked too feminine on anyone else, but on Egil, they only highlighted the colour of his eyes and the sharpness of his jaw._

_It began with shy looks across the classroom.  Soon, it became smiles and hushed first words between classes.  Before the month was over, they were tentatively forging their fledging relationship; sneaking away down hidden passageways to embrace in dark corners.  Loki’s first kiss was when Egil caught his lips in the dark, but they could’ve been standing in meadows of gold for the grins they each wore on their faces._

_Loki was sixteen when he gave Egil his virginity.  They were on weekend release at a nearby town.  While their classmates were shopping and socialising at the cinemas, Loki lead Egil to a small cottage on the outskirts; a Bed & Breakfast currently unused.  The groundskeeper at the school owned it with his wife and Loki had overheard him telling a teacher that he and his wife were going away for the weekend._

_After letting them in using a badly hidden spare key, he led Egil upstairs where they shyly undressed and slid between cool sheets.  They were nervous and awkward, but they were also excited and deliriously happy.  Their unsteady hands touched and caressed without restraint and when Egil pushed into Loki’s trembling body, they finally felt free._

_A month later, Loki was with Egil, hidden in a small alcove away from prying eyes.  Egil was giggling into Loki’s throat as they spoke about something funny that had happened in class earlier that day when they heard someone rushing along, whispering to another about ‘that overzealous banker completely flipping out at the Dean about corrupting his son.’  Loki thought nothing of it.  The boarding school housed hundreds of sons, more than many sons of bankers._

_He didn’t pay heed later either, when after seeing Egil off at his room and heading back to his own, he watched the Dean leave his dorm building and stride off towards the main offices.  Loki didn’t find anything amiss right up until the moment he opened his door and walked in to find his father standing in the middle of the room._

_Loki didn’t have time to shut the door before he was shoved back against it; Fárbauti’s forearm pressed into his throat.  “You filthy bastard!  How could you?  After I spent good money to send you here, you go and sully our family name by fraternising w-with…_ him _!”  Fárbauti released his hold on Loki and stalked around the room.  Loki followed his path, noticing that his bags were packed and sitting on his now stripped bed._

_Oh god!_

_“Father no!”  Loki gasped, rushing forward to take Fárbauti’s arm.  “Please don’t take me away!”_

_Fárbauti looked down at where Loki’s fingers were cuffing his forearm, his eyes narrowed in disgust.  “Remove your hands from me, boy!”  He growled even as his shook off the tentative hold Loki had on him.  “Know your place.”_

_Loki blinked away his tears and stepped back towards the door.  “Please.”  He whispered._

_“It’s already done.  You’re no longer enrolled here.  I have my assistants on their way to collect your things.  You start at the local school in the New Year.  Come now, we’re leaving.”_

_Egil!_

_Loki sprinted from his room and began running towards Egil’s.  He got halfway when he slid to a stop!  Egil was being walked to the front gate by a man and a woman; his parents more than likely.  He was carrying a case and his head was hanging low._

_“Egil!”  Loki shouted on a sob.  The boy turned his head and looked back.  He had been crying too.  When he saw Loki, his face crumpled and he turned away, resuming his walk towards the gate.  Loki didn’t understand._

_“It’s your own fault.”  Fárbauti said from behind him.  “If you lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas.”  He strode off towards his limo as it sat idling at the curb._

_“What did you do?”  Loki cried as he ran after his father._

_“I made him go away.  Simple.”_

_“How?  You can’t do that!”_

_“It’s amazing how much you can get done with the right amount of money.  Now shut up and get in the car!”_

_He never saw Egil again._

_Oh sure, he had written.  Countless letters.  Loki must have sent over a dozen in the first week alone.  He had given them to Haldis and she had posted them for him, but they all came back, ‘No longer at this address’ scrawled across the front._

_His father was telling the truth.  He really did make him go away._

_The pain was acute.  When he was alone, it was all he could do to stop himself from crying out._

_Nothing Haldis or Býleistr could say or do could bring him out of his depression.  By the third week of being back at home, Loki had become a talented actor.  He appeared a normal sixteen year old boy; maybe a little withdrawn, but a normal teenager nonetheless._

_Only those closest knew any different._

_So, Loki started school at the local college later that month and he never mentioned Egil to anyone ever again._

_Except to himself, late at night._

_Alone in his bed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, Loki rolled over and buried his face in the pillow beside him, sobbing when he inhaled Thor’s scent and cursing his own cowardice.

 

He cursed again when after making his coffee, he automatically set the _Keurig_ to brew Thor’s.

 

After his coffee, Loki had a quick shower and dressed the wound on his cheek.  He was running on auto-pilot, he knew it.  But he couldn’t stop.  Inactivity would lead to contemplation and he simply wasn’t ready to come face-to-face with his short-comings.

 

Instead, after he got out of the bathroom, he wandered over to the living-room and grabbed his phone.

 

Býleistr picked up on the second ring.

 

“Baby brother.  What can I do for you on such a glorious Saturday?”

 

His brother’s happiness was wonderful, and it pained Loki to be the one to take it away, but he needed him.  He just couldn’t sit there alone.  Biting his bottom lip to stifle a sob, he sighed as he stared at the ceiling.  “Can I come over?”

 

  

 

Býleistr lived in a modern gated community on the other side of the city.  After entering the security code and parking his car, Loki made his way through the marble foyer to the lifts.  Even though Fárbauti had insisted Býleistr take the penthouse, his brother had laughed and said he wasn’t pretentious enough for that and instead took the apartment 2 levels down.  Loki envied his courage as well as the dig at his father, for Fárbauti lived in the penthouse suite of another complex closer to the city.

 

Loki was thankful there was no one around while he waited for the lift.  He looked a sight, to be sure.  The left side of his face was a purple bloom of a bruise that went all the way in to his nose, up to his brow and as far down as his jawline.  The cut was covered with a small plaster to prevent infection, but there was nothing else Loki could really do; not for at least another four to six days.  His only reprieve was the swelling; even with everything that had happened, Loki had been smart enough to ice it, so it wasn’t too severe this morning.

 

Býleistr opened his front door as Loki stepped off the lift.  His eyes widened in shock at his younger brother’s appearance, but said nothing. He simply stepped back and waited for Loki to enter the apartment.

 

The brothers never bothered with pretence when they were in each other’s company, so Loki was not surprised to feel Býleistr’s arms wrap around him from behind no sooner had the front door closed.

 

“Oh Loki, what happened?”  He cried.

 

“Father stopped by the apartment last night.”  Loki whispered as he let Býleistr lead him to the sofa.  “While Thor was there.”

 

Býleistr gasped.  He knew what that meant.  “What happened?”

 

“What you expected.”  Loki sighed, gesturing to his face.

 

Loki sat on the sofa while Býleistr walked over to the bar.  He pulled the stoppers out of one of the crystal decanters and poured himself a drink.  If Loki didn’t feel so crap, he would probably ask for one himself.  But alcohol was the last thing he needed right now.

 

“I can’t believe he did this.”  The shock must have registered on Loki’s face, because Býleistr suddenly added.  “No, no, father’s a fucking nutcase – he totally did this.  What I mean is, I j-just.  His own son.”  He took a sip of his drink and slowly walked back over to Loki.  Sitting down next to him he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “And what of Thor?  How did he fair in all of this?”

 

At the mention of Thor’s name, Loki clenched his eyes closed and dropped his head.  “H-he’s gone.”

 

“Seriously?  He left you?  After what father did t—“

 

“No, I asked him to leave.”  Loki sobbed.

 

“Loki, no!  Why?”

 

“Because he’s too good for all of this.  I can’t let father do to him what he did t-to…”  Loki brought his hands up and covered his face while he sobbed quietly.  “W-what he did to E-Egil.  I just can’t.”  He continued to sob with shaking shoulders even as Býleistr pulled him over to lean on him.

 

Finally admitting his fear for Thor was somewhat cathartic for him.  And while it didn’t quell any of the pain in his heart, it did relieve some of the stress hanging over his mind.  This had never happened before.  In the past, he would simply sigh and move on; hating Fárbauti’s very existence, but never fighting for himself.

 

Until now.

 

“I hate what I’ve become,” Loki whispered softly.  “This marionette dancing along to father’s beat.  Sometimes I wish I were more like you, By,” he remarked almost whimsically, using his childhood nickname for his brother.  “I wish I were braver.”

 

“Why be me when you’re already _you_ , Lokes?  I think you’re wonderful.  And I can see how much Thor admires you.  These last few months, I’ve seen how he’s been.  When father wasn’t around and he didn’t have to hide, he’s your biggest fan.”

 

“Working on the Headquarters together was one of the happiest times of my life,” Loki admitted with a small smile.  “I really enjoyed it.”  Suddenly, it hit him.  His eyebrows shot up.  “Oh god, the contract!  Thor hit father last night.  What do you think he’ll do now?”

 

Býleistr shrugged his shoulders.  “Not a fucking thing.  Not if he doesn’t want a messy lawsuit on his hands.  We signed a contract, which remains legal and binding.  Plus, if he wants to try and break the contract, we’ll sue him for assault.”

 

“Býleistr!”

 

“I don’t care, Loki!  You have no idea how much I want to go to the Police right now and file charges.  But I can see you don’t want to and I’m not going to pressure you.”  He paused then and ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath.  “Wait!  Did you say Thor hit him?”

 

Loki smiled through a sheen of unshed tears and nodded.

 

Býleistr smiled fiercely and sat back against the cushions.  “That must’ve been something to see?”

 

Loki shrugged and felt the pain rise in his chest again.  “It was.  And I sent him away for protecting me.  What kind of person does that?”

 

“Someone who was scared.”

 

“I can’t let father do this to h—“

 

Loki is cut off by the doorbell.  Býleistr raised soft eyes to his brother and combed Loki’s hair back behind his ears.  “It’s him.  No one else visits unannounced.”  Loki’s face betrayed his panic, but Býleistr shook his head.  “You’re safe here.  I would sooner go to jail for patricide than see him harm you ever again.”  He stood and looked down at Loki.  “Be strong.  He’s taken this too far.  Time for you to take some back, don’t you think?”

 

Loki has never loved or admired his brother more than he did right then.

 

With a determined hardness, he nodded once and watched as Býleistr left the room to make his way to the door.

 

He heard Býleistr unlock and open the door before there was shuffling of feet and the door closed again.

 

“Býleistr.”  Loki heard Fárbauti greet softly.

 

“Father,” Býleistr replied tonelessly.  “What brings you here today?”

 

“I came to discuss your brother.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He’s done it again.  I thought if I made that little faggot from his boarding school disappear, he would realise how filthy he was acting and straighten out!”

 

“Take care how you speak, father.  I’ll not tolerate those types of opinions here in my home.”  Býleistr’s voice became quite low and quiet, but Loki heard every single enunciated syllable growled out from where he sat in tears on the couch.

 

Loki bit his lip and dropped his gaze to the floor.

 

Seconds later, their footsteps could be heard coming towards the sitting room.

 

He took a deep breath, wiped away his tears and straightened on the sofa.  They were almost there.

 

This had to be done.

 

He closed his eyes momentarily and pictured Thor.  A flash of his gorgeous smile lightened his heart but for a second before his treacherous mind showed him Thor’s tear-stained face from the previous night.  Urgh!  Loki had had enough.  The anger began to boil low in his gut.

 

How fucking dare his father do this to him.  He was sick of it.  Sick of meekly complying with his father’s controlling tyranny.

 

It ended today.

 

Loki watched Býleistr enter the room first, closely followed by his father.  His face was sporting an almost identical bruise to Loki across his jaw from Thor’s solid punch.  It should have made Loki somewhat happy, or at the very least a little smug, but it only made him angry.

 

That alone was progress, because in the past, his father’s control over him would have only made him depressed.

 

Not now.

 

That bruise on his father’s face was made in his defence and even though Loki had thrown its worth away by asking Thor to leave, he was going to do everything in his power to honour its value now.

 

Upon seeing Loki and watching him stand up from the sofa, Fárbauti pointed a bony finger at him.  “You!”

 

“Enough!”  Loki snapped and stormed up to Fárbauti, pushing a finger into his chest.  Loki was certainly tall by most standards, but he was nowhere near the height of his father, who easily cleared another six to eight inches above him.  “You’re going to sit the fuck down, shut up and listen.”

 

Fárbauti scoffed scornfully, but he still took a step backwards towards the sofa.  Loki glared and continued to press forward until the heel of his hand against his father’s chest and he was forcing the backs of Fárbauti legs to hit the frame of the sofa behind him.

 

“I’ll not listen to you, little faggot.”  Fárbauti spat.

 

“Oh yes, you will father.”  Býleistr said then as he came to stand next to Loki.

 

“Such a typical fag; get everyone else to fight your battles.  Urgh.”  He narrowed his eyes then and focused on the wound on Loki’s cheek for a mere moment before his eyes darted around the room quickly.  “Where’s your whore?  Not here to defend you this time?  Couldn’t satisfy him with your putrid dick so he went looking for a real cunt?”

 

The crack across Fárbauti’s cheek snapped through the air like a whip, causing Býleistr to gasp in shock and for Fárbauti’s head to snap back.  With his centre of balance compromised, Loki gave a small shove and watched as Fárbauti fell back against the sofa.

 

“You’ll not speak about Thor that way _ever_ again.”

 

“And what are you going to do about it?  You’re a worthless little pussyboy—“

 

_Crack!_

 

Another slap.  Fárbauti hissed and bared his clenched teeth up at Loki from where he sat.  “You fucking—“

 

Loki turned away from the sight of his father sitting on the sofa holding a hand to the side of his face.  No doubt his cheek was stinging him as much as Loki’s hand.  He quickly clenched and unclenched his hand a couple of times before holding it up to show Býleistr.  “He won’t listen, By.  I’m very disappointed, though not altogether surprised,” He deadpanned.  “Look at this.”  He tutted, lifting his hand and showing as it slowly reddened.  “My manicure is ruined.”

 

Býleistr snorted out a short laugh and watched as Loki inspected his fingernails with an almost bored expression before turning and locking his eyes with Fárbauti again.  “I’ll also not have you speaking about _me_ that way either.”

 

Fárbauti seethed and went to stand only to have Býleistr stride forward and push him back down.

 

“Býleistr!  Don’t listen to him.  He’s worthless and strange.  Always has been.  Don’t let him drag you down too.”

 

“Down?  Loki raises me above you.  You’re the one here beneath us.  Now shut up!”  He snapped.

 

Fárbauti directed his attention to Loki then, snarling his displeasure at being lectured.  “It seems congratulations are in order. You’ve finally corrupted the only decent part of my family.”

 

“The only corrupt _part_ of this family is you!  And I think I’ve had just about enough.  I’m sick of your constant degradation of my life.  Every single minute of it has been a struggle because of you.”  Loki folded his arms in front of him and continued with steadfast determination.  “I pity your bigoted opinion of life.”

 

“Bigoted?”  He scoffed.  Loki held his finger up and tutted at him.

 

“Hush now, little bigot.  I’m talking.”  Loki swore he heard Býleistr chuckle softly before continuing.  “You know, for years, I cowered in fear of your reprimand.  Right up until about a minute ago, actually.  My fear ate away at me every night.  I was scared to be myself because you threatened.  You leant.  You pushed.”

 

“For all the good it did you, you ungrateful whelp!”

 

Loki unfolded his arms and stepped forward.  Even sitting, Fárbauti was of an impressive size, but Loki still towered over him.  His voice was terribly quiet.  “I’ll not ask again.  Shut your mouth.”

 

Loki could see Fárbauti’s need to dominate struggling beneath his semblance of faux-compliance.  He snarled down at his father and shook his head.  “Don’t.”  He warned quietly.

 

“I hate this life I lead.  I hate that you always seemed to have this power over me; I was always trying to win your approval.  And almost always at the sake of my own happiness.  Well no more!  I’ve come to realise you’re not worth the trouble.  You can’t take my brother away from me.  He is his own man who makes his own decisions, you bitter twisted old bastard.  I’m pretty sure you have some demented god complex going on in your mind, but you can’t control people!”

 

He stepped closer still and stared down at him.  “So I’m not here to plead my case.  Instead, I’m here right now to tell you to go _fuck yourself_!”

 

Býleistr let out a startled yelp from beside him and he looked over to see his older brother grinning before turning back to his father.  “Yeah, I’m gay.  So what?  I’ve accepted my sexuality.  I’m pretty sure Býleistr has accepted my sexuality.  Thor _is_ my sexuality.  The only person who seems to have a problem with it is you and well, you no longer matter.”  He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.  “Oh, and in addition to that, I quit Jotunheim.  Effective immediately.”

 

Fárbauti’s eyes shot up and after a moment of apparent shock, he began to chuckle mirthlessly.  “You can’t quit.  You have nothing.  No-one will hire you.  I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so.”  Loki grinned.  “You overestimate how far your influence can reach.”

 

“You’ll never work in finance again, I promise you that!”  Fárbauti hissed.

 

“Who said anything about finance?”  Loki said with a bored tone once more, turning away towards Býleistr.  “By, I think I’m done here.  Do you have anything to add?”

 

His older brother was staring at Loki with an awed expression.  With wide unblinking eyes, he shook his head once.  Loki nodded his acknowledgment and turned back to the sofa.  “Get out.”

 

Fárbauti’s jaw dropped open at the abrupt order and cast his eyes to his elder son.  “Býleistr, what—“

 

“You heard him, father.  You’re no longer welcome here.  You need to leave now.  I’ll see you at Monday’s morning meeting to discuss the new management structure.”

 

Fárbauti kept quiet and nodded his ascent before standing and with a feral growl, he strode from the room, leaving the apartment.  The door shut with a loud snap, causing them both to jump.  Loki knew his father wanted to lash out at him, but his love for Býleistr had stilled his tongue.  He knew he needed to tread carefully lest his lose his heir also.

 

It was a full minute before either of them moved or said anything; Loki due to shock and Býleistr due to admiration.  He just stood there staring at his younger brother with a small secret smile on his face.

 

He had done it.

 

Suddenly Loki began to laugh mirthlessly before finally breaking down and sobbing into his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Fárbauti’s visit, an emotionally drained Loki collapsed onto the sofa and didn’t move for a long while.  Eventually Býleistr ordered some food to be delivered from the local Chinese restaurant and they lay out on the sofas watching movies from their childhood.

 

During the second movie, Loki felt his phone vibrate from its place in his pocket and he all but fell to the floor in a scramble to answer it; hoping it was Thor.  It turned out to be no more than a mass message from his service provider advising him of upcoming changes to his plan.  With a frustrated groan, he dropped the phone onto the cushion beside him and began to pick nervously at one of his nails.

 

Býleistr lay silently on the sofa beside him.  Having watched his brother fumble desperately with his phone and subsequent disappointment at it obviously not being Thor urged him to speak out.  He lifted his head.  “You know, you can always call him.”  He said quietly.

 

Loki shook his head _no_.  “I can’t.”

 

“And why ever not?”

 

“Because…”  He began.  “ _Because_ I sent him away!  I hurt him, Býleistr.  I can’t ring him and ask him to forgive me for making a mistake as grave as that.”

 

“Oh, I think that reason above any other is reason enough.”

 

“I threw it back at him.”

 

“Threw what?”

 

“His _love_!”  If Býleistr seemed surprised at Loki’s admission, he didn’t show it, so Loki continued in a whisper.  “He told me he _loved_ me and I brushed it off like they were just meaningless _words_.”

 

“Oh Loki.”  Býleistr admonished softly and came to sit beside his distraught brother.

 

“Why are you not surprised about me telling you this?”  Loki asked.

 

Býleistr shook his head and sighed.  “What I want to know is why you _are_?”  He draped an arm around his brother’s shoulders as they sat back against the cushions.  “Like I said earlier, anyone who has watched Thor around you can see as clear as day how much he cares for you.  How can you not see his love?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and turned away from his brother; if it were so obvious to Býleistr, how come Loki hadn’t noticed?  Or, had he noticed, but the weight behind Thor’s actions merely hadn’t sunk in?

 

Thinking about it now, the signs were all there.

 

The smiles, the little comments, the calls, the messages.  And the touches; be they gentle brushes of his fingers across the back of Loki’s neck or when they were pressing into his hips when they fucked.  They were all there.

 

Plain as day.

 

Loki refused to allow himself to feel more than lust for another person.  Not since Egil.  Not since that day.

 

But some nights, he would lie there and watch Thor slowly fall asleep beside him.  He would feel the warmth spread through his chest and under this secret cover of night, he would reach out and run a gentle finger down the line of Thor’s throat, across his clavicle and down his arm.

 

But no; he vigilantly fought it.  It wasn’t love surely!

 

Loki didn’t love.  He didn’t.  He couldn’t.  Never again.

 

But he could.  And he did.

 

“I love him.”  He whispered.

 

And he sighed, for it was like stumbling upon the right key for the right lock.  The truth of it was freedom.  He felt his heart unclench and a small smile tugged at his lips.

 

Býleistr simply smiled with a kind of sad relief reflecting back upon his brother’s face and squeezed Loki’s shoulder gently.  “Call him.”

 

He nodded once and after grabbing his phone, he made his way to Býleistr’s guest room to make the call.

 

The silence of the empty room made the endless ringing seem hollow.

 

Loki tried three times.  Three times listening to it ring out.

 

There was no answer.

 

He wasn’t surprised, but it hurt nonetheless.  So he began to panic.  He was pacing the room thinking about what he should do when his phone began to ring.  Looking at the screen, he saw it was Járnsaxa.

 

“Hi Jay-Jay.  I c-can’t really ta—“

 

“Loki, what the hell did you do?  Thor got completely drunk and spent most of the night sobbing like a wretch.  You broke him!”

 

Loki’s heart throbbed painfully and he brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a sob of his own.  “I-I messed up, okay.  I need to speak to him.  Is he there with you at the club?”

 

“No.  This was at Fandral’s last night.  He was still passed out when I left for the club this morning.  Oh Lokes, he’s really bad.  What happened?  Fandral and I tried to coax it out of him, but he just said you broke it off before he began to cry.”

 

“I made a mistake.  It’s a long story.  I need to see him.  You think he’s still with Fandral?”

 

“I’m not sure, but the sheer volume of liquor he ingested would have felled an elk!”

 

Loki said his goodbyes and quickly dialled Fandral’s number.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Mr Laufeyson; breaker of Thor.”  The man deadpanned upon answering.

 

If Loki wasn’t so distraught, he would’ve thought of a retort for his sardonic greeting.  “Fandral, is he with you?”

 

“I don’t know if you seeing him right now is the best thing.  He’s pretty upset.”

 

“Fandral.”  Loki said sadly.  “Let me fix this.”

 

Loki could hear Fandral fidgeting on the other end.  There was an audible sigh before “He left for his parent’s place about an hour ago.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki had never been to the farm.  In fact, Thor had tried planning a trip out there more than once so Loki could meet his mother.  Loki would smile and nod and then panic silently until he came up with some excuse not to go and the trip would be postponed.  Even back then, there was a small subconscious part of him that was afraid of Thor’s parents.

 

Only now, looking back could he see it for exactly what it was.

 

Fear.  Irrational or not, he had never known support from a parental figure so naturally, his mind couldn’t comprehend Thor’s parents accepting him as a significant part of their son’s life.  Of course Thor denied this.  Told him his parents were happy for them.  Even Odin.

 

Of course, Loki had interacted with Odin before.  He was gruff and quiet, but seemed to take pride in his work and it was clear how much he admired his son.  Maybe what Thor had been saying over and over again really wasn’t that hard a fact to accept.

 

Thor said they were happy for them.

 

Would they be as happy with Loki now that he had wounded their son?

 

Well, Loki thought ruefully, he was about to find out.  Because he was doing this.  He needed to see Thor and ask for forgiveness.  Ask for him back.

 

Beg.

 

He turned onto the freeway out of the city and settled in for the drive ahead.

 

 

 

 

It was late in the afternoon when Loki finally turned off the freeway and drove into the small town.  He knew the farm was just on the other side of the main township from what Thor had told him of the farm in the past.  The actual directions however, were a little vague in Loki’s mind.  He reached the intersection in the centre of the town and was seriously contemplating calling Fandral when he happened to glance at his surroundings. Not twenty feet in front of him was a large painted sign ‘Borrson’s Fresh Fruit and Vegetables’ with a large red arrow pointing east.

 

With a relieved sigh, Loki put his car into gear and drove on.  A few minutes later, he slowed his car and gasped at the large white archway spanning the long private road up to the house.  The archway was covered in beautiful red roses and was shaded by several tall trees behind it.  In fact, as Loki looked down the driveway, he could see the trees straddled the road all the way along.  It made lovely dappled patterns on the white gravel driveway as he directed his car along it.

 

He could see the homestead in the distance getting larger as he approached it.  There were several buildings dotted around it and a corral to its right.  On the house’s left was Thor’s car.  Seeing it set Loki’s heart racing.

 

This was it.  He was really doing this.

 

With renewed determination, he pulled his car alongside Thor’s and got out.  His ribs ached fiercely from driving and the throb in his cheek was picking up a backbeat but he ignored them, instead choosing to concentrate on climbing the steps up to the front porch.  One, two, three steps.  Pause. Breathe.  Four, five, six.  Pause.  Breathe.  Seven, eight, ni—

 

“You must be Loki.”

 

The shock of her voice caused Loki to stumble up the last step and almost fall face first onto the deck at her feet.  Instead, her surprisingly strong arms held him steady until he could straighten up.

 

“Mrs Borrson.”  He acknowledged with a shaky nod.

 

“Call me Frigga, dear.”

 

Now that he was upright and somewhat composed, Loki was able to properly look at his saviour.  She was certainly lovely.  Now he knew where Thor got his beauty.  She was tall and slim with gorgeous long blonde hair.

 

_Thor’s hair._

 

He winced out a small smile.  “Is Thor here?”

 

“I think we both know the answer to that,” she replied with a low, even voice.  Her eyes darted down over the edge of the deck to where Thor’s car was parked.  Loki’s right beside it.

 

He nodded and ran a nervous hand through his hair.  “Can I see him?”

 

“He’s lying down at the moment.  Maybe if we give him half an hour, he’ll be up and you can see him then.”  Before Loki had time to respond, she had begun to descend the steps.  “You’re more than welcome to come help me in the tack shed for a while.  There won’t be anything to do until he gets up.”

 

Loki’s brow quirked for a moment before he shook his head and followed Thor’s mother down the steps towards the small shed about fifty feet from the house.

 

“Mrs Borrson, I-I don’t know what—“

 

“Frigga please, sweetheart.  Mrs. Borrson was my mother-in-law.  Frightful woman.  Smart as a tack and a brilliant businesswoman, but frightfully dull nonetheless.”  Frigga smiled sweetly and opened the door to the shed.

 

“Frigga.”  Loki complied quietly and followed her into the dark room.

 

After a moment of panic, Loki heard a click and the room suddenly lit up from a small naked bulb dangling from the centre of the shed.  Looking around, Loki saw many different types of reins and saddles, all neatly arranged ready for use.  Frigga was opening doors to cupboards, pulling out brushes and lunge ropes.

 

“Thor hasn’t said much to me.  He only arrived about an hour or so ago and pretty much went straight up to the attic.  Although, we did have a small conversation while I followed him up the stairs.”  Loki gave a small smile.  “It seems like he’s had his heart broken.”

 

Whatever façade Loki had developed within the last ten minutes completely shattered and he suddenly felt incredibly exposed.  Like a raw nerve in open air.  The air left his lungs and he dropped his head.

 

There was silence for a heartbeat before Loki suddenly felt Frigga’s hand on his shoulder.  “Seems you have also,”  She whispered.  He looked up at her and flinched before he could stop himself as she gently cupped the side of his injured face with cool fingers.  “Oh my darling, this here is not right.  Your father is a terrible person to have done this to you.”

 

Widened eyes met hers and she nodded.  “He told me that much.”

 

And before he could react further, Loki was enveloped in the warm embrace of Frigga’s arms.  It took him completely by surprise and it was almost a full minute before his control wavered and he lifted his arms to embrace her in return.  He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and she hummed soothingly as her hands ran gently up and down his back.  She smelt of lavender and something sweet he couldn’t place at that moment.  Her skin was soft and warm.  Everything was so foreign.  He didn’t know what to do.  How to react.   “Don’t you worry, sweetheart.  You don’t have the monopoly on stupidity.  My son is just as stubborn about these things.”

 

Loki nodded into her shoulder and after another half a minute, she slowly released her hug and stepped away from him.  “Here, take a brush and come with me,” she said, pointing to the cupboard behind her before leaving the shed.  Loki quickly opened the cupboard and after grabbing the first brush he saw, dashed after her.

 

Frigga had him brush down the coat of a beautiful chestnut mare named Bonney.  “I picked her up at Animal Welfare about three years ago.  She had been mistreated by her previous owners and was all but skin and bone when she first came here.  The only thing that calmed her down was when I gave her a good brush.  It always calms me down.  Maybe it’ll do the trick with your fluttering heart too.”

 

Loki blushed, but nodded all the same.

 

Frigga began brushing down a little grey dappled pony, who she cooed at and called Fergus.  “This little one was a pony for hire at children’s parties, but he got a little too old.  I bought him so I could give him a happy retirement.”  Fergus turned and pushed at Frigga’s hand with his nose when she had slowed to talk.  She threw her head back and laughed, patting his neck and resuming the rhythmic grooming.  She had a wonderfully musical laugh that Loki thought was quite lovely.  And she was right; brushing these horses did calm his heart.

 

They stayed out there brushing the horses until the sun had begun to set.  Loki looked out at the mountain peaks in the distance, watching as the receding sun blazed colour across the sky.  The oranges became deeper until there was a pink hue tinting the sky at the horizon.

 

At that moment, Loki wanted nothing more than for Thor to be there with him, watching this beautiful scene with him.  He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding and turned back to find Frigga watching him.

 

“How about you head up to the house?  I need to feed the animals before Odin gets home.  Thor’s room is in the attic.  Head through the kitchen and you’ll see the stairs.”

 

Loki handed her back the brush.  “Calmer, yes?”  She asked.  He smiled and with a nod, turned back towards the house.  The sun’s low rays stretched out his shadow in front of him as he walked.  It reached the bottom of the steps before he did and Loki felt like it was his soul screaming out ahead of him in a race to reach Thor first.

 

He entered the dark house, the noises from the farm outside echoing off the walls of the long passageway.  His steps were careful and measured until he reached the end, pushing open the door and stepping into the kitchen.  It was bright and cheery, with a lovely cool breeze floating in through the open French Doors on the far side.  Loki looked to the left and saw another doorway that lead off to what he assumed would be the rest of the house.  After taking another calming breath, he made his way over and stepped through into an alcove of sorts.  In front of him was the staircase, leading up to the rooms, just as Frigga had advised.

 

He climbed the stairs slowly, coming to a complete stop at the first landing.  After a lingering sigh, he continued up the stairs until he reached the closed door of Thor’s room.  The door was a lovely light wood with remnants of what Loki think were old stickers, the sticky gum residue all that’s left.  One side of his lips involuntarily quirked upwards and a bloom of pain flared in his chest; envy of Thor’s childhood.

 

Loki raised his hand and knocked three times quickly, but there wasn’t a response, nor was there any movement that could be heard from the other side of the door.  So after waiting a minute, he knocked again.

 

Still nothing.

 

Loki raised his hand to knock for a third time when he suddenly heard Thor answer.  “I just want to be left alone, Mother.”

 

His voice was muffled, but the break in it was clear.

 

Loki’s heart sank.

 

He turned the handle anyway and pushed the door open.

 

Thor was lying on his bed facing the wall.  Were his heart not completely shattered, Loki would have laughed at how ridiculous Thor looked curled up on his side like he was.

 

The door slowly swung open, the small creak in its hinge getting louder as the door slowed to a stop.  With a huffed sigh, Thor turned to address his visitor.

 

“Mother, I said—“ He stopped speaking and simply stared at Loki standing in the doorway.  Loki watched his own name form silently on Thor’s lips before he spoke.

 

“I came to explain why I did what I did and why I now know it to be the biggest mistake of my life.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened momentarily, but he still made no move to sit up.  Loki felt his mouth go dry and his heart kicked up a gear thrumming against his already sore ribs.  “I-I needed to make sure you knew my mind… and my heart before you decide whether or not to turn me away.”

 

Thor slowly sat up and scooted to the side to allow Loki to sit down beside him.  He was allowing Loki to explain himself, but he was not meeting his eyes.  Instead he sat stiff with his arms linked in his lap and his face resolutely turned away.

 

He was prepared to listen.  Nothing more.  Loki didn’t care.  He would take anything he was given.

 

Once settled, Loki chose to look at the carpet below his feet instead of at Thor.  He needed confidence to say what he needed to say and he knew if he looked at Thor only to see disbelief or even worse, indifference before he could get the words out, his emotions would freeze his tongue in his mouth.

 

“When I was sixteen, my father forced an entire family to lose their reputation, their business and their livelihood all because their son saw fit to fall in love with me.”  He paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat.  “His name was Egil and he was my first love.  My father used his connections and bought out his father’s successful business for next to nothing, forcing them to return to their homeland.  He was also expelled from the boarding school we attended, whereas I was merely removed from enrolment.

 

“From then on, I was afraid to allow myself to love again.  If my father could throw money around as he had done; ruin people’s lives without so much as a second thought, then how many more lives could he ruin because of me?”

 

He didn’t know when his eyes had started to tear, but he was surprised nonetheless.  He dabbed at his cheeks and ran a nervous hand through his hair.  “And then there’s Býleistr.  When we were younger, it was easier to scare me.  Father would threaten to remove me from the home.  Keep me from Býleistr.  My brother was the only thing that kept me grounded during my horrid childhood and he threatened to take it away from me.  So I complied.

 

“I hid my life.  I stayed quiet.  I studied finance to placate him.  I became two people.  By day, I was Loki Laufeyson, by night I was someone without a name or a family or obligations or fear.  I was in a holding pattern.  Nowhere near happy, but at the very least a neutral stasis.

 

“And then I met you.  I broke my own rules, but I didn’t care.”  He dared to look up then, catching Thor’s cerulean eyes staring back.  There was no anger as Loki had predicted; nor was there any pity, which Loki had feared.   “I was happy,” he whispered.  “For the first time in years and it scared me.”

 

Thor’s mouth quirked in one corner and his eyes began to sparkle.

 

“I admit I reacted poorly last night.  Father had never lashed out at me so violently before and when you hit him, I was certain he would do something rash.”  He attempted to swallow another lump in his throat, but found it was beginning to constrict.  “Like _hurt_ you.”

 

Tears blurred his vision and he looked away quickly, staring back down at his feet.  Within seconds, he felt Thor’s fingers gently grasp his chin.  Loki hiccupped a sob.  “A-and you told me you loved m-me and I was so happy and terrified and I threw it back at you and I’m s-so sorry.”

 

“Loki,” Thor admonished softly.

 

Loki turned wet eyes back to him.  “I do love you, Thor.”

 

Thor’s smile was magnificent as he hauled Loki into his lap.  Loki began peppering kisses across his face whilst he grabbed at Thor’s shoulders to bring himself closer still.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  _Kiss_.  “I was a fool.”  _Kiss._   “I love you so much.”

 

“Oh Loki,” Thor rasped.  “Surely you know how much I love you.”  His hand lightly ran down the bruised side of Loki’s face, continuing on down the side of his pale throat before he wrapped gentle fingers around the back of his neck.  Resting his forehead against Loki’s, he whispered “Last night was awful without you.”

 

Loki nodded and rubbed their noses together until Thor huffed a laugh.  “I hugged your pillow close because it smelt like you.”

 

Thor leaned back and raised an eyebrow in question.  Loki smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Well, I drank myself into unconsciousness.  Fandral woke me just after midday by rolling me off the side of the sofa.”

 

Loki laughed dryly.  “Sounds like something Fandral would do.”

 

Thor eased Loki out of his lap and they both lay down on the bed; Loki curled into Thor’s side using one of his huge biceps as a pillow.  Loki walked his fingers up the huge expanse of Thor’s chest slowly while gently breathing in the wonderful heady scent of Thor’s throat.  Leaning up, he pressed his lips to the warm skin.

 

He tasted of summer.

 

And yet, even after all of their confessions, and Loki’s cathartic admissions, he was still afraid.  Not of his father; he knew for certain Fárbauti had no hold over him now.  But that this was just a dream and that he would soon wake up and find himself back at his apartment.  Alone.

 

Thor must have felt him tense because he was suddenly above Loki, looking down.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” he whispered looking up at him.  “Everything.”  Thor’s confusion was evident across his face, so Loki reached up and pulled him down, brushing his lips across Thor’s gently.  “Tell me everything is going to be okay.”

 

It took a moment before Thor lowered himself over Loki’s form, attacking his neck with kisses and gentle scrapes with his teeth.  His hands held him fast and he whispered into Loki’s neck “if we’re together, then everything _will_ be well, my love.”

 

Loki hummed and let himself relax into Thor’s embrace.

 

They lay together for a while, quiet and still; just listening to each other breathe slowly in and out.  After a time, Loki turned in Thor’s arms and looked at him through a curtain of his hair.  “I quit Jotunheim.”

 

“That seems apropos.  How are you feeling?”

 

“Scared, but excited at the same time.”

 

“Well, we have each other, so I’m certain things will be okay.”  He paused to brush the fall of hair out of Loki’s face.  “What will you do financially?  Do you have savings?”

 

“Oh, I’m quite wealthy, don’t worry about that.  I have several investment properties, not to mention I’m a silent partner in Serpentine’s.”

 

Thor’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned.  “And there I was, paying for my drinks like a chump,” he teased, leaning down to nip at Loki’s earlobe playfully.

 

“I will need to find another place to live in, though,” Loki said, swatting at Thor.  “Don’t forget the apartment I‘m in now is actually owned by the Family Trust, so legally speaking I have no ownership rights over it.”  Thor rested his chin on his hand as he looked down.  Loki sighed.  “Fárbauti will see it that I’m evicted within the month.”

 

“Move in with me.”  He whispered as he traced the outline of Loki’s lips with a gentle finger.  He said it so effortlessly and without preamble that it almost shocked Loki.  Sometimes he had to remind himself how incredibly selfless and generous Thor really was.  “You were already staying with me more nights than not.”  Thor continued, now replacing his finger with his own lips, kissing Loki sweetly.  Loki kissed him back, opening his mouth to let Thor slide a hot tongue in beside his own.  As Thor deepened the kiss, Loki draped a long leg over Thor’s hip, pulling him in to grind himself against Thor’s rapidly hardening cock.

 

Thor growled into Loki’s mouth and grasped his hips firmly.  “Move in with me, love.”

 

“Well, I can’t very well say no to a proposition like that, now can I?”  He said, continuing to grind his hips rhythmically.  Thor beamed the brightest smile at Loki before he started moving down, pushing fabric aside with impatient hands.  He freed Loki’s cock and pulled back the foreskin gently, leaning down to lick the pre-come off the shiny head.  Loki closed his eyes and let go; allowing Thor to take complete control.  Thor worked his entire length from root to tip, pumping the base with gentle fingers while sucking the head into the hot cavern of his mouth.  The needful noises escaping Loki’s throat only served to spur Thor on and he dropped a hand past his balls to sweep the pads of his fingers across Loki’s hole.

 

The effect was instant.  Loki arched off the bed, moaning without restraint.  Thor hummed around Loki’s cock sending the minute vibrations all the way through his pelvis.  He wasn’t going to last much longer.  His started to rock his hips in tiny increments; so tempted he was to fuck Thor’s face.  Loki raised his head and looked down at the scene below.  Thor was currently pushing his face down into the dark curls at the base of his cock.  Loki could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Thor’s throat on every descent.

 

Reaching out, Loki threaded his fingers through Thor’s hair.  “I’m going to come, Thor.”

 

Thor met his eyes and hummed in reply, speeding up his ministrations.  Loki could feel his balls tightening and he dropped his head back onto the pillow.  “Thor.  Oh, _Thor_.  I love you.  Love you so _much_.”  He sighed seconds before he reached his peak and pumped Thor’s mouth full of come.

 

Thor raised himself off Loki with a wet _pop_ before swallowing the bitter offering with a smile.  Loki held out his arms and beckoned for Thor to crawl up next to him.  When he fell on the bed beside him, Loki reached down and lowered the zip on Thor’s jeans.  “Reciprocation,” he said softly.  Thor suddenly pushed his jeans down mid-thigh and raised himself up onto his knees.  Loki flipped over onto his hands and knees and leaned forward to take Thor’s cock into his mouth eagerly.

 

“I’m not going to last very long, love,” he whimpered with a catch in his voice.

 

Loki let Thor’s length slide from his mouth and looked up at him.  “Then fuck my mouth,” he growled.  Thor gasped for only a moment before his hands gently grasped Loki’s head and he guided his cock back into Loki’s open mouth.

 

Loki relaxed his jaw and let Thor’s hands hold him true.  Thor jerked his hips and began fucking him hard, the lush wet sounds filling the room.  Thor was speaking truly when not a few minutes after he started thrusting into Loki’s mouth he began to stutter his hips.  “I’m coming, Loki,” he hissed and went to pull out of Loki’s mouth when Loki’s hand suddenly squeezed against his hip, stilled him.  Loki looked up to catch Thor’s gaze, his own eyes watering from being fucked so hard.   He opened his mouth further and lowered it just below the dripping head of his cock.  Thor groaned out Loki’s name and began stroking himself fast.  One, two, three jerks and he released ropes of white onto Loki’s waiting tongue.

 

Thor didn’t think he’d seen anything as hot as Loki accepting his come with an open mouth and a wicked grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After washing themselves up, they returned to lying beside one another on the bed.  Thor ran gentle fingers up and down Loki’s arm whilst he rested against Thor’s other arm.  It was silent, save for the animals outside and their quiet breathing.

 

“I was thinking about studying design.  What do you think?  I mean, I’m only 26.  And I know plenty of people have career changes later in life and they seemed okay with it and I’m not even thirty.  A career change could be—“

 

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” Thor interjected with a smile.  “And age is irrelevant if you’re following your passion.”  Thor dropped a kiss to Loki’s forehead.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thor brought his hand up from Loki’s arm and stroked his uninjured cheek.  “Always, my love.”  He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  “We’d better head down soon.  Mother’s probably going to come fetch us if we don’t help her with dinner.”  Loki followed suit and after straightening their ruffled clothes, they headed downstairs.

 

Frigga had only come inside a few minutes earlier and already had several ingredients out on the countertop ready to go.  “Ahh, I’m glad you’re both here.”  She said as if the last day hadn’t happened and Loki was already a regular part of the family.  She pushed a chopping board and a knife in front of Thor.  “Can you please start by slicing these tomatoes?  We’re going to have a fresh garden salad with dinner.”  She handed Loki a bowl with a mound of dough inside.

 

“What’s this?”  He asked.

 

“Gnocchi.  We’re having it with spinach and feta, and a garden salad.  Have you ever rolled Gnocchi before?”  Loki shook his head and she smiled.  “Here, I’ll show you.”  She took about a third of the dough and after flouring the counter, rolled out a long rope of dough.  It reminded Loki of school as a young child, playing with modelling clay.  He continued to watch with fascination as Frigga took a knife and quickly cut off pieces about two-thirds of an inch in length.  Then with a quick flourish, she rolled each piece with the side of her finger so it became slightly concave before pushing it to the side and picking up another piece.  “Now you try.”

 

Loki was much slower, but he got the hang of it faster than he thought he would.  Before long, all the dough was transformed into little buttons of pasta, ready to be dropped into its saucepan of water, which Frigga had placed on the stove to boil.  Loki looked across the countertop at Thor as he continued to chop fresh vegetables for the salad.  Thor looked back over at him with a small smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

 

“Concentrate, Thor dear.”  Frigga scolded lightly as she passed behind Loki, squeezing his upper arm gently.  “You did well, Loki,” She said, indicating the bowl of newly formed Gnocchi.  “Though, we’re not quite ready to drop those in yet.  Come with me.”  And gently guided him from the room.

 

She led Loki to a small room just to the right of the stairs.  As soon as the door was opened, Loki’s senses were filled with the perfume of flowers and something medicinal, although not unpleasantly so.  The room had a long bench that ran the entire length of one wall.  It was covered in jars of different sizes and shapes as well as a large marble mortar and pestle.  There were sprigs of herbs hanging upside down from small hooks around the window frame and they swayed when the air was displaced from opening the door.

 

Loki breathed in deeply and watched Frigga cross the room and start picking up small jars, looking at them and putting them back down.  She was humming a soft tune to herself as she went about her task.  Loki remained standing at the door, watching in fascination.

 

“Ahh, here it is.  I knew I had a couple of jars left.”  She said with a melodic lilt to her lovely voice.  She turned back to Loki and held up the small jar she was holding.  “Arnica Ointment.”  She said as a way of explanation.  When Loki continued to look at her in confusion, she smiled and unscrewed the lid.  “Made from the Arnica Flower.  Perfect for inflammation and bruising.”  She dabbed her finger in a few times and brought a gentle hand to the side of his face.

 

The smell was faint and quite pleasant.  Her initial touch stung a bit, but after a moment, Loki felt his cheek become warmer.  He raised his own hand to touch where she had been, but she gently grasped his fingers in her own.  “No, my darling.  We mustn’t touch more than necessary.  Let the salve do its work.  I’ll see you well, as will my son, no?”  He smiled bashfully and she recapped the jar.  “Here, take this jar and put some on each morning and night.  I guarantee you will notice the difference.”

 

“Thank you.”  He said softly.

 

“Now, let’s head back before Thor hurts himself.”

 

When they walked back into the kitchen, they noticed Odin was standing at the counter chatting to Thor; still diligently chopping and slicing as instructed.

 

“Odin!”  She greeting happily, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. “How was golf?”

 

He rolled his eyes and took a seat at the counter next to where Thor stood chopping.  “Horrid.  You know how much I loathe golf, but these new clients needed wooing.  Fandral’s taking them to a karaoke bar tomorrow.  I passed on that one.”  He laughed and quickly grabbed a slice of cucumber from Thor’s pile, popping it into his mouth before his son could protest.  Loki steeled himself and slowly followed Frigga back over to the stove.  “Loki!  I didn’t know you were he—“ He paused upon seeing his face, but Frigga shook her head slightly from behind Loki, so he simply smiled and continued.  “Have you been here all day?  Has Frigga made you work?”

 

Loki almost felt faint with relief and returned Odin’s smile.  “No, I’ve only been here a couple of hours.  And I don’t mind.  I learnt a new skill.”  He indicated, pointing at the bowl of gnocchi he made.

 

“Speaking of new skills.  Loki if you will.”  Frigga uncovered the large pot of now boiling water and after adding a pinch of salt, motioned for Loki to pour in the pasta.

 

Working together while the gnocchi cooked, Frigga had Loki tear up some spinach leaves while she crumbled the feta and after heating her large frying pan, she added oil, her ingredients and the now cooked and drained gnocchi.  Thor assembled his salad while Odin set the table.

 

Loki stood to the side while Frigga finished cooking and he could’ve wept at the warmth seeping into his chest.  It was so simplistic, but it was the very epitome of family.  No airs or graces.  Just love.

 

It was the life he had always wanted, but had never dared dream of.  He clenched his fists in an attempt to calm his emotions.  He could feel the tears welling.  The frog in his throat was rising.

 

“Hey, you okay?”  Thor suddenly whispered from right behind him.  Loki startled and blinked away his glassy eyes quickly, smiling over his shoulder.  With a small happy sigh, he nodded and leant back against Thor’s chest.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my great white whale! It smacked me around and played hopscotch with my emotions more than any other chapter. Yup, this one was a regular bitch-goddess!
> 
> …just saying.
> 
>  
> 
> Ohmysweetbabyloki, there’s only one chapter to go! Eeep…
> 
>  
> 
> As always, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loki opened his eyes and stared up at Thor at that moment. His eyes were dark with lust; but they were also soft with endearment. A hand was lifted to touch the side of Thor’s face. “I_ was _made for you.”_
> 
> A slice of life, three years in the making… (a.k.a. the Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my friends: the final chapter!
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me to the end. I really hope you enjoyed my little fic. Thank you all who left comments (they still give me the warm fuzzies) and kudos.
> 
> I’d like to finish this fic by thanking my wonderful sister (and beta), [MalfoyLover_1](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyLover_1/pseuds/MalfoyLover_1)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a special thanks to the following lovelies for consistent and brilliant feedback: [Hermaline75](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75), [needleyecandy](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy), [Prettypearlnecklace](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypearlnecklace/profile), [Sigynthefaithful](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful), [Laxdrake4](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4), [sexualthorientation](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation)
> 
> You are all wonderful and I give you all the cookies!
> 
> This was for you.

_But it’s a bad debt, certain death, but I want what I want and I got to get it_

_When the fire dies, dark in the skies, hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left._

_Flame that came from me, fire meet gasoline, fire meet gasoline_

_I’m burning alive._

 

 

Thor opened his eyes and looked over Loki’s shoulder at the small numbers displayed on the clock radio.  5:55am; the alarm wasn’t due for another hour.  Just enough time to give Loki the wake up he deserved on this day.  With a smile no one but himself could know or see, Thor gently pulled back the sheet covering Loki’s hip and took his time appreciating the gorgeous man asleep beside him, his pale skin bright even in the dull light of the LCD.  He couldn’t imagine waking up without him ever again.

 

With the exception of the occasional night out of town due to business, Thor and Loki had spent every night together since that day three years previous; the day that Thor had woken to thinking he had lost Loki forever, but that had ended back in his arms, assured of his love; given and received.

 

With feather-light touches and gentle kisses, Thor moved his way down the naked supine form of the man next to him.  Loki’s breathing remained deep and slow; still deep in slumber.  Thor smiled to himself as he thought of all the mornings Loki had woken him this way.

 

 _The best way to wake_ he thought to himself with a wicked smile.

 

Upon reaching the base of Loki’s cock, Thor hummed softly into the small thatch of dark hair, inhaling Loki’s musk and gently running the tip of his tongue along the still slumbering length; revelling in the silkiness of the skin he found there.  He could still smell and taste the slight saltiness from last night’s love-making; the memories warming his chest.

 

Opening his mouth, Thor gently sucked on the head, earning him a soft sigh from Loki’s lips.  Any noise made by Loki was to be cherished as he was generally a quiet lover; Thor would snatch these rare sounds and lock them away in his memory.

 

Deeper he sucked now, taking more of Loki’s length into the hot wet cavern of his mouth.  Thor could feel it pulse as it filled with blood, slowly at first, but stronger as he continued.  He sped up his ministrations, wetting the cock with an enthusiastic, slightly clumsy tongue, letting his mouth slurp on every descent.  He own cock lay stiff beneath him, pressing urgently into the mattress below and Thor knew if he shuffled his hips, he could get some friction, but he wanted Loki’s pleasure before he saw to his own.

 

Loki’s breathes grew shorter even as his cock grew harder.  Suddenly long fingers speared into Thor’s hair.  “Mmmm baby, just like that.”  His praise more breath than voice.

 

Thor smiled, his lips spreading thin around Loki as he continued to bob his head up and down.  With surprising stealth, Thor reached over and opened the small tube of lube he had placed beside Loki’s thigh earlier, coating his fingers in the slippery gel before slipping a hand down past Loki’s balls to rub against his already fluttering hole.  As soon as his finger began pressing in on each gentle pass of the furled circle of flesh, Loki moaned out a short hiss of pleasure.  “ _Fuck_.”

 

Thor suddenly sucked hard on the head before he pulled his mouth away with a soft _ahh._   He grinned up at Loki’s eyes, heavy with lust before dropping his head and burying himself between Loki’s legs, attacking his hole with barely contained delight.  Loki threw his head back against the pillow with a sharp yell even as his legs draped over Thor’s shoulders and his forearm was thrown across his face.

 

Thor pushed his tongue in beside his finger and began massaging it along the rim, savouring the musk and moaning out his utter pleasure.  His finger worked fast, pushing and pulling in and out beside his tongue; loosening the muscle and working him fast because he knew that’s exactly how Loki loved it.  Mornings were for hard and fast and hot and loud.

 

After a few minutes he added a second finger, but didn’t remove his tongue; oh no, he was having far too much fun right now.  He was taking as much as Loki would give because he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would receive the inevitable tap on the shoulder.  A sure-fire indication of Loki’s impatience.

 

Loki’s passage was soft and silky and was contracting around his tongue and fingers so exquisitely that Thor couldn’t imagine being anywhere else right then.  Hooking his finger again, he caught the bundle of nerves deep inside Loki, causing him to arch his back off the bed and cry out.

 

“ _Ahhhh_ T-Thor, I need you in me now.  Come on, baby – get up here.”

 

With a knowing smirk, Thor laid one last noisy kiss on his puffy red hole and crawled his way up Loki’s writhing body; long pale legs fallen open at his sides.  Thor looked up and he continued to kiss his way along Loki’s chest.  He was met with Loki’s pale green eyes begging him silently; his face a mirror of smug relief and needful wanting.  “Gorgeous bastard.”  He whispered as his fingers curled around Thor’s bicep.  Thor hummed and licked along Loki’s clavicle even as he reached down to bring his cock in alignment.

 

They groaned in unison as Thor slowly filled Loki; his girth stretching Loki with an exquisite burn.  Bringing him in, paying his toll in heat and lust.  Thor hissed and bit down on the soft pale skin of Loki’s shoulder.  Licking and sucking the site, knowing it would form a lovely bruise just beneath the collar of whatever shirt he wore that day.  Thor would be sure to press on it in passing for no reason other than to elicit a noise from the slighter man.  The thought alone gave him shivers.

 

Loki wrapped his long legs around Thor’s middle and pushed his hips up, taking the rest of Thor’s cock into himself in one sharp thrust.  The air was punched from Thor’s lungs in a huff and he tightened his hold around Loki’s shoulders.  “Ahh Loki.  Y-you just— oh god, baby.  _Fuck_!“

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to smirk.  “Mmmm… I hate waiting.”

 

Thor responded by raising himself up on his forearms and pulling out of Loki ever so slowly before pushing in hard and fast.  And again.  And again.

 

Loki let his head drop back and swore softly at the assault on his body.  “You bastard.  Y-you can’t just f- _fuuuuuuuck_.”  The last word coming out in a drawn-out moan as Thor began to pound Loki’s ass without slowing.

 

Harder and harder he fucked; grasping Loki’s legs and pushing them higher so his knees were pressing into his shoulders.  Thor had him almost folded in half and watched as Loki dropped his arms to his sides, grasping at the sheets.  Thor groaned at the obscene and delicious display and pressed on, knowing Loki loved this raw and carnal way to fuck.

 

He said he loved the times Thor would take charge; twisting him to his will.  Thor never _seemed_ to pay attention to these small snippets of information Loki would let slip, but it was quite the contrary.  Like little breadcrumbs leading to Loki’s deepest darkest secrets, Thor would follow along snatching up each crumb like a starving man.

 

Thor looked down at where his cock was disappearing into the slick tightness of Loki’s ass.  The friction was lovely and he bit at his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning out his delight.  He reached down and rubbed at where he was pushing into Loki’s body.  The rim of his ass was smooth and hot and silky with lube.

 

He ran his fingers up over Loki’s perineum and past his balls until he curled his fingers around Loki’s own hard length and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, using the copious pre-come dripping from the flushed head to lubricate his movements.  He met Loki’s eyes to let him see how much he was affecting him.  “You look gorgeous right now; taking my cock.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and swallowed audibly.  “Y-yeah?”

 

Thor nodded as he continued to thrust relentlessly.  “Like you were made for me.”

 

Loki opened his eyes and stared up at Thor at that moment.  His eyes were dark with lust, but they were also soft with endearment.  A hand was lifted to touch the side of Thor’s face.  “I _was_ made for you.”

 

Thor felt such a rush of emotion push out from his chest.  It was too much and he sobbed as his hips stuttered and he came.  His orgasm hit him hard and he clenched his face as he rode it out.  Seconds later he heard Loki cry out and felt the hot wetness of Loki’s own release bloom between them.

 

He pulled out gently and collapsed beside him.  Before he took another breath, Thor’s arms were wrapped around Loki, dragging him close. “Baby, I love you,” he sobbed softly into Loki’s hair, breathing in his scent.

 

Loki turned and smiled at him through shining eyes.  “Love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After they showered and dressed, they made their way to the kitchen where Thor poured them bowls of muesli while Loki brewed their coffee.  Carrying their cereal, Thor walked over to the open French-doors overlooking their beautiful gardens and took a seat.  They had sold Thor’s apartment about a year after Loki had moved in, deciding to design and build their own home just outside of the city.

 

The block of land was large by modern standards, but Loki had wanted a garden.

 

Loki had become a regular visitor to the farm and had fallen in love with the subtle, but determined way Frigga did anything she tasked herself with.  For the first time in his life, Loki grew his own food and enjoyed relaxing on weekends by horse-riding, painting or simply accompanying Frigga to the Farmer’s Markets.

 

So when Thor had approached Loki on the subject of moving, he had instantly insisted on a large block of land.  He had never had something to nurture before, he’d said; and the thought of owning animals made him giddy.  Thor would never admit it, but he was pretty certain he couldn’t – and wouldn’t – ever say no to the gorgeous man.

 

Loki had started up at the local University later that year; choosing to study for his Master’s Degree in Fine Art & Design.  Working on the Jotunheim Enterprises HQ had reignited his love for art and composition and after researching different courses, he settled on his MFA and enrolled.  Thor was so terribly proud it made Loki blush and cringe and hide his enormous smile behind his hands.

 

When he didn’t have classes, Loki worked hard to establish their gardens.  With Frigga’s help, they had plotted the land and installed garden beds along the side of the house so the plants would get the best amount of sun without scorching them.

 

A few months after moving into their now completed home and spending every spare moment settling in, Thor had taken Loki overseas on a well-deserved holiday.  It was there, in London while walking across the Golden Jubilee Bridge that Loki had leaned into Thor’s side and asked softly.  “Marry me?”

 

At first, Thor hadn’t believed what he had heard, instead completely stopping where he was in the middle of the walkway.  A few people had bumped into him, causing him to almost stumble forward.  “Did you just—?“

 

Loki had stopped also, turning to face Thor with a small shy smile, his fingers wringing with nervousness.  He had shrugged and blushed.  “I love you.  I want to marry you.  I-I don’t know, I guess I just—“

 

He was cut off when Thor had swept him up into his arms, kissing him hard on the lips, not caring about anyone around them.  “ _Yesssss_.” He had hissed as he buried his face in Loki’s neck.

 

So they returned home with their exciting news.  All who they told had been ecstatic.

 

They had a quiet wedding, with only a handful of people in attendance; held at the farm with a big informal family dinner afterwards.  The moment the Celebrant had pronounced them married, Loki burst into happy tears and Thor had to gently pry his hands from his face to kiss him.

 

 

 

Having recently celebrated their first wedding anniversary, tradition it appeared was off the table.  Loki had bought Thor a vintage Rolex, telling him the first anniversary paper tradition was ridiculous and if he wanted to buy his husband a ten thousand dollar watch because he had seen him admiring it one day while they had been out shopping, then he was going to buy his husband a ten thousand dollar watch!

 

Thor had in turn bought his husband a new easel and a full set of Sennelier's watercolours for his painting.  They had built the house with an artist’s studio in the attic instead of letting it become storage space.  The light was phenomenal as it danced through the trees bordering the property.  Loki had loved it instantly.

 

 

 

Thor looked up from his muesli as Loki placed Thor’s coffee down in front of him.  “Big day.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes playfully and sat down opposite his husband with his own steaming coffee.  “Yes.  Please stop making a big deal about it.  Býleistr isn’t.  Odin isn’t.  Fandral isn’t.  Neither should you.”

 

“I beg to differ, my love.  They’re all excited!  This has been three years in the making.  Exciting doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

 

“Býleistr is lying.”

 

“Býleistr is CEO.  He can’t afford to lie.”

 

 

 

Indeed, about a year after Loki had resigned from Jotunheim Enterprises, Fárbauti retired.  Býleistr told Loki that the board members had begun losing faith in his leadership and that he had chosen to step down rather than be forcibly removed.

 

Their relationship had never been truly repaired after he defended Loki that day in his apartment, not that Býleistr showed any signs of distress over it.  In fact, Býleistr had refused to relent his position and Fárbauti had found no solace in his own company.  After stepping down, he had decided to step away from the entire affair and within a month, had moved overseas.  Býleistr had then become CEO and Loki couldn’t have been happier.

 

One of the first things Býleistr did was offer Loki his old job back, but Loki had declined.  Politely.  With a chuckle, Býleistr had nodded and hugged Loki.  “I figured it was worth a shot.”

 

Býleistr became a regular visitor to their home from then on and one day, he called to say he would be bringing a lady with him to meet them.  Her name was Skaði and they had been seeing each other quietly for about six months.  When Loki heard this, he had turned to his brother with a mischievous grin.  “One day!  I told you about Thor after one day and you keep this lovely lady a secret for six months?  For shame, brother.  For shame.”  Býleistr feigned a suitably chastised expression and had shrugged his shoulders.

 

Skaði had smiled softly and leaned closer to Loki.  “I told him you would react this way, but he said when the time was right.”

 

Loki smiled warmly at her and watched Thor from the corner of his eye.  Thor had been quiet the entire time; sitting there with a large happy smile across his emotive face.  When he caught Loki glancing, his smile became a goofy grin.  Loki had burst out laughing and shook his head in exasperation.

 

 

 

After breakfast was finished, Thor placed their dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed his folio off the counter.  After all the hard work and late nights, it was finally here.  The day they had all been waiting for.

 

Loki was already waiting for him by the front door.  Normally they took separate cars because Thor often worked late or Loki had a class, but not today.  Today they would drive in together.

 

Thor drove into the city, parking in the underground carpark beneath Asgard Designs.  They would walk across town to where they needed to be.  It was still early; they had plenty of time.  After making their way up to the lobby and out via the large automatic glass doors, they turned east and began to walk further into the heart of the city.  Their walk was silent, but comfortable; as they always were when they walked together.  Thor had his head turned on a slight angle the whole way so he was able to watch Loki as he strode beside him, a small smile across his lovely face.

 

The scrutiny wasn’t lost on Loki.  “What are you staring at?”

 

Thor felt a small blush warm his cheeks at being caught, but felt no regret.  “I’m excited.  Can’t I be excited?  This is something we started together.  I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

 

Loki stopping walking and stared wide-eyed at Thor for a moment before throwing his head back and bursting into musical laughter.  “Oh Thor.”

 

Thor’s eyes saddened as he quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms.  “I was being sincere.”

 

Loki continued to grin as he reached out and laid a gentle hand on Thor’s cheek; his wedding ring glinted in the sun.  “Hush.  I was teasing.”  He reached over and gave Thor a chaste kiss on his cheek before continuing to walk.

 

Thor watched him walk away for a split second before following.  He knew Loki was nervous.  This day had been hanging over them for months.  Months of planning and coordinating timetables.  It was only three weeks ago when Loki had thrown his hands up with a frustrated “ _fuck this, it’s never going to work”_.  It took a quick call to Býleistr and a bottle of Pinot Noir to calm Loki down to a point where he accepted help.

 

Býleistr felt his nerves too.  He had admitted as much to Thor when Loki had left the room for a minute.  He too had been worried all these plans weren’t falling into place as he thought they should.

 

Thor had placated his fears and together, they finally brought Loki into a mindset of determination.

 

The goal was re-established.

 

They turned a corner and looked up at the building in front of them.  Jotunheim Enterprises Headquarters.  It was tall; like a shining beacon of beauty.  And glass.

 

With a smile, Loki spied Býleistr waiting at the front doors.  Then he saw Fandral and Járnsaxa there also.  Thor chuckled beside him and watched as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  “What have you done, Thor?”

 

“I’ve done nothing.  I told you this morning that everyone was excited.  Why did you not believe me?”

 

“Because you’re always up to something.”  He concluded with a smirk.

 

Loki walked ahead and greeting everyone when he reached them.  Thor sidled up beside Fandral whilst Járnsaxa was speaking animatedly with Loki.

 

“He didn’t know, huh?”

 

Thor chuckled.  “Not a clue.”

 

“He’ll make you pay for this.”

 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it for a second.”  Thor paused, watching Loki embrace his cousin.  “Jay-Jay looks lovely.”

 

“She always looks lovely,” Fandral replied with a wistful smile.

 

“Pregnancy suits her.”

 

Fandral laughed and shook his head.  “Don’t let her hear you say that.  She’s not feeling very happy about junior right now.  She’s had to give up her high heels, which has made her very cranky.”

 

“What’s been happening at the club?”

 

“Well, she has been training Darcy for the last couple of months in managing the day-to-day workings of the club and that girl is smart as a tack, so I feel confident there won’t be any hiccups come the time Jay takes her maternity leave.”

 

“Ha!  Do you remember that time we went to the club and Darcy slipped you her—“

 

“ _Thor_!  That was over three years ago.  Why would you bring that up now?”

 

“Bring up what, darling?”  Járnsaxa said as she made her way back over to them.  She winked at Thor as she passed him, making him wonder how much she already knew.  She was a wily one.

 

Thor laughed and Fandral slipped an arm around Járnsaxa’s shoulders, leading her away.

 

After they had greeted everyone, they all began to move down the sidewalk away from the recently opened Headquarters.  Thor led the way with Loki beside him.  The others followed closely, chatting happily about what was about to transpire.

 

Two blocks down, they stopped in front of a small three story red brick building with a piece of brown paper taped to the front window.  Thor turned and looked around quickly, huffing a relieved sigh when he spotted Odin and Frigga crossing the road towards them.  Loki’s eyes widened and he turned to fix his accusing stare on Thor once again.

 

“Thor,” he growled.  The blonde just shrugged his shoulders and indicated the window for Loki to walk over to it.  With shaky hands, he approached the window and addressed his small party.

 

“Thanks for coming out to see this today.  As you know, three years ago I began helping out Thor, Odin and Fandral on the Jotunheim HQ project and well, I loved it so much, I went off and got my MFA in Design.  It’s been a long time coming, but without further ado, may I introduce _Ninth Realm Graphics_.”  He reached up and tore away the paper, revealing his new logo and store front.  The corporate office fresh and sparkling through the glass pane.

 

Everyone clapped and surged forward to congratulate Loki.  Thor stepped back to let everyone get closer, watching as Odin did the same after hugging his son-in-law with genuine affection.

 

“He deserves this,” Odin said.

 

“Yes, he does.”

 

“Is he happy?”

 

Thor turned and regarded his father.  “I hope so.”

 

“Spend the rest of your life making sure,” he replied quietly and after clapping Thor hard on the back, he made his way over to Fandral where he stood chatting to Býleistr.

 

A few minutes later, they were all ready to head in to see the inside and lay out of the office.  Thor directed them to the front door and turned to find Loki standing alone on the sidewalk.

 

Thor sighed happily, for he looked truly lovely, standing there accomplished and proud; surrounded by family and friends and love.

 

Thor walked over to him as he stood gazing up at the building.  Linking his fingers with Loki’s, he leant over and whispered into his husband’s ear.  “Darling, are you ready?”

 

Loki smiled.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it was with all previous chapters, this fic is tagged on my tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> I’m working on a Hiddlesworth AU now, but I’ve also got some ideas jotted down for another Thorki (that one will be more ‘canon adjacent’ lol). I’ll keep everyone posted on my blog.
> 
> Thank you for reading my very first fic. 
> 
> Much love =^_^=


End file.
